


瀚海辰星

by Starlightbuster



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightbuster/pseuds/Starlightbuster
Summary: 避雷指南：平行世界，私设如山，神展开；莱罗罗莱无差，少量吉安CP内容，杨无CP。





	1. Chapter 1

故事的开始并非毫无端倪。然而这点小小的不平静在波澜壮阔的历史长河之中却又显得太过微不足道。那一天与过往流水般逝去的日子并无不同。上午还是晴天，下午便有了些微云，傍晚时分天空已经灰霾拢聚，全然是雷雨将临的征兆。

罗严塔尔走出高级军官俱乐部的时候，外面已经下起了雨。阴暗的天色使整个要塞都市都卷入了风雨的漩涡中。战乱刚刚平定，城市中鲜有人迹，目力所及范围内的行人都无一例外身着黑银相间的帝国军制服。

威斯塔朗特的暴行一经揭发，在帝国全境引发哗然争议，贵族军的声望一落千丈，而罗严克拉姆侯爵阵营的赞誉却以百倍、千倍的速度攀升。如果那些愚昧的民众得知事情的真相，又会作何反应呢？罗严塔尔不无恶意地想着，同时加快了前往米达麦亚宿舍的脚步。

 

“哟，罗严塔尔，今天来得真早啊！”开门的米达麦亚有些诧异。

“哪里，只是突然想到上次打牌，你还欠我一瓶红酒的事。”罗严塔尔慢悠悠地走进门，随意在桌边坐下，脱下半湿的外套搭在椅子上。

米达麦亚去拿了红酒，两个人摆出边饮边谈的架势。

“上次说过的事，你还记得吗？”

“你那个知情识趣的女友？”

“早就说过，已经结束了。是那个有关罗严克拉姆侯爵与吉尔菲艾斯提督的传闻。”

米达麦亚立刻坐直了身子。“确实，我先前听到传闻，两人之间有些怪怪的。所以，现在到底是什么状况？”

“大概私底下出了什么问题，有侍卫官见到吉尔菲艾斯提督面色不善地从侯爵房间走出来。当然，流言的力量是很强大的。这或许是我们那位总参谋长放出的烟雾弹。”罗严塔尔不紧不慢地喝着酒，完全没有米达麦亚的紧张感。

“奥贝斯坦吗？那家伙确实像是能做出那种事的人啊。”

“就他而言，军中‘第二人’的位置确实相当棘手。”

“提督与侯爵是当之无愧的挚交，我也并不质疑吉尔菲艾斯提督的品行和能力，但这并非我等力所能及，多想无益。那些文章还是留给奥贝斯坦去做吧。”

“我们这些提督中，只有吉尔菲艾斯是不同的。”罗严塔尔眯着他那双著名的金银妖瞳，“倘若连他也……”

“什么？”

“并没什么，相信侯爵不会放任奥贝斯坦为所欲为。”

“那是当然。”米达麦亚这才放松了神经，像是怕好友再说出什么惊天动地的话来，连忙转移了话题。“听说明天的战胜仪式之前，侯爵会接见被俘的高级将领。”

“有什么可用的人才吗？”罗严塔尔自然地接过好友的话题。

“听说有侯爵的旧识在。还有布朗胥百克的心腹。”

两个人轻描淡写地说了几句战俘名单的事，随后又把谈论的重心转移到次日的警卫部署上来。谁也没有想过，名不见经传的公爵心腹，竟然成为历史转折的重要一环。那个名为安森哈巴的男子，将为整个罗严克拉姆阵营带来巨大的麻烦与伤痛。

 

帝国历488年9月9日，对于所有宣誓效忠罗严克拉姆侯爵莱因哈特的武官来说，都是一个难以忘怀的日子。这个日子对于吉尔菲艾斯来说，更是刻骨铭心的记忆。解除武装入场的命令固然使他心头不安，却并未影响到他的审慎与警觉。在莱因哈特接见法论海特中将之前，这股不安达到了顶点，几乎化为实体向他碾压而来。

就在吉尔菲艾斯集中精力自我调整的时候，一名传令官满脸惶恐地跑进大厅。“元帅、元帅阁下！”不及站稳，传令官焦急地大叫，“奥丁传来消息，格里华德伯爵夫人遇刺了！”

嘈杂顿时销声匿迹，只剩满室沉寂。吉尔菲艾斯感到浑身的血液刹那间全都涌向大脑，一贯清明稳重的年轻人在这一刻完全丧失了思考的能力。借着身体的本能，他艰难地将头转向传令官的方向。

“遇刺？姐姐她到底怎么样了？”莱因哈特震惊愤怒的问话在众人耳边炸响。

他的怒气使传令官更加无措，这名年轻的士兵垂下头，低声说：“伯爵夫人重伤昏迷，医生说……她很有可能……很有可能……”

莱因哈特原本因为愤怒而涨红的脸瞬间苍白如纸，他修长的双手紧紧扣住座椅的扶手。“说下去！”

“元帅阁下！伯爵夫人没有生命危险！”传令官似乎意识到什么，急忙分辨，“只是……医生诊断过后，认为伯爵夫人短时间内醒过来的可能性很小。”

“简直荒谬！”莱因哈特听到这里，再也按捺不住内心汹涌澎湃的感情，起身向前大步迈去。“即刻返回奥丁！”

“元帅！”愕然的人群中，奥贝斯坦面无表情地站出来，拦下莱因哈特的脚步。“请您控制自己的情绪。既然伯爵夫人确定没有生命危险，您应该以秃鹰之城的事务为先。战胜仪式在即，您此刻不宜变更行程。”

“奥贝斯坦参谋长！”

奥贝斯坦毫不胆怯，直视莱因哈特怒火炽盛的双眸。“请侯爵以大局为重。我军甫胜，战胜仪式有助于彰显军威，安定民心，更能适当地警醒宰相立典拉德。迫使您仓促返回，也许正是他设下的圈套。”

“就算是立典拉德的计谋，我也要亲手将它粉碎，为姐姐雪恨！”莱因哈特毫不退让。

厅内武官林立，却无人上前支持奥贝斯坦的发言。一方面奥贝斯坦在众位提督间人缘极差，另一方面事关安妮罗杰安危，亲情与全局的考量将选择逼上了情感与理智的分岔路口。众将扪心自问，此情此景，换成自己恐怕也难以抉择。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚都不约而同地看向一直沉默的吉尔菲艾斯。在这件事上，最有发言权的，无疑是人望极佳、公私两方面都得侯爵重用的红发青年。

“元帅！”果然，一直沉默的吉尔菲艾斯发声了。

“吉尔菲艾斯？你有什么意见？”莱因哈特精神一震，急切地看向吉尔菲艾斯。

吉尔菲艾斯回视友人清澈明亮的双眼，只觉得自己无法承受那仿佛有形的目光。他垂下眼睛，以一种连自己也想不到的麻木口吻说道:“我也赞同奥贝斯坦提督的观点。此刻不宜立即动身。元帅身居高位，应当为了大局保重自己。阁下无需亲身犯险，只要指派在场的任意一位提督先行返回奥丁调查事件经过，战胜仪式过后再立即调遣舰队整军启程即可。”

“吉尔菲艾斯你……”莱因哈特不可置信地看着他，仿佛从来没有认清过这个一起长大的玩伴。

这一次吉尔菲艾斯没有回应他的目光。

“恳请阁下将这个任务交给我。”洁净的地面映出红发青年失神的面容。他的声音却坚定有力，没有丝毫颤抖。

那一刻，他的心异常平静。吉尔菲艾斯知道，在今后的日子里，这样的事情也许还会发生很多次。让莱因哈特大人失望，伤心，恼怒。可是只要他和安妮小姐安然无事，能够在宇宙中自由地徜徉与生活，其他事情又算得了什么呢？

他们还像过去那样，一路向前，相互体谅，虽然偶有矛盾，但总会达成和解。

时间会证明一切。

吉尔菲艾斯的话点醒了在场的各位提督。众将纷纷表示，愿意为侯爵分忧。莱因哈特虽然无奈，最终还是同意了这个方案。

“那么，姐姐的事，就拜托吉尔菲艾斯了。你即刻率部返回奥丁，着手调查此事。我要先到通讯室，亲自和姐姐的医师交谈，十分钟后接见战俘将领。”

这样的安排，即便是奥贝斯坦也无法再提出反对意见。

莱因哈特刚走出大厅，就看到内庭中列队站好的战俘将领。人群正前方，一口闪着冷光的金属棺材在蓝天绿草的映衬下十分显眼。跟随在莱因哈特身后的武官们显然也看到了，行列中传出低沉的冷笑声。

莱因哈特的注意力并不在此，他转身打算前往通讯室。就在此时，战俘前列的安森巴哈中将迅速上前，扯出布朗胥百克尸体中藏好的手提型加农炮。提督们将莱因哈特送出大厅，正准备折返，这突如其来的变故让他们目瞪口呆。安森巴哈叫喊着为主公复仇的口号，将炮口对准金发的侯爵。

莱因哈特虽然意识到眼前的危机，身体却迟迟不得反应。在场的众将都身经百战，却没人能预料到这个荒诞又滑稽的场面。关键时刻，紧随在莱因哈特身后的红发年轻人闪电一般上前推开好友。炮火轰鸣而过，庭中的假山和回廊刹那间化为齑粉。莱因哈特猛然回神，踉跄地转过身，看到吉尔菲艾斯已从原地脱身。

在推开好友的同时，吉尔菲艾斯自己也朝反方向滚去，他身手异常敏捷，行动之中充满力量，迅猛地夺过身边一名士兵的光束枪，直射安森巴哈的腕部。正准备凝聚力量再度进攻的安森巴哈来不及防备，断手和加农炮一起滚落在地。眼看他举起另一只手上的镭射光戒指瞄准莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯不假思索大步上前，用身体挡住射线，强硬地扭断了安森巴哈的手臂。

在场的其他提督纷纷反应过来，一齐上前制止安森巴哈。安森巴哈双臂已失，却依然不甘地叫喊着：“罗严克拉姆侯爵，总有一天，你会为满手血腥而付出惨痛的代价！”

“混蛋！”毕典菲尔特怒极，狠狠地打了他两记耳光。

安森巴哈恍若不觉，脸上浮起一丝恍惚的微笑。“世间一切的罪恶，最终都会昭告天下！侯爵，你无权以武力判人生死！”

看到那虚幻的笑容，罗严塔尔连忙扼住他的喉咙，却来不及阻止安森巴哈服下自裁的毒药。众人眼看着安森巴哈断气，连忙将注意力集中到重伤的吉尔菲艾斯身上。

吉尔菲艾斯成功掩护莱因哈特避过了先前的炮击，自己却被火炮的冲击力震断了肋骨，后来更被镭射激光撕裂了腹腔，伤口血流如注，军服早就已经湿透了。看着倒在血泊中的吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特感到浑身冰冷。他机械地向好友走去，一步一步，只觉得仿佛踏着荆棘和火焰前行，痛苦在内心灼下一道道泣血的伤痕。

“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯吃力地抬起右手。

莱因哈特连忙把那沾满鲜血的手紧紧握住。“我在！”

“安妮小姐……”

就连这种时候，他也还是记挂着我和姐姐。莱因哈特双眼一热，立刻回答：“你放心，我会处理好姐姐的事。你……振作起来，我们一起回去见姐姐。”

“我很好、别担心……莱因哈特大人，你一定要……”听到莱因哈特的回答，吉尔菲艾斯安心地阖上双眼。


	2. Chapter 2

米达麦亚稳立舰桥，眺望无尽星海，前方战舰在视野中投下点点光芒。整支舰队在疾风之狼的指挥下保持着最高速航行。

虽然心中尚存一丝急躁，但此刻驰骋星海之上的快意早已将昨日的忧烦抹去。米达麦亚长舒一口气，只希望早一刻到达首都奥丁。

距元帅莱因哈特遇刺已经过去一天一夜，这场自杀式袭击在多数人的眼中无非是闹剧一场，被历史淘汰的弱小者不甘愿就此谢幕，偏要在临终前发出一声惨烈嘶吼，以此证明自己顽抗不屈。然而金发元帅毫发未伤，依旧是左右时局的关键人物。

米达麦亚很清楚，这场看似有惊无险的刺杀，实际上已经造成了某种潜移默化的影响。

挚友重伤昏迷，向来英明自律的罗严克拉姆侯爵却不似以往那样雷厉风行，甚至显出消沉不已的低迷姿态。他一动不动守在吉尔菲艾斯床边，紧紧握住友人的双手，整个人简直化作了一尊俊美的雕像。他拒绝了一切会面的请求，对外界的骚动充耳不闻，甚至没有召见任何幕僚。

核心人物的颓丧让众将无法平静，烦恼不堪的诸位武人一筹莫展，没有人希望名为罗严克拉姆的巨轮就此沉没。

正在此时，向来独行的奥贝斯坦却出人意料地不请自来，希望众将即刻发兵奥丁。

“吉尔菲艾斯提督智勇双全、功勋显赫，却因为荒诞的闹剧重伤难愈，元帅内心必然无法接受。此时正需要在座各位全力以赴破除奸宄的计谋，为元帅擒捕真凶。身在帝都的宰相立典拉德竟然妄图假借叛军之手暗害吉尔菲艾斯提督，我想此刻诸位不应在此消磨时光，率军制裁立典拉德、为提督讨回公道才是当为之事。”

奥贝斯坦一如既往的冷静与精准让众人无法提出异议，如此直截了当的行动方案对于渴望武勋的军人来讲无疑也有着致命的吸引力。

然而一想起那个男人冷酷的眼神，米达麦亚就不自觉地皱起眉头。

 

三个标准宇宙时之前。

长夜将尽，秃鹰之城的人造天空泛起清冷的绯红。奥贝斯坦穿过长长的回廊，来到吉尔菲艾斯门外。门前的侍卫官将他拦下：“奥贝斯坦提督！元帅下令不见任何人！”

“请转达元帅，刚刚结束了一场幕僚会议，我希望向他汇报来自奥丁的重要军情，其中包括格里华德伯爵夫人的相关情况。”奥贝斯坦回答道。

侍卫官立刻轻手轻脚地闪身进门，没过多久又回到原地，恭敬地把奥贝斯坦请进房内。

奥贝斯坦踏进房间后，一眼就看到了躺在床上昏迷不醒的吉尔菲艾斯。一向强壮的青年此刻面色苍白、十分虚弱，满头惹眼的红发也显得黯淡无光。

从奥贝斯坦的角度只能看到莱因哈特的背影。他坐在床边的椅子上，右手随意地支撑着额头，左手却紧握吉尔菲艾斯的右手，似乎在向昏睡中的好友传递共担痛苦的力量。

奥贝斯坦心中微微一动，却毫不犹豫地迈步上前。

他停在莱因哈特右后方。“我知道现在元帅也许并不想见我。”

“你还是来了。”莱因哈特并没有从好友身上移开视线。

“军医会诊后，已经判定吉尔菲艾斯提督并无性命之忧，少则一周、多则半月就能醒来。在吉尔菲艾斯提督好转之前，您打算停滞整个元帅府的运作吗？”

“如果我说是呢？”

奥贝斯坦的声音平静如同冰冻的湖水。“请元帅为格里华德夫人考虑一下，她昏迷多日、孤立无援，我们仍旧无法获得确切的消息。元帅如果按兵不动，夫人落入立典拉德之手，又当如何呢？或者元帅觉得，陷入无知觉状态的格里华德夫人，与性命无虞的吉尔菲艾斯提督相较而言，不需要再分神费心了吗？”

“奥贝斯坦！”莱因哈特转头怒视奥贝斯坦，“不用转弯抹角！直接说出你的盘算来！”

“这不是属下一个人的主意，是众多将军和士兵的期望。现在，米达麦亚、罗严塔尔等人都已经整军待发，只要元帅一声令下，即刻可以出发前往奥丁捉捕使用诡计谋害格里华德夫人和吉尔菲艾斯提督的幕后主使——宰相立典拉德。”

“原来你在打这种主意啊。”直到这时，莱因哈特才放开了好友的手。

他站起身来，直视奥贝斯坦无机质的双眸。“不过，也不是不可以。”

“奥贝斯坦，你和梅克林格、鲁兹留守秃鹰之城，其他人率精锐赶往奥丁。我要亲手撕毁立典拉德那副丑恶的嘴脸！”

“是！”奥贝斯坦立刻回答道。

莱因哈特凑到床边，俯下身看着好友憔悴的面庞。

吉尔菲艾斯，赶快好起来，当你醒过来的时候，我会把姐姐带回来，我们一起去把全宇宙握在手中。

他理了理好友凌乱的红发，抬起头来看着奥贝斯坦。“奥贝斯坦，我将动身前往奥丁。吉尔菲艾斯的安危，就托付给你了。”

奥贝斯坦注视着莱因哈特，似乎想从这个年轻的霸主脸上看出什么。良久，他垂下头，缓缓回答道：“一定不负阁下所托。”

得到满意的答案，莱因哈特点点头，随即快步离开。

房门打开的瞬间，莱因哈特背后再次传来奥贝斯坦死水般平静的声音。

“阁下，通往和平的是一条鲜血之路。阁下有牺牲的觉悟吗？”

 

枪声响起时，立典拉德还靠在床边读书，他原本昏昏欲睡，似乎连翻到下一页的精神也用尽了。这声尖锐的枪响，让他精神一振，既而勃然大怒。

这怒意还未找到突破口，却有人率先突破了他的房门。他转身怒视来人，正是有着一双金银妖瞳的提督罗严塔尔。

“你这无礼的家伙！竟敢……”他看到罗严塔尔欠身让开道路，俊美的罗严克拉姆侯爵面色冷峻的走了进来。纵然老谋深算如立典拉德，仍然心中一凛。

“无礼的家伙，是说我吗？”莱因哈特直视立典拉德，目无善意。

此刻，米达麦亚正率军赶往宰相府。原本众将一致认为，元帅应当亲率众军前去取得传国玉玺，将权力的象征握在掌中，本不必假手他人。然而对于莱因哈特来说，玉玺不过是毫无意义的死物，让恶主受到惩罚才是当行之举。

莱因哈特的傲慢姿态惹恼了立典拉德，他近乎暴怒地吼道：“你这无礼无知的黄毛小子，竟敢未经通报就闯入我的府邸！这是大不敬的行为！”

“不敬？有谁会尊敬一名阶下囚呢？”莱因哈特向前走一步，“宰相立典拉德，你涉嫌勾结叛军、图谋不轨，现在却不敢承认了吗？”

“什么？”

罗严塔尔侧身看了看莱因哈特哈特毫无动容的面庞，他对立典拉德说道：“你就要被逮捕了，罪状是谋害罗严克拉姆侯爵未遂。”

“荒谬！你们有什么证据？”立典拉德不可置信地瞪大眼睛。

罗严塔尔微笑道：“在这个国家要治人的罪，什么时候需要证据呢？”

莱因哈特听后不由微微侧目，看到部下讥诮的神情。

“我是帝国重臣！你们不能这样对我！”立典拉德大叫道。他冲到莱因哈特面前激动地说：“我明白了，你想滥用公权为自己报私仇！你那承蒙先皇垂爱的卑贱姐姐，竟能大难不死……”

“你说什么？”怒火从冰蓝色的眼中迸射而出，莱因哈特大步上前，揪起立典拉德的衣领吼道，“你对姐姐做了什么？”

虽发声艰难，立典拉德仍然为激怒莱因哈特而感到得意非常。“对，正是我。我原本要从你留在奥丁的亲眷和眼线开始，一点点减去你的羽翼，想不到这女人竟如此好命，能从智者的手上活下来！一定有叛徒走漏风声给……”

莱因哈特再也无法抑制，猛然出手在立典拉德脸上凑了一拳。立典拉德弱不禁风地扑倒在地，身姿踉跄依然不止狂笑。这副丑态让莱因哈特更加愤怒，他还想再上前去，却被罗严塔尔拦下脚步。

“元帅！”

罗严塔尔放开拉住对方的手，“元帅，现在正是关键时期，这样做可能被视为对帝国宰相动用私刑，将对我们产生不利的影响。请阁下暂熄怒火。”

莱因哈特听后，默然站了片刻，转身说道：“先关起来，严加看守。善后留给奥贝斯坦。一国宰相落个死刑的下场，太难看了，劝他自裁。相信奥贝斯坦有很多种让他毫无痛苦死去的方法。”

这话显然有些刻薄。罗严塔尔一怔，继而不合时宜地露出一点笑意。

莱因哈特看见他笑容，也是一怔。这位早就入他麾下的提督，喜怒往往不动声色，眼带笑意的时候非常少见。转念一瞬，莱因哈特飞快反应过来自己刚刚说了什么话。他不自然地轻咳一声，说道：“宰相畏罪自杀的公示，也要一并处理好。”

 

与此同时，立典拉德被捕的消息在偌大宅邸中飞速传开，一开始只是零星的低语在黑暗中嗡嗡作响，后来渐渐地混入了嘈杂的争吵和哭喊。

莱因哈特不由皱眉：“发生了什么事？”

罗严塔尔轻描淡写地回答他：“我们查封了这座宅邸，大概这里的人无法可逃，自己先吵了起来。”

莱因哈特露出了厌恶的表情。

“这些族人要怎么处理呢？”罗严塔尔看着自己宣誓效忠的人。

“女性成员放逐边境，十岁以上的男人一律处死。”莱因哈特没有丝毫犹豫。

罗严塔尔却迟疑片刻，问道：“不满十岁，就算无罪吗？”

莱因哈特答道：“不满十岁的，由成年女性带往边境生活，成年后，无论从政或参军，都不做限制。我正是十岁进入军官学校，立誓推翻高登巴姆王朝，这个目标直到今天也不曾忘却。如果他们长大以后，依然铭记今天的仇恨，那么我欢迎他们来寻仇。这个世界上，本来就没有弱者能立于高处，若我不幸败亡，那也只能说明我技不如人。”

说着，这位俊美的青年竟无声息地轻笑起来。他面容白皙，经过几日煎熬与奔波，带着淡淡的憔悴。只是那一双湛蓝的眼眸，仿佛初春的湖水，冰雪凝冻，却在皲裂的痕迹中流转出幽深锐利的光芒。

“天下能者可居。如果有打败我的自信和觉悟，无论是谁也好，我将与之一战。你们也是一样，想挑战我的，乐意奉陪。”

他的笑容灿烂而豪迈。

无声中电闪雷鸣。空气里残存着战栗的余波。仿佛某种波动贯穿了人体脆弱的神经网络，罗严塔尔为之呼吸一滞。

“您说笑了。”他木然而立。


	3. Chapter 3

吉尔菲艾斯醒来时，首先映入眼帘的是窗前伏案的背影。

窸窣的声响令沉思的人有所察觉，他转过头，吉尔菲艾斯才看出那人竟是奥贝斯坦。

奥贝斯坦看到吉尔菲艾斯转醒，表情依然波澜不惊。他放轻脚步，从容地走过去，坐到床边放置的椅子上。

“吉尔菲艾斯提督，您终于醒来了。”

吉尔菲艾斯动了动身子，他立刻用手势制止吉尔菲艾斯。“不要用力，你胸腹之间的伤口很深，暂时不便移动。”

吉尔菲艾斯连忙停止动作。“莱因哈特……”他艰涩地发声，“莱因哈特大人呢？”

“元帅人在奥丁。您受了这么重的伤，元帅震怒，第一时间率军赶回奥丁逮捕主谋立典拉德。”

吉尔菲艾斯一怔，很快就明白过来。“是您的谏言吗？”

“正是。一件事或许有很多种解决方法，不同的方法也能够实现同样的结果。选择最简单最直接的那一种，就是我所希望的。用最快的速度解决困境，用最少的时间达成目标，是我追求的效率。元帅愿意采纳我的建议，实在是我的荣幸。”奥贝斯坦回答。“还有一件事，我必须向您坦白。劝谏元帅下令管制武器的，也是我奥贝斯坦。您平乱归来，在军中人气大盛，元帅也表现出对您非同寻常的信赖。对于武将而言，这确实是莫大的殊荣。在我看来，从某种意义上却是危险的征兆。”说到这里，奥贝斯坦停下来，他的视线在吉尔菲艾斯伤口处流连一圈，又直直地落在吉尔菲艾斯面庞。

吉尔菲艾斯当然领会了话中的意思。莱因哈特曾问他：“你到底是我的什么人？”

他又是怎么回答的？他说：我是您忠实的部下。

时光荏苒，他们早已不再是平民街区比邻而居的幼小孩童。然而这些年来，他依然像初见时那样追随着自己的友人。如果没有相遇，他将是碌碌一生却安享寻常幸福的平凡人。莱因哈特注定是一个不平凡的人，怀揣着惊世骇俗的梦想，却并不介意把这个梦想的光辉分享给他。

他的好友有着天才非同寻常的超前思维，当然也有些天才鹤立鸡群的幼稚任性。可常人行差踏错，也能迷途知返，又何况是聪明过人的天才呢？

莱因哈特大人能走上正确的道路。他一直这样坚信着。莱因哈特是能带领帝国甚至整个宇宙走向更光辉未来的人。

然而在攀升到那个领航人的位置之前，他们又将走过怎样的路？

如果有一天，自己成为莱因哈特的阻碍，事态又会发展到什么地步？

“我和莱因哈特大人一起长大，我早已发誓用我全部的生命来守护他。您不必担忧。”吉尔菲艾斯也同样坦然地仰视奥贝斯坦。他的声音有些虚弱，却非常坚定。“我和您大概是完全不同的人。也许您的做法很对，但请原谅我不能抱持赞成的态度。人前行的每一步，都有整个世界来做见证，我希望元帅成为一名光辉的君主，为宇宙带来清新的变革。为此我将竭尽全力辅佐他前进，别无他求。元帅麾下人才济济，但做下什么样的决定，终归要看他本人。莱因哈特大人必然有承担自己选择的觉悟。他从不停止向前。您相信这一点吗，奥贝斯坦提督？”

奥贝斯坦看着红发提督，他一时没有言语，像是陷入沉思，又像是在打探对方的虚实。

最终，他答道：“我正是如此坚信。”

吉尔菲艾斯闻言，微微一笑，又紧张地问起安妮罗洁的近况。

“格里华德伯爵夫人的情况，我不敢冒昧询问元帅。听米达麦亚说起，她不曾醒来。元帅已经调查清楚，立典拉德曾经派人下毒行刺，幸而发现较早，并不致死。但摄入的纳米级毒素已经侵入细胞内部，短期内无法以药物强行消除，只能通过定期注射解毒剂的方式进行中和。何时能彻底清除，还要视本人的具体情况而定。又或者采用更有效的药物和治疗方法，这一点军部的医疗团队已经在研究了。若伯爵夫人心存牵挂，必能战胜险境与元帅团聚。”

直到这时，吉尔菲艾斯才显出有些难看的脸色。

 

帝国历488年11月，恢复行动能力的吉尔菲艾斯率部返回奥丁。此时，莱因哈特已经晋升成为公爵，兼任帝国宰相与帝国军最高司令官，成为整个银河帝国实际上的掌舵人。而吉尔菲艾斯也被擢拔为帝国元帅，并获得最高司令官代理人、宰相顾问等象征信任与荣光的称号。对此，先行一步参加册封典礼的奥贝斯坦未置一词，然而他临别前意味深长的眼神却让吉尔菲艾斯陷入沉思。

在吉尔菲艾斯获得医生许可、能够自如活动的第一时间，立刻赶往通讯室联络许久不见的挚友。

当那熟悉的身姿通过影像显现出来的时候，吉尔菲艾斯百感交集。莱因哈特同样难以抑制喜悦的情绪，却显然不知道要开口说些什么才好。于是他露出亲切的笑容，问道：“莱因哈特大人，好久不见了。你还好吗？”

明明吉尔菲艾斯率军辗转各地平乱的时候，两人因为忙碌与时差的原因，常常数日无法直接交流。却没有任何一次分别，感觉上像这样的漫长。听到熟悉的声音和语调，莱因哈特觉得胸口似乎有什么悬在半空的东西终于落到了实处。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”他呼唤着友人的名字。

“这句话明明该由我来问你才对。是你替我承受了本该属于我的伤害，我居然还没有留下来照顾你。我就跟奥贝斯坦说过，应该等到你醒过来，一起回奥丁。”

他的话带着些许忐忑。

听到这番话的吉尔菲艾斯，却悄悄地松了口气。只一瞬的懈怠，让这位善良的青年感到了自我厌恶。他看着友人端丽的面庞说：“我很好，一切都平安，不要担心。莱因哈特大人，你知道没有必要那样做。你做了正确的事情，请不要为此感到不安和愧疚。”

“什么正确的事情？立典拉德那种小人，无论什么时候我都能让他原形毕露！奥贝斯坦未免操之过急！米达麦亚和罗严塔尔居然也跟着他胡来！”

似乎无论何时，他的挚友都是这样率直明快，向整个世界主张着自己的信念和观点。他微笑，又为接下来要说的话感到莫名紧张，于是他敛去笑意，缓缓说道：“莱因哈特大人，一直以来你都很清楚的，明明你具备这样的才华与能力，但凡想做的事，某一天绝对可以实现。所以没有任何一件事，值得你操之过急，不是吗？”

莱因哈特定定地看着吉尔菲艾斯，像是发呆，又像是隐忍。愤怒毫无来由。

“吉尔菲艾斯！你还是不忘记对我说教！为什么不能让过去事情就那样过去呢？”

为什么？吉尔菲艾斯问自己。他听到自己的声音在回答。

“莱因哈特大人，这不是说教，更不是责备。无论是作为友人，还是作为部下，我都希望自己的朋友、自己的君主能够正直贤明，以广阔的胸襟包容这世界上形形色色的人、事、物，做出最公正合理的判断。伟大的人也会犯错，这不重要。重要的是，他最终走上了什么样的道路，回首往事是否能够问心无愧，能不能坦然面对每一位对自己抱有期待的人。在那个时候，莱因哈特大人不希望见到我吧，又是为什么呢？”

他总是这样轻易地看穿。莱因哈特当然知道那是指什么时候。“那是……”

“莱因哈特大人，随着您的不断崛起，麾下必将聚集各种各样的人才。不同出身与背景的人，有着不同的阅历和见解，能够提供很多不尽相同的谏言。这些谏言可能相互冲突，却都是发自肺腑，莱因哈特大人不得不用心聆听。我的话，就请作为众多谏言中的一种，在聆听之后，是否愿意采纳，还是要由莱因哈特大人自己做出判断。我希望无论何时何地，莱因哈特大人都能挺起胸膛，堂堂正正地面对每一个人，哪怕是一个微不足道的陌生人也好。”

那湛蓝的双眼中，浮现的是喜悦还是失望呢？吉尔菲艾斯无法分辨。

现在，他只能眺望已经近在咫尺的奥丁，想象两人重逢的场景。

当我们再次相见的时候，莱因哈特大人会更加失望吧。他想。

 

清早的晨风带着丝丝冷意，吹过将醒未醒的城市。

元帅府中，莱因哈特正在等待米达麦亚迎接吉尔菲艾斯归来。

他明显加快了处理公务的速度。罗严塔尔敏锐地察觉到某些异样。他汇报完毕，正准备起身告退，莱因哈特却叫住了他。

“罗严塔尔，如果没有其他的要紧事，留下来陪我一起等吉尔菲艾斯和米达麦亚回来吧。”

“……是。”罗严塔尔只好停下动作。

两人在侍卫的跟随下，缓步来到晨露未晞的中庭。

“罗严塔尔，你和米达麦亚是可以托付生死的好友吧。”莱因哈特看着远方将晴的天空。“在你们看来，我和吉尔菲艾斯究竟是怎样的朋友呢？”

罗严塔尔只觉诧异，一时间不知如何作答。

“为了名誉和权力而背弃友谊的我，实在愧对他的我的信赖！”

罗严塔尔总算相通了其中的关节，几番话在他唇边辗转，最终他放弃了一些锋利的言辞。“元帅，吉尔菲艾斯提督为您做任何事的时候，一定不曾想过回报。阁下有想过从他那里获取什么作为交换吗？”

莱因哈特静静地伫立着。

“我虽然从来没有要求吉尔菲艾斯的回报，却也根本不曾考虑过他的事。一直以来，他总是追随着我……”

我也总是以为，那是理所应当的。

难道不是吗？

他为了和我成为朋友，叩响门扉而来。像我一样敬慕姐姐，憎恨腐朽的高登巴姆王朝。两人风雨同行、一路向前，难道不是理所当然的吗？

“元帅，您是统御千军万马的指挥官，即便一时脆弱，也会断送数之不尽的生命。”罗严塔尔注视着主君挺拔的背影，“请为那些追随您的普通士兵也考虑一下。战场人命如草芥，多活一天也是梦寐以求。能够实现这种愿望的人，正是元帅您。”

“是这样吗？”

莱因哈特沉默着。

那并不能改变我手满鲜血的事实。是我自己选择成为杀人者的。


	4. Chapter 4

“现在，您要为了少数人的牺牲而却步吗？”

罗严塔尔的诘问并不严厉，他的语气甚至十分平静。这简单的问话却像一道惊雷炸响在耳边。莱因哈特想起从秃鹰之城返回奥丁前，奥贝斯坦也曾直言相问。

“阁下，通往和平的是一条鲜血之路。阁下有牺牲的觉悟吗？”

一个两个的都这样问。

“哈。”莱因哈特突然恣意地笑起来，他转头看向即将跃出地平线的旭日，“我从没有后退的打算。就算要付出生命，我也有必须夺取的东西。”

朝阳将这名金发的年轻人染上艳丽的绯红，日出的光辉越过他的剪影，向城市更深处蔓延而去。

罗严塔尔眯起双眼，大胆地直视着他的背影。金红的光芒烙在他眼底。

“阁下的觉悟，我等早已有所感受。倘若某天，牺牲的人是吉尔菲艾斯提督……”

“住口！罗严塔尔！”莱因哈特猛然转身。

罗严塔尔从那双眼睛里看到了清晰的愤怒。

霞光映衬着蓝色的眼睛，像湖水中开出红莲，十分美丽。罗严塔尔为这倏忽的想法哑然失笑一秒，他平静地欠身行礼：“是在下失言了。”

莱因哈特静静地端详着这名追随他已久的男人。在他与吉尔菲艾斯尚未显赫时，罗严塔尔早早投奔而来，虽说想要借他之手为米达麦亚解围，却也称得上是最初支持他的一员。他们之间几经试探、机锋相对，最终确认了彼此具备相互信服的能力。吉尔菲艾斯对智勇双全的罗严塔尔可谓赞赏有加，莱因哈特却不以为意，这世界从来不缺顺势而起的人，他自己正是其中之一。为友情而做出选择的这个男人，又在追求什么呢？

“不要再让我听到这样的话。吉尔菲艾斯是能在乱世中生存下去的人。”莱因哈特并没有带着怒意斥责，他冷漠地走过罗严塔尔身旁，想了想又停下来。

“罗严塔尔，有时候，你和奥贝斯坦还真有几分相似。”

这毫不矫饰的评论让罗严塔尔产生了一种混合着厌恶与愉悦的微妙情绪。

他确实是能在乱世中生存下去的人，如果没有遇到您的话。

 

迎接吉尔菲艾斯回归的米达麦亚，现在久违地感受到一种轻松惬意。从秃鹰之城返回奥丁以来，他总为莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯之间发生的事惴惴不安。如今见到气色、神态与从前一般无异的吉尔菲艾斯，他不由松了口气。

这段时间元帅的变化自不必说，好友罗严塔尔也展现出非同寻常的微妙态度。吉尔菲艾斯的归来，似乎终于可以将一切导回正轨。

把人平安无事地送到元帅府，他便和罗严塔尔一起搭乘地上车返回办公驻地。

米达麦亚却发现自己的好友似乎沉浸在一种莫名的情绪里。这令他十分奇怪。

“罗严塔尔，我不在的时候，你身上发生了什么事吗？”

“哦？怎么讲？”

“你今天话少了，心不在焉的，还每一句都刻薄得厉害。刚才见到吉尔菲艾斯提督，你就差用眼神杀掉他了。”

罗严塔尔不由失笑。“如果眼神能杀人，我保证奥贝斯坦已经死过不知道多少回了。吉尔菲艾斯提督看来恢复得不错呐，那气势立刻和毕典菲尔特打上一架也肯定不会落于下风。”

“他似乎……有些低落啊。”米达麦亚略有些迟疑地说道。

“……你说哪个？”罗严塔尔一顿，随后他又自顾自地接下去，“吉尔菲艾斯啊，人生低落的时候还多得很，他比我们可都年轻多了。”

米达麦亚侧头看着好友，只见罗严塔尔单手托着下颌，透过玻璃看着窗外的晴朗天空。

一时风起云动，天上空空荡荡、湛蓝如洗，唯有阳光夺目，不曾减去分毫。

 

史瓦齐别馆。

先帝过世后，格里华德伯爵夫人移居此处，过上了深居简出的生活。即便亲弟权倾朝野，这位曾经的宠妃也并未表现出太多的欣喜，反而流露出一种忧郁的深思。

不久前，安妮罗洁遭毒计陷入昏迷，原本寂寥的史瓦齐别馆才重新热闹起来。人数众多的医疗团队入驻别馆，日夜研究安妮罗洁的病情变化，希望助她早日恢复神识。因为研究毫无进展，莱因哈特几次勃然大怒，但无意义的愤怒并不能让安妮罗洁尽快醒来。

此刻，别馆中的士兵和专家们难免忐忑不安，他们一举一动都轻手轻脚，时刻准备承受来自黄金狮子的怒火。或许是失望太多次，也或许是因为身旁跟随着久别的故友，这一回莱因哈特并没有为研究不力的事情问责任何人。他沉默地带着吉尔菲艾斯来到安妮罗洁的卧房。

两人在元帅府简单聊过了彼此近况，吉尔菲艾斯就提出要见安妮罗洁。

虽然早已做好心理准备，但见到向来温柔亲切的安妮罗洁失去了一贯的笑容与活力，倒卧在床长睡不起，吉尔菲艾斯还是难免黯然伤神。

“我没有遵守约定。”莱因哈特开口，“明明已经从高登巴姆手里夺回了姐姐，我却没能守护她。”

“这不是你的错，安妮小姐一定不会责怪你的。”吉尔菲艾斯看着床边排列的生命体征检测器，上面的数值一切正常。

“她确实不会责怪我，她从不这样做。姐姐写给我的最近一封信，还说让我多多听取你的意见，不要固执己见。吉尔菲艾斯，你说，姐姐希望我成为什么样的人？我怎么做，才不会让她失望？”

吉尔菲艾斯深深吸了一口气。“在秃鹰之城，我也收到了安妮小姐的来信，她希望我一直支持着莱因哈特大人，直到完成梦想，或者殉身宇宙。希望我能陪伴您走到最后。”

莱因哈特心头一震。

莱因哈特，不要孤单一人啊。那是小时候姐姐常说的话。如今，她还是想告诉他，无论走到多远，都不要孤身一人。

“安妮小姐从来没有说过，希望莱因哈特大人成为什么样的人。她的愿望，一直都是莱因哈特大人能够平安幸福地活下去。”

“平安幸福地活下去……”莱因哈特呆呆看着姐姐姣好的面容，“我做得到吗？”

“莱因哈特大人，不开心吗？”

“吉尔菲艾斯，那天你和我谈过之后，我想了很多。想到过以后，也想到了从前，我们一起读军校的日子，真是开心啊。从你出事之后，直到今天见到你，我都觉得自己缺了一块。以那样的方式活下去是不对的吧？吉尔菲艾斯，我很抱歉，一直以来……”

“不要这样说，抱歉的是我。奥贝斯坦提督和我谈过。他的热忱和忠诚，我半分也不敢轻看。他的提议没有错，纳谏的您更没有错。我确实……曾经感到失落。莱因哈特大人身边聚集了越来越多有才能的人，为了远大的梦想和追求，每个人都在前进。而我是个没有抱负的人，我会不会拖慢了大家的脚步？”

这番前所未有的剖白，让莱因哈特愣在原地，一时间忘记言语。

“但……这并不重要。只要看着莱因哈特大人，我就能找到前进的步伐。莱因哈特大人，是怎样前进的呢？我在观察，也在不断思考。莱因哈特大人，一起到更高更远的地方去吧。犹豫不前，不是你该有的姿态。”

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特转头看向挚友，他伸出右手，握拳搭在对方的肩上。那双澄澈的蓝眼睛清晰地倒映出自己的模样。“过去的已经过去了。我向你保证，威斯塔朗特的事不会再有了。”

吉尔菲艾斯也百感交集，他定定看着友人。“莱因哈特大人愿意这样说，我真的很高兴。您这样说的话，我也就安心了……”

“吉尔菲艾斯？”

莱因哈特心底突然生出一种不祥的预感。

“对不起……”吉尔菲艾斯露出温柔的神情。“这是我自己的一点私心。我可以离开一段时间吗？”

“离开？什么意思？你要到哪里去？”

“回到奥丁之前，我就已经了解过，帝国现在的医疗水平，无法为安妮小姐提供帮助。我打算到费沙和同盟去，寻找能让安妮小姐醒来的办法。如果……几十年后才能醒来，面对整个变化的世界，她一定会非常寂寞吧？”

莱因哈特没有想到是这样的理由，他有些意料之外的怒火，又有些奇怪的伤感。

“为什么……一定要这样？”

吉尔菲艾斯没有回答。他转身走向窗边。

“吉尔菲艾斯，站住，不准走！不是说好了，要一起把整个宇宙掌握在手中吗？”

红发青年停在窗边。他拉开半掩的天鹅绒窗帘，顿时阳光扑入，一片光明。

返回奥丁的这一路上，他不断地自我拷问：因为受到挫折，因为心情沮丧，就要逃离莱因哈特大人身边吗？吉尔菲艾斯，你要振作起来啊！

他又清楚地认识到，已经到了不得不离开的时候。他们在一起的时间太久了，他需要一点距离，让彼此保留最理性的思考方向。继续这样下去，总有一天，终将无颜面对总是微笑着鼓励自己前行的安妮罗洁，那么温柔的安妮小姐……

“莱因哈特大人，我的心总是向着你的。这一点，请你一定不要忘记。这是我自己选择要开始的旅程。请相信我吧，相信我能够唤回安妮小姐，我会很快回到您身边，到那时再一起享受三个人的下午茶时光，好吗？”

三个人的下午茶，一度是记忆中最美好的画面。每次远征得胜归来，安妮罗洁总是等候在旅途的终点。

只是年少的勇将们未曾想过，驰骋星海的旅途，古往今来何曾有过终点？

 

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特静静闭眼片刻，他在瞬息之间似乎已经整理好自己的情绪。然而，还是有些许微不可察的颤栗暴露在他的声音里。“是不是深爱着姐姐？”

吉尔菲艾斯略显诧异，却很快露出了如释重负的神情。他没有说话，只是深深地注视着自己多年的好友。

莱因哈特已经知道了正确答案。我一辈子都没有办法忘记这个表情，他想。

“我把姐姐托付给你。带着能让她再次露出笑容的方法，一起回来吧。这一回，轮到我来守护你和姐姐了。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，从现在开始，你自由了。”


	5. Chapter 5

宇宙历798年，帝国历489年的1月。罗严克拉姆阵营的核心人物之一，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯离开首都奥丁，带着帝国宰相莱因哈特的密令踏上了崭新的旅途。

原隶属于吉尔菲艾斯的军队一分为二，交由米达麦亚和罗严塔尔两位一级上将执掌。

后世的史学家们一致认定，这是开国皇帝与建国重臣分道扬镳的开始，也是“干冰之剑”奥贝斯坦“第二人”剪除计划的揭幕序曲。

凡事总有征兆，不安定的火种往往在不经意间酝酿而生，或者深入土壤燎原而起，或者浮于虚空自燃而尽。

莱因哈特明令解除吉尔菲艾斯兵权的同时保留其宰相顾问等称号，并表示随时欢迎吉尔菲艾斯完成任务早日归来。在有心人眼中，这样的举措变相成一种驱逐功臣的怀柔手段。军中对此颇有微词，奥贝斯坦原本就不甚乐观的评价持续低走。

 

“吉尔菲艾斯也要避嫌远离核心，真令人心寒呐。”罗严塔尔这样感叹道。同时他清楚地认识到，这件事从外部来看，是元帅迫于压力、舍弃旧友，转向提携奥贝斯坦，实际上奥贝斯坦并未获得任何名利，一时间流言蜚语、猜疑嫉恨全部涌向这位义眼提督。单凭结果而论，未尝不是求仁得仁。

米达麦亚无可奈何地看着好友。“不要这样说，你明明知道他是为了格里华德伯爵夫人的事情奔走。这位夫人的紧要程度，你我再清楚不过了。”

最近这件事闹得沸沸扬扬，海鹫高级军官俱乐部里，几乎每一场聚会都以此展开话题，就连向来稳重的副官拜耶尔蓝也忍不住询问米达麦亚的看法。米达麦亚只觉苦不堪言。

“元帅和提督的情谊不容置疑。罗严克拉姆公爵的向心力不会受到动摇，请安心地乘在这条大船上吧。”米达麦亚这样告诉他的部下。

而面对他向来难以捉摸的好友，米达麦亚却无法轻易说出宽慰的话。

 

吉尔菲艾斯离开的时候，并没有举行送别仪式，甚至莱因哈特本人也没有露面。用齐格飞自己的话来讲：“我对莱因哈特大人要说的话，早已传达给他了。而他的心意，我也切实地感受到了。”他一反常态地选择前往民用宇宙港，搭乘普通商船开始他的旅行。按照他的意愿，前去送别的只有米达麦亚和罗严塔尔两人。

那天吉尔菲艾斯脱去军装，一身便服，就像任何一位要出门远游的普通青年，面带笑容，令人如沐春风。米达麦亚一时触动，只能在心底感叹造化弄人。

也许是表情出卖了心情，吉尔菲艾斯对他说：“米达麦亚提督，离开是我自己的决定，与元帅无关。我一定会带着好的结果回来。在这期间，就请两位全力守护元帅夺取宇宙吧。”

“您有把握找到可以解决问题的方法吗？”提问的人是罗严塔尔。

“如果没有，就只好自己创造了。”吉尔菲艾斯笑着回答，看起来他对远行的结果与影响毫不在意。

罗严塔尔没有应声。

吉尔菲艾斯看着他。“两位是最早来到元帅身边的人，可以说和元帅患难与共并肩走到现在。他的气度与能力，相信大家都看在眼里。无论是哪一方面，请给予他更多的支持吧。”

罗严塔尔答道：“元帅永远是我效忠的对象。”

吉尔菲艾斯摇着头收起笑容，他说：“谁都需要有一丝保留的余地，您不必献上自己的全部心意，请尝试着……再靠近一些。无论光也罢、影也罢，距离近了就会发现很多不一样的东西。人有时候会被想象打败，只有前进才能将失重感远远甩在身后。”

 

“吉尔菲艾斯提督可是特意关照了，元帅要托付给你。”米达麦亚打趣道，“罗严塔尔，新的一年要打起精神多出力气啊。”

“是托付给‘我们’才对。真是个人情练达的年轻人啊，明明自己都跑远了，还能甜蜜地把烂摊子甩手给人。”

“咳！注意你的用词！”与罗严塔尔的谈话有时就是心脏的磨难，米达麦亚习以为常地陷入一种提心吊胆的无语状态，“还有我必须提醒你，现在贝根格伦可是你的人，你千万别吓坏了他。”

“我看他对吉尔菲艾斯实在忠心耿耿，深深陷入失落中没走出来，满腹怨言无处倾诉。”

“那现在，考验你能力的时候到了。”

“我一点也不想经历这种考验。”罗严塔尔无奈地回答，“无关紧要的比较，大概没什么意义。”

如果这样的人成为比较对象，感觉还真是微妙。

吉尔菲艾斯的位置不是一人能够胜任的。这一点在军部已经达成了隐形的共识。现在莱因哈特身边不仅有副官，还有次席副官，这在从前是必然不会发生的事情。

故人离开以后，莱因哈特身上似乎发生了某种难以言喻的变化。

是心灰意冷吗？还是懈怠放松了吗？

再靠近一些的话……那光芒，是会变得更加耀眼，还是会变得平平无奇泯然于众呢？

 

莱因哈特成为帝国宰相以来，积极推动财政、税制以及行政组织的改革，为了巩固自身的权力，整顿内务占据了他相当一部分精力。身居高位，忙碌是意料之中，更是合情合理的。然而在某些琐碎的闲暇时刻，他似乎有意地告诉自己，还要更加忙碌，还能在有限的时间里实现更多的事情。仿佛只要不停下脚步，就能填补内心的空白，在姐姐已经无法给予他安慰、吉尔菲艾斯又离开他之后。他深刻地感受到一种半身被剥离的痛苦。为了弥补自己所失去的，非要夺取更多的东西不可。

然而，孩子气的想法是行不通的。怒火就像战火一样，不是随处都可以倾泻的。如果当真失去了什么重要的东西，那一定不是因为别人的过失。在漫长的时间里，从来没有为某些细小的变化而驻足停留，他不是能停下脚步的人。前进的步伐太快了，很多风景就被抛之脑后，美好的画面成为模糊的像素。不是什么人都能踏足加速度的世界。

正当莱因哈特打算采取下一步行动的时候，技术上将胥夫特提出了秃鹰之城要塞移动计划。莱因哈特顿觉眼前一亮，几乎不假思索地同意了这个看似荒谬的大胆计划。如果一个近乎废弃的要塞，能为战场增添几分耐人寻味的乐趣，有何不可呢？

新作战行动人事命令很快就传达下去，并在军部引起轩然大波。大型独立作战行动的指挥权，向来交由米达麦亚或者罗严塔尔。但如今，连吉尔菲艾斯也远走他方，如此大权旁落就显得不那么奇怪了。以奥贝斯坦为首的参谋团给出了相当合理的建议，莱因哈特也并未觉得不妥。

“您原本属意的人选是？”首席秘书官希尔德询问。这位美丽少女具有不凡的才干和明快的个性，是莱因哈特所欣赏的为数不多的女性之一。

“罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特回答。

这个名字却让秘书官小姐大感惊异。“为什么不是米达麦亚提督呢？”

“米达麦亚的行动向来稳定而合理，并且展现出极高的效率。但……如果是罗严塔尔的话，说不定会有些意料之外的惊喜。”

 

罗严塔尔到莱因哈特办公室的时候，莱因哈特正在读取要塞移动作战筹备的最新进展报告。罗严塔尔并未惊扰他，而是默默等待莱因哈特阅读完毕。

莱因哈特随意地看了看报告内容，似乎想起什么，问道：“罗严塔尔，对于本次作战行动的人选，你感到失望吗？”

“不敢。元帅的决定，想必是深思熟虑之下的结果。”罗严塔尔平静地回答。他和米达麦亚虽然没有公开表达过意见，私下里仍是难掩失望之意。失望归失望，他很清楚这样安排的用意。

只要奥贝斯坦还在，谁也不会有成为“第二人”的可能。吉尔菲艾斯之后，军中人望最盛、功勋最高的人，无非是他与米达麦亚。

莱因哈特轻轻地笑了笑，罗严塔尔被那声音所吸引，抬起头看着这位年轻的霸主。

“失望也是人之常情，战场毕竟是我等武人的归宿。只是你看起来，似乎对这个作战计划兴趣不大。是不满这项计划吗？”

“并没有。”罗严塔尔摇头，“只是这样的要塞战前所未有，且兴师动众，会不会有些夸张？也许胥夫特上将的奇思妙想，并不能带来实际的增益。这样的消耗未必要比普通的作战方式来得更加有效。”

“看来你确实不看好这项作战计划。”莱因哈特肯定地说。

罗严塔尔选择保持沉默。

这样的姿态似乎令莱因哈特感受到些许愉悦。“胥夫特不是个可用的人，不过即便是庸才穷尽一生所想，也能拿出些与众不同的东西来。倘若本次作战成功，负责指挥的坎普便能晋升一级。若是作战失败，胥夫特也该交出他的上将军衔了。至于同盟军看到凭空出现移动要塞的表情，还真是值得期待一下啊。”

被莱因哈特言辞中的锐利所撼动，罗严塔尔眯起双眼。他不由自主地倾身向前。“元帅，这项计划有其危险性，空间跳跃并不完全稳定。如果坎普……”

“如果不能顺利完成这件事，那就说明他只能做到这种程度而已。只是这样的话，不足怜惜。”

即使阳光和煦，依然难掩话中冷意。而这一丝冷意，却仿佛飞蛾起舞，带动火焰斑驳，罗严塔尔觉得似乎浑身都烧了起来。这冰冷的火焰让他久违地体验到一种难耐的焦躁。

这阵令人恍惚的躁动在他心底越来越张狂。他听见自己的声音：“元帅，自从您继承公爵之名，已经很久没来过提督俱乐部了。那里的陈年佳酿以及男人之间的话题，都随时欢迎您的莅临。”

这突如其来的邀请令莱因哈特有些意外，随后他很快露出兴致盎然的表情。

“我倒是听说过，你们编排了一百八十种奥贝斯坦让吉尔菲艾斯离开奥丁的理由，我很感兴趣。”

“……”罗严塔尔道，“很遗憾，我并没有参与这个话题。所以无法向您转述这一百八十种言之凿凿的理由。不过，我参与了另外一个话题——作战行动为什么选择秃鹰之城。”

“哦？说来听听。”

“在敝人看来，秃鹰之城也许是个伤心之地，要塞战的精髓或许就是以勇往直前的进攻，将两座要塞相撞，最终消去存在的痕迹。如果不曾……”

“够了！罗严塔尔！立刻出去！”那双清澈的蓝色眼睛再次盛满鲜明的怒火。

实在艳丽之极。

“遵命。”罗严塔尔起身行礼，未做多余言辞，转身正准备离去。

身后却传来了平静无波的问话声。

“你的邀请，什么时候都有效吗？”

“是的。”他没有转头，却难掩唇边上扬的细小弧度。


	6. Chapter 6

由奥贝斯坦提督领导的参谋部号称银河帝国最繁忙的部门。无论战时或平时，参谋总长奥贝斯坦往往要在夜深人静的时候才能离开他的办公室。由于上级亲身做出了这样的表率，参谋团全体更加不敢大意，除开外勤任务通常没有人能准时下班。这个传统此后一直延续到奥贝斯坦卸任，成为军部流传的一段佳话。

据说，参谋部两位士官打招呼时经常会出现这样的问候：“辛苦了，听说你们上周又忙到和那位提督一起下班了？”

“哪里哪里，这周总该轮到你们了吧？”

而当事人对此毫不知情，又或者只是单纯地放任不理。

如今，这位银发义眼的冷面提督，注意力全然集中在另外的方面。

菲尔纳上校的报告显示，近来元帅传唤米达麦亚、罗严塔尔的次数明显增多，这是个值得注意的现象。

“属下斗胆猜测，吉尔菲艾斯提督离开以后，元帅身边确实需要能为他分忧的人。现任提督里，与元帅相识最早、交情最深的，就只有这两位了。”

奥贝斯坦听过菲尔纳的陈述，淡然表示：“吉尔菲艾斯之后，军中最具话语权的就是米达麦亚和罗严塔尔，元帅对他们的宠信理当适可而止。再观察一段时间，尤其要注意罗严塔尔的言行。”

菲尔纳闻言不由腹诽：倘若不是吉尔菲艾斯提督离开，元帅也不会想到要格外擢拔其他人。然而奥贝斯坦手下的参谋团，成员个个具备非凡的素质，菲尔纳立刻就抓到了重点：“不需要特别关注米达麦亚提督吗？”

“不必。”奥贝斯坦道，“米达麦亚是个循规蹈矩的人，通常不会做什么出格的事情。这两人站在同一阵线，如果有异动，一定是从罗严塔尔开始。那个男人就像齿爪锋利的犬鹫，不用锁链紧紧捆住的话，可没办法安分地待在牢笼里。”

菲尔纳早适应了奥贝斯坦的行事作风，这样的话并不足以令他动摇。他默默在心里记下：参谋总长的认知里，罗严塔尔提督是个野心写在眼睛里的男人。他不由自主地哀悼了几秒钟，并提醒自己不要在言语上对罗严塔尔做出任何形式的美化。

奥贝斯坦向来信奉君主应当无情，以杀伐决断的魄力令群臣感到敬畏，任何慈爱或者亲近的举动都会有损威严。菲尔纳认可其中的道理，却并不认为世上会存在这样理想化的铁面君主。万物有私，人皆有情，倘若一位君主不能体会到人间百味，便无法与臣民获得通感乃至共鸣，更遑论对社会底层的苦难生活心存怜悯、对向死而生的坚强生命怀抱敬畏。拔除人情味的君主，会不会变成第二个鲁道夫大帝呢？

这样的问题菲尔纳实在问不出口，但他依然试探着说出了自己的感想：“元帅召见两位提督或许不是为了公事，可能只是需要几位能坦率交流的朋友。元帅雄才大略，毕竟也是个二十多岁的年轻人，这个承上启下的年纪，即使对普通人来说也非常重要。如果这时候就活成了一个孤家寡人，那人生未免也太……太无趣了。”

菲尔纳本想说“人生未免悲惨”，却猛然记起面前的上司似乎也是多年孤家寡人，私生活简直风平浪静无可挑剔，于是立刻转变了用词。

“是吗？”奥贝斯坦第一次听到这样的形容，未免有些好奇。“你是这样看待他的吗？”

菲尔纳连忙回答：“我们并不是在背后非议元帅。他太年轻了，身居高位，亲友零落，又连年投身战场，会不会缺少某一部分生活经验？当然也轮不到我来说这种话，我想——能作为人生前辈的榜样或者参照，对他来说也几乎没有了。”

 

要塞移动计划的前期准备很快就大功告成，众提督齐聚元帅府中央发令室观看秃鹰之城的首次迁跃。荧幕上星光点点，令满室人造灯火黯然失色。提督们多数身经百战，即使不能亲身参与作战，也都难以按捺心中激昂。

自从得知作战计划的发起人是胥夫特，米达麦亚便对本次行动心存介怀，然而此时，他也难免被突现眼前的巨大要塞所震撼。这恐怕是帝国战争史上首次要塞级的战役，身为武人生于此世，当真是与有荣焉。

他一时兴起，正准备对罗严塔尔说些什么，转头却见好友神情漠然地看着屏幕中央的秃鹰之城，一双眼似笑非笑，全然没有受到鼓动。不知为什么，看到那样的眼神，心里的慷慨雄壮全部消失不见，米达麦亚实在难以忍受那种突然间空荡荡的落差。

观礼结束后，米达麦亚第一时间拦下了罗严塔尔。

“怎么？要喝酒？”罗严塔尔挑眉。

“喝什么酒啊，今晚要在俱乐部给坎普和缪拉饯别，你都不记得了吗？”

“哦，是有这么一回事。一起去？”

“一起去，说定了。带着你的新参谋贝根格伦。”米达麦亚随意地看看了四周，“我说你是怎么回事？好歹也是元帅在的场合，你就不能收敛一些？”

罗严塔尔看向有些警惕的米达麦亚：“我发表了什么不恰当的言论？……我连话都没说！”

“不是说这个！”米达麦亚刻意压低了声线，“你摆着一张丧气脸给谁看？要是被你舰队里的士兵看见了，没准要士气大跌的！别转移话题，你想什么呢？”

“有这么明显？”罗严塔尔疑惑地默默摸了摸自己的脸。

“所以说，你在想什么？”

“米达麦亚，刚才你没发觉一个还挺惊悚的事实吗？在场的都是罗严克拉姆阵营的核心力量，如果同盟或者费沙或者随便哪里冒出来的什么组织，趁机发动毁灭性的空袭，历史的进程就完全改变了。你、我、元帅，全都会变成不值一提的尘埃。”

米达麦亚简直被这诡异的思路惊得说不出话。“你为什么总是要想这些有的没的？事实就是，我好好地站在这里，你也是，我们依然会为了元帅奔赴前线，元帅的运势可不是随便什么诡计就能阻挡的。”

“但愿如此。”

“我知道你不满这次的作战行动，事已至此，成败但看结果就好。你也不要像上次那样，乱讲些什么在别人手下做事终归只是被当成棋子摆布之类的话，就算是酒后妄言，也千万别再说了。元帅毕竟是个有仁心的人。”

“米达麦亚，我之前希望元帅振作起来，是真心实意的。但上位者用人，到底是无情至上，这没什么好说。成为车前卒终归是我自愿的，那些牢骚话你别放在心上。至于元帅怎么样嘛，结论先别下得太早，吉尔菲艾斯离开之后，他多少有些变化。他会成为什么样的君主，你不期待吗？”

那个人会成为全副武装，强大到无懈可击的至高者；又或者只是徒有华丽的外表，最终沦为权臣的傀儡……

“罗严塔尔，”米达麦亚忽然正色道，“元帅走上什么样的道路，不仅取决于他本人的觉悟，我们这些做臣子的，也有义务辅佐他坚守本心，如果只是坐享其成、腆受荣光，和那些不劳而获的人有什么两样呢？”

罗严塔尔讶然，随即回以微笑：“米达麦亚……你总是令我惊喜。吉尔菲艾斯想要传达的，也是这个意思吧。难怪他对你那么放心。”

“是、是这样吗？”米达麦亚有些不好意思。

“比起我们，你想到就去做，又会适时而止，真是不可思议。”

“……也没有吧？”

“只是你自己不觉得罢了。”

 

坎普和缪拉率领的伊谢尔伦远征军已经出发半月有余，前线仍未传回任何战报。军官俱乐部每天都会为远征的战果开设新赌局，留守后方的提督们摩拳擦掌开辟出另一方战场。

“要我说，坎普他肯定拿不下杨威利！”毕典菲尔特的大嗓门老远就能听见，“杨威利的首级是我的！”

“你这就未免夸大了！”众人纷纷出言调笑。

气氛一下子热闹起来，米达麦亚不由得被吸去了视线。他和梅克林格正躲在角落里喝酒。

梅克林格也看了过去。“米达麦亚提督，您不去下注吗？”

“算了吧。杨威利是块难啃的硬骨头，这次远征就算拿下了伊谢尔伦，也未必能拿下杨威利。那样的人物，真期待与他交手啊。”米达麦亚没说的是，罗严塔尔同样没有下注，只不过是因为他并不看好坎普。

“坎普，没有什么可指摘的地方，同时也没有什么太出挑的地方。”罗严塔尔如是说，“要面对那个‘魔术师’，只有及格水准可不行的。”

 

此时，外间那些吵闹声陡然散去，只听见众人纷纷起立问好，梅克林格抬眼一看，人群中央正是俊美非凡的帝国宰相莱因哈特。

继承爵位以后，莱因哈特已经很久没有来过军官俱乐部。这次突如其来的到访，让众将感到奇异和忐忑。

莱因哈特穿过人群，一边耐心地对每个人回礼。

“大家不必拘束。我从前和吉尔菲艾斯也经常过来的，自从搬到史瓦齐别馆，就不怎么方便来了。最近又换了住所，偶尔也要来和大家聚一聚。”

为了避免惊扰全力以赴的医疗团队，莱因哈特已经迁离了原本和安妮罗洁、吉尔菲艾斯共同居住的史瓦齐别馆，移居到后勤部统一安置的军官宿舍。高级军官宿舍比起普通民居而言，自然具备多种便利的条件，只是莱因哈特作为帝国最高的权力者却坚持这样的朴素生活，实在令很多人望而生畏。这种作风与态度，在军中引发热议，许多士兵认为莱因哈特就是军神的化身，被奥丁大神派来拯救一片狼藉的银河帝国。比起腐败的先帝、前宰相与旧贵族，显然这位年轻人更值得追随与效仿。褒扬声渐渐从军属中传开，普通民众也都知道罗严克拉姆公爵不慕富贵，是能够托付的人选。

“刚才你们兴致勃勃，在说些什么？”

“元帅！刚才毕典菲尔特说，他要取杨威利项上首级！”

“我那是——”

“哦？有意思。不过，我军打算拿下杨威利的提督，可不止你一个。各位都拿出真本事来吧！别让毕典菲尔特抢了先！”

米达麦亚远远看着，不禁由衷赞叹莱因哈特的过人风采，却突然听到莱因哈特发问：“米达麦亚和罗严塔尔在哪里？”

说话间莱因哈特已经看到角落里的米达麦亚，不假思索便走了过去。这副有事要谈的模样令众人纷纷自觉避让，梅克林格也忙起身打算换个位置，却被莱因哈特及时阻止。“无妨，我只是和米达麦亚叙叙旧，你不用刻意回避。”

梅克林格左右环顾，只见众人三五成群地聚在一处，或小酌或低语，却都时不时地往这里瞥上一眼。他顿感如坐针毡，然而只能无奈地退了回去。


	7. Chapter 7

莱因哈特坦然在米达麦亚对面坐下，他看了看略显吃惊的米达麦亚和明显局促的梅克林格。“你们两个真是奇怪的组合。我突然过来，打扰你们了吗？”

“没有，”梅克林格道，“刚刚我是来邀请米达麦亚提督下注，赌一赌伊谢尔伦的战况。”

莱因哈特闻言立即表现出浓厚的兴趣。

米达麦亚只好苦笑着解释：“元帅，我没有打算下注。杨威利不好对付，想轻松攻下伊谢尔伦不是件容易的事。此外战况未明，现在就下结论未免也太轻率了。”

“你这么说固然有些道理，”莱因哈特不以为意，“但这样言辞犹豫倒不太像你了。在所谓的结论上，你和罗严塔尔是不是有些分歧？”

米达麦亚哪里敢说罗严塔尔觉得胜算五成都是一种夸耀，他起身给莱因哈特倒了杯红酒，说：“是啊，阁下真是敏锐。他偏要说最好的行动就是直接用秃鹰之城撞上伊谢尔伦来个玉石俱焚，我们争论半天也没有结果，这时我去下注倒显得是在赌气了。”

“那可真像是他会说的话。”莱因哈特轻笑一声，他非凡的容貌令人无法移开视线。“怎么没看到他？我以为你们总是在一起的。”

“偶尔也有他丢下我一个人喝酒的时候。”

“是啊，无论多么亲密的朋友……”莱因哈特的神色突然添了一分忧郁，“也不可能永远都在一起的。”

米达麦亚意识到自己说错了话，他忙说：“您说的很对，有时候我跟着不放，可能会坏了他的好事。”

“嗯？”这意味不明的话让莱因哈特有些疑惑，梅克林格却露出了会心的微笑。

米达麦亚只好硬着头皮说下去：“罗严塔尔可是公认的……公认的模范男友。他实在太受欢迎了，在俱乐部外面排队等他的美女们数不胜数，大家都很羡慕。所以他经常出去约会，也不是什么怪事。”这话说完，米达麦亚简直不敢抬头看梅克林格脸上有点夸张的笑容。

莱因哈特却没什么反应，他表示理解地点了点头：“‘帝国名花终结者’罗严塔尔，这我还是知道的。”

米达麦亚已经替好友舍弃了羞耻之心：“因为他的女友总是换得很频繁。但他其实……不大会拒绝那些女人的，一般收到告白就接受了。”

“确实，美人投怀送抱，男人总是很难拒绝。”梅克林格决定稍稍解救一下难为情的米达麦亚，“据我了解，在帝国名媛们的评论中，罗严塔尔提督还真是个专一又体贴的好男人。”

“什么？”震惊的人是米达麦亚。

梅克林格道：“阁下是否记得毕典菲尔特的前女友曾经气势汹汹地找上门来？在罗严塔尔提督身上，这样的事可从来没有发生过。尤其以他一个月一换女友的频率，就更显得难能可贵了。那些女人在分手之后依然对他一往情深，据说正是因为交往期间罗严塔尔的专情与认真。当然分手也绝对干脆利落，毫不拖泥带水。”

米达麦亚还是第一次近距离接触好友的八卦，一时间只觉得世界之大无奇不有。在内心某处，他仍然为自己的好友感到惋惜与悲哀。

“明知道会分手，为什么那些女人还是不肯回头呢？”米达麦亚摇摇头。

“这其中的道理可就玄奥了。”梅克林格看了看米达麦亚，又看了看莱因哈特，想想才说道，“维斯特帕列男爵夫人曾说过，好男人是用来分享的……”

语毕，在场的三个男人同时陷入沉默之中。

 

“那么，”梅克林格尴尬地清清嗓子，“想来此时，罗严塔尔提督正与一位绝色美人在家中共进晚餐吧？”

“呃，”米达麦亚也略显尴尬地回应，“罗严塔尔是不留女人过夜的，他从不把女人带回家。罗严塔尔家其实不在奥丁。”

他正思索着要如何换个话题，却发现两双眼睛都充满好奇地看着他。米达麦亚只好继续讲下去。

“罗严塔尔家原本是下级贵族，他母亲却是伯爵世家下嫁来的千金。伯爵之家虽然富有百年积蓄，终究被纨绔子弟挥霍一空。罗严塔尔的父亲不拘身份地位，精通经商之道，通过自己的能力赚取了巨额财富。后来家道中落的伯爵把自己美貌的小女儿嫁给了罗严塔尔的父亲，算起来罗严塔尔的父亲比他母亲还要年长二十岁。”

一边说着，米达麦亚注意到莱因哈特眼里似乎升起了愤怒与轻蔑。他明白莱因哈特是误会了什么，然而有些事他没有立场去解释。

“出嫁以后，那位夫人逐渐远离了首都社交圈，开始沉迷在度假与购物中，后来罗严塔尔家干脆出售了奥丁的宅邸，搬往费沙定居。罗严塔尔不同意到费沙去，又打算留在奥丁读军校，所以家中只为他留下一间别馆。别馆距军校很近，远离市区，平时罗严塔尔自己是不怎么回去的，只有家政服务公司定期派人前往清洁。他住在军部分配的宿舍，这一点大家是知道的。军官宿舍可不方便带不明身份的女人过去啊。”

“原来还有这种事。”梅克林格说，“我们还猜过，罗严塔尔到底有多少个秘密据点能用来金屋藏娇。”

“怎么可能？”米达麦亚失笑。他想说，罗严塔尔多少是个有些精神洁癖的人。但这话说来索然无味，他也就不想提起了。

“看来，你真的很了解他啊，米达麦亚。”一直默默倾听的莱因哈特开口，“但有一件事……罗严塔尔新女友的发色，你知道吗？”

“呃……”米达麦亚一时无言，“我连他有了新女友都不知道。”

“是红头发。”莱因哈特带着鲜活的笑意说，“他之前离开的时候，袖口落下来一根鲜艳的红色头发。想不到竟然有连你也不知道的事啊。”

米达麦亚长叹一声：“我其实很少见到他和女人们相处的样子。他看起来目无法纪，好歹还是个严于律己的军人，没那么随便。”

“确实如此。不过这么说来，从前他还没这样松懈，”莱因哈特率性表露出自己的不满，“现在已经连自己的形象工程也放弃了吗？”

米达麦亚哑口无言。

梅克林格笑着接道：“元帅，未必是罗严塔尔提督的行止变得放纵了。或许是您注意到了之前从来没有发现过的细节也说不定。”

“嗯？”哑口无言的人变成了莱因哈特。他努力回想更早以前见到的罗严塔尔，却根本记不起罗严塔尔是否佩戴着特殊的袖扣，更别提袖扣上是否留存过女人的头发。

那个人的存在感，从何时起逐渐变得这样强烈？

对罗严塔尔的印象，从一个雷电交加的雨夜开始。从那之后，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚的名字，并列在他人才收集网的最高点，那正是罗严克拉姆阵营的起始之地。这两人的胆识与才能让他十分满意，加上吉尔菲艾斯，四个人一同闯过了最初的难关。米达麦亚有着令人瞩目的热忱与真挚，而罗严塔尔最显眼的是那双难得一见的异色瞳。大概是因为文才武略都没有明显的缺陷，莱因哈特记忆最深刻的反而是罗严塔尔对宫廷与贵族阶层的深入了解，他曾成功借此帮助安妮罗洁避过一劫。以及……他总是站在下属的位置，颇费心思地考验他。

但他莱因哈特，又岂会畏惧这种审视？

 

费沙宇宙港作为吞吐量数一数二的大港，全年如一地保持着惊人忙碌。穿梭不息的船舰奠定了商业都市的繁荣基石，让大发横财的第三方势力安逸生存在动乱的夹缝中，人们对战争的阴霾视而不见。似乎帝国与同盟的炮火，永远不会侵染费沙这片乐土。

宇宙港嘈杂的休息区里，众多旅人正焦躁或散漫地等待开始自己的旅程。角落里一位英俊的红发青年在凝神观看手边的简易星图。

此时，仓促的脚步声响起，到这里戛然而止。青年抬起头，看到一位身材纤细的棕发少女。少女身着陈旧而整洁的长裙，娇艳的脸上写满了惊惧。她慌张地到处眺望，很快露出了失望的表情。

紧接着，从不同方向又跑过来好几个年轻男人，他们身着统一的制服，看起来是哪艘货船的雇员。

“丫头！可算逮到你了！”

“我们商团的船，是什么人都能上的吗？”

“往费沙来的船一律不许白搭，小姐你可不能就这么一走了之呀！”

几人渐渐逼近，少女瑟缩着靠到墙壁上，她有些发抖，却倔强地开口叫道：“我弄丢了钱包！船票和现金都没有了！还是在你们的船上丢的！等我回家，立刻照价补给你们！”

“算了吧！我们可不会上当的。从蛮夷之地跑出来的人，哪有家可回？”

“快跟我们走！不然就以偷渡罪的名义起诉你！”

其中一人作势去抓少女的手臂。半空里猛然伸出一只手稳稳挡在少女前方。

“不好意思，这是贪玩离家出走的舍妹，我在这里等她很多天了。不知道她欠了几位多少钱呢？我会替她付清的。”

说话的正是那位一直在研究星图的红发青年。

几个造事的男人愣住了，手足无措的少女也愣住了。

青年很快打发走这几人，转头对少女温和地说：“这位小姐，已经没事了。先坐下来休息片刻吧。”

少女呆呆地跟着青年坐到旁边的椅子上，她紧紧抱住随身的手提箱，有点哽咽地问道：“您为什么要帮助我呢？也许我真的是一位偷渡客。”

“那有什么关系？每个人都有困难的时候，过去的事既往不咎，伸出援手是有能力的人应该做的事。”

青年眉目和煦，少女望着那无瑕的笑容半晌没有回应。

这时，柔和的机械女声回荡在整个大厅，提示旅客一艘前往艾尔·法西尔的商船即将起航。青年起身整理好携带的物品，他思考片刻，摸出一张小小的卡片递给少女。

“你现在身无分文，想要回家不是一件轻松的事。不介意的话，请收下这个，里面放了一些零用钱，用它回家吧。”

“我不能……”少女不假思索地表示拒绝。

“请收下它！”青年的语气第一次变得强硬起来，“小姐，这不是怜悯或者施舍，遇到困难的时候，坦率接受帮助并不是一种羞耻。如果你愿意接受我的帮助，那么你一定愿意将善举传递给其他人，不是吗？我的旅程就要开始了，但我还会回到费沙来，那时我也许会需要一位带我游历费沙的向导。”

少女湿了眼眶，她垂下头接过卡片，整顿好情绪后，抬头笑道：“到那时，请让我作为您游历费沙的向导吧。请问……您的名字？”

“齐格飞。”

叫做齐格飞的红发青年很快就在人潮中渐渐远离。他正是远离帝国的宰相心腹齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。

吉尔菲艾斯离开后，少女快步来到宇宙港的便民服务台。她从贴身衣兜内掏出一张小小的纸条。

“请帮我安排一辆地上车。到这个地址的罗严塔尔宅。”


	8. Chapter 8

四月中，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚接受命令，率领援军向伊谢尔伦进发。

“我军有利”的简洁战报将形势暧昧不清地掩藏在文字游戏里，莱因哈特敏锐察觉到其中危机，叮嘱两位出征的提督不要将战况扩大。罗米二人一拍即合，默契制定了作战方针后迅速出击，整个过程行云流水，完美地与秃鹰之城主力军汇合，并予以追击者利落的反击。但这小小的胜负，无法掩盖全局失利的落魄境况，莱因哈特勃然大怒，却终究宽宥了败战而归的缪拉。

回程途中，米达麦亚曾为缪拉感到不安。他向罗严塔尔表示，在吉尔菲艾斯离去的当下，元帅一改往日作风，手段十分果决强硬，严惩在我军有利情况下难堪大败的将领，也不是出人意料的决定。罗严塔尔却持有相反意见。

“离去未必是放手，更会成为一种强大的束缚。人是不在了，留下的东西却只多不少。况且缪拉是不可多得的人才，米达麦亚，你尽管放心好了。不要小瞧了元帅的自制力和道德感。”

那时二人正在反击紧追而来的同盟舰队，眼前宙域尽是敌军残骸。炮弹还在空中接连不断地炸响，火药在漆黑的太空里绽放出猩红色花朵，正是生与死交织的一幕悲歌。罗严塔尔目不转睛地看着这番凄惨景象，冷静的命令从他口中陆续传达至整个舰队。

这有条不紊的收尾，看在一部分人眼中，正是战争的至高美学。

 

米达麦亚和罗严塔尔简明地交代了战事经过，又将缪拉的遭遇转述给莱因哈特。

“看起来，似乎只差一步就能拿下杨威利了。”莱因哈特漠然慨叹道，“不过像他这样的人，想必也不会悄无声息地消失在世界上。我倒要看看，他还能掀起什么风浪。”

两人都知道，杨威利是莱因哈特素来看重的劲敌。虽然平时并不在众人面前表现出来，但亲手获得武勋的意志与渴望，在莱因哈特心中不会弱于任何一位提督。或许此刻得知杨威利阳差阳错逃过一劫，他其实是欣喜大于沮丧也说不定。

一番交谈过后，米达麦亚先行告退，莱因哈特单独留下了罗严塔尔。离开前米达麦亚不安地看向好友，试图使眼色警告他收敛言行，然而对方的注意力全然被年轻俊美的霸主所吸引，丝毫没有注意到他的提示。

这一幕反而被莱因哈特收在眼底，他眸光闪动，似乎若有所思。

“罗严塔尔，”莱因哈特审视着自己的部下，“这次的战果与你预想中相比如何？”

罗严塔尔毫不畏惧地迎向莱因哈特犹如实质的目光。“与我原本的猜想，大同小异而已。出于同袍之谊，我只是略感可惜。”

“你还真敢说，”莱因哈特挑眉，“我的决定从一开始就让你不满了，现在结果是荒唐可笑，你觉得高兴吗？”

“……并没有。”罗严塔尔道，“我无法从这种小事中感受到快慰，也不会对您的决定感到不满。既然是奥贝斯坦参谋长属意的人选，当然也没什么要反对的道理。”

“哦，原来是在这里等着我啊。”莱因哈特露出了玩味的微笑，“是觉得我太过于宠信他吗？”

罗严塔尔看着那令人目眩神迷的笑容，不由叹息：“元帅给予他信任多少，并没有任何问题。奥贝斯坦也确实不是以公谋私的狭隘之人。”

“你对他还挺放心的。”这样的回答似乎令莱因哈特感到非常无趣。

眼看着莱因哈特似乎有让自己退下的意思，罗严塔尔再次开口：“我所知道的元帅，一直在危险的边缘起舞。可不知从什么时候起，我只能从某些人的口中听取阁下的意志了。您立于今天的位置，难道是受到他人驱动吗？”

莱因哈特停止一切动作，几近凶猛地看了过来。

罗严塔尔毫不忌惮，自顾自继续说道：“您才是时代的舵手，是您先卷起了历史的风浪。失去前进的斗志和变革的勇气，应当是永远不会在您身上发的事，我正是看到看了这一点，才无怨无悔地追随您。况且，您之前还说过……”

说到这里，罗严塔尔突兀地停顿下来。他还记得收监立典拉德的那个夜晚，莱因哈特曾经说过的话。

他当真有打败他的觉悟吗？

他又是会被打败的一方吗？

他低敛起一双金银妖瞳，不动声色地打量起对方。

莱因哈特并没注意到这些许的失态。罗严塔尔的话像是一簇火焰，将他心中沉寂多时的岩浆再度唤醒。是的，他才是引领历史的人，为了自己所希望的一切，也必须要将时代的风向掌握在手中。

他不能停下来。除非死去。

想通了困扰多时的关节，他的心情变得畅快起来。转念留意到罗严塔尔话中有话，他也抬眼细细打量着此时默不作声的部下。

“你认为我会成为奥贝斯坦的傀儡吗？我会让他为所欲为吗？”他佯装愤怒。话出口的同时，他却真的有些愤怒了。这家伙，就是这样看轻我吗？

“元帅……”罗严塔尔轻叹一声，那嗓音是令人沉醉的低哑，“你没办法抗拒正确的事物。”

光明的正论也好，至善的道德也好，甚至是最合理简明的手段也好……他自己并没有注意到。

无论是谁点燃了火线，最终引爆火药的那个人只能是他莱因哈特。正因为心底某一处认可了行动有其道理，才会迟疑和犹豫，才会把本不该放在同一天平的两样事物拿去比较。这种比较的存在，简直是一种消耗。尤其在当事人无法妥善处理的情况下。

“你认为奥贝斯坦是正确的吗？”莱因哈特再次展露出漠然的表情。

“从个人喜好的角度而言，我并不想认为他是正确的。但从其他方面而言，只能说标准不同，结论亦有变化罢了。不过世事难料，正确的东西未必就适合当下，时局瞬息万变，况且一直以来元帅做事的标准，也不见得就是正确吧。直觉和野性，有时也会让人走得很远。”

莱因哈特再也无法维持那冰冷的假面，他的目光带着无法掩饰的战意。

“从前，我只坚信应该从心所欲地生活。当然，这一点现在也没有改变。”

那股豪气感染着罗严塔尔，让他一时间竟有些心驰神往。

在他心中，却有一个声音不受控制地响起：你清楚他是会成为皇帝的人，他那样的人做了皇帝，还能有什么从心所欲。

罗严塔尔为自己准备了一个冷笑，却对着莱因哈特露出了一个柔和的笑容。

莱因哈特看得一怔，竟脱口而出：“你又换了女朋友？”

罗严塔尔也是一怔：“什么？”

两人面面相觑，一时相对无言。

莱因哈特还是第一次看见罗严塔尔露出这样的表情，觉得十分有趣。“亏你之前还邀我去军官俱乐部，我去了几次你都不在。但也不算毫无收获，从米达麦亚和其他人那里，你的趣闻倒是听了七七八八。”

罗严塔尔深知用趣闻来形容关于自己的流言，已经算是一种体面。他无奈地看着自己的君主：“那群男人聚在一起什么话都说，元帅可要慎重地择言而闻啊。”

“说到印象最深刻的，果然还是——女人和胜利都是……”话未说完，莱因哈特已经看到对面的人变了脸色。

那妖异的双瞳中流光转动。“这种玩笑话，元帅何需放在心上。”

“对胜利怀有自信是好事，不必惭愧。”莱因哈特微笑，“美人的话，你很快也无福消受了，忘记她们吧。下一次作战前，我会任命你为阅兵总指挥。不要辜负我的期待。”

“元帅？”

“即使暂休干戈，这宇宙终究不会停息战火。我既不能把未来交给前途未卜的自由行星同盟，也不能交给因循守旧、冥顽不化的旧贵族。或许会令人伤心，但这是我不得不做的事。为我夺取胜利吧，不——应该说，将胜利不可抵抗地吸引过来吗？”

如果世界上当真存在一种无可抵御的锋芒，那一定是此刻莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的耀眼风采。

罗严塔尔垂头不语起身而立，将右手抵在胸前欠身致意。

 

战争比预想中来得要快。

两个月后，幼帝被劫，掳至同盟，流亡政府成立。莱因哈特改立襁褓中的幼女为新皇，并通过国际通讯频道向同盟宣战。

新的作战计划启动，命名“诸神的黄昏”，将取道费沙回廊逼近同盟领地。

需要进驻费沙才能推行计划的事实，让米达麦亚和罗严塔尔感到了不同程度的忧虑。米达麦亚担心帝国军“征服者”的威名被魔化为“侵略者”，令本应流芳千古的作战蒙羞。罗严塔尔则担心费沙投机反水，使帝国军遭受两面夹击。

莱因哈特固然清楚罗严塔尔审慎多疑，他温和地用语言和笑容安抚了自己的部下。

而罗严塔尔举重若轻的表现也让米达麦亚略感安心，他明白好友平静的表面有时只是一种掩饰。他曾说出叛逆的言语，却又片刻不停地追随着莱因哈特的脚步，如果有一天，他触及到莱因哈特的世界……米达麦亚无法继续再想。

也没有时间再多做设想。

奥丁的冬天再次到来，作战行动的人事命令也陆续传达下来。罗严塔尔将担任对伊谢尔伦方面的总指挥，而米达麦亚将率军前往费沙，为元帅的远征计划开启最初的门扉。

战前，由罗严塔尔担任总司令的大规模实弹阅兵首次举行。而后，罗严塔尔将最先从奥丁启程，奔赴伊谢尔伦。

 

出发前，莱因哈特最后一次召见了罗严塔尔。

“你明天就要出发了，此时此刻，有何感言吗？”莱因哈特双臂环胸，半侧身看着窗外渐起的夜色。

夕阳已去，暮霭沉沉。

由于逆光的原因，罗严塔尔看不清那精雕细琢的面庞当下是何种表情。

他揣测一番，却看不透莱因哈特的心思。“在下一定会顺利完成伪装任务，拖住杨威利的脚步。”

“杨威利……让你感到兴奋了吗？”莱因哈特却并没有对这番宣告做出任何表态，他依然看着窗外，把线条优美的侧脸留给罗严塔尔。“……罗严塔尔，你在想些什么？”

“……”罗严塔尔无法回答，他明白，这绝对不是在问此时此刻他的所思所感。

“你总是想得太多了……某些时候，想得太多，就会让胜利从指间溜走。”

罗严塔尔迟疑着想要辩驳，却又不知从何开口。

“元帅……”


	9. Chapter 9

这时，莱因哈特才像是从窗外的景色中彻底回过神来。

他缓缓走向罗严塔尔，以锐利眼神凝视着那双深不可测的异色妖瞳。

“你看，你又在迟疑了……明明不是个悲观主义者，却总是优先考虑最坏的结果。比起风平浪静的未来，更喜欢天下大乱吗？你的眼睛，到底看向什么地方？”

莱因哈特在某些方面有点迟钝，在另外一些方面又格外敏感。

从前他还没有意识到，潜心观察以后，他就再也无法忽视那道总是停留在自己身上的视线。

那目光注视着自己的一言一行，为此他更加不敢懈怠，每日勤于军务、政务。然而那目光也在透过他，注视着另外一些遥远而缥缈的事物。这种感觉令他十分不悦。

在他看不到的地方，究竟发生过什么样的事情？

罗严塔尔的眼中没有一丝动摇，他依然直接而热切地看着他。他依然在注视着其他的事物。他身上的某种事物？还是他身后的某种事物？

那视线的终点是胜利……或是败亡？

莱因哈特无法得到答案。

这是罗严塔尔不会给出的答案。

罗严塔尔肃然站在他眼前，隐去了所有的表情。

“罗严塔尔，”莱因哈特目光灼灼地看着他，“你只看着我就够了。你不需要看向其他地方。我不会停下来，永远都不会。用你那双眼睛，亲身见证我能够走向何方吧。除此以外的目标，对你来说没有存在的必要和价值。”

他伸出双手，捧起那张名满奥丁的英俊面庞。轻轻地，他将额头靠过去，在罗严塔尔耳边低语着。“看着我……不要移开视线。”

 

在这个心神疲惫的夜晚，罗严塔尔还接到了来自费沙家中的联络。

投影中出现了陪伴他度过漫长童年时光的管家和女仆长。两人白发苍苍，温和如故，仿佛他还是幼时生人勿近的贵族少年。而今时早非昨日，故人的问候只能令他唏嘘不已。

秃鹰之城作战行动开始前，他也曾接到过家中的联络。家中产业早已安排人手打理，如非必要，管家并不会主动联系他。当时他感到十分奇怪，以为是边境矿区的开采出现了事故。但老管家略显忐忑不安，一边观察着他的表情，一边向他提起一位自称是玛薇莎·冯·罗严塔尔的少女。

“我的妹妹？”这突如其来的消息宛如晴空霹雳，对罗严塔尔来说震撼非常。“荒谬！我哪里来的妹妹？”

“少爷，玛薇莎小姐确实拿出了老爷的遗物‘晴空之海’。那是产自北部矿区的顶级宝石，是当年……老爷没有送出去的那一块。”

罗严塔尔当然知道那块价值不菲的宝石。是父亲为那个女人准备的生日礼物。就在当年，礼物还未送出，女人却承受不住现实的压力自杀了。此后他的父亲随身携带这块宝石，仿佛人生停留在女人自杀的那一天，时间不再流动。

“我印象中……‘晴空之海’似乎已经遗失多年？”

“当年，老爷曾到矿区协调过矿工、村民与驻军的纠纷，那次回来之后，直到他去世，就再也没人见过这块宝石。玛薇莎小姐自称由母亲抚养长大，一年前母亲去世，临终前拿出信物希望她投奔生父。我调查过她的出身，出生地确实临近那个矿区，按时间推算也年纪相符。”

“是地球附近的那个矿区？他确实去过。但不可能……”罗严塔尔沉吟道，“算了。她是什么样的人？”

“玛薇莎小姐性情开朗，不是那种娇弱虚荣的贵族小姐。我已经观察半月有余，她对宅邸的女仆和侍从都很有礼貌，坚持要自己做家务，目前没有异动。”管家如实回答。

“既然这样，就让她住下吧。不过分的要求都可以满足。”

“要去做基因鉴定吗？”

“不需要，随她去。派个人盯着她。”

管家迟疑地问道：“您不打算见一见吗？”

罗严塔尔本无此意，这时忽然兴致上来，随口说道：“叫她过来吧。”

一旁的女仆长立即走出房间，不多时带进来一名棕发少女。

玛薇莎深棕发色，双眼湛蓝，一身绀色长裙，瞪着眼睛看向投影中的罗严塔尔。

“你就是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，我的异母哥哥？”

罗严塔尔眉头一挑：“你就是我的妹妹玛薇莎？”

在旁倾听的管家和女仆长都露出了微笑。

“我就是玛薇莎。”少女干脆地回答。

“你既然是我的妹妹，就应该懂得不劳无获的道理。”罗严塔尔严肃地说，“家业不能用来挥霍，要享受生活就自己去工作赚取资本。”

玛薇莎露出恼怒的表情：“这还用你说吗！不知民间疾苦的贵族少爷！”

说着气冲冲摔门而出，留下冷眼旁观的罗严塔尔。

这就是兄妹间的初次相见。

 

而此刻，是兄妹间的第二次相见。

管家和女仆长向他简单问好并预祝凯旋后离开房间，只留下一脸冷漠的玛薇莎。

“贵安，我的哥哥。”玛薇莎首先打了招呼，“这么晚打扰你实在抱歉，但我觉得有必要向你汇报一下我的近况。”

其实玛薇莎的动向每月都会有详细的报告从费沙传来，罗严塔尔虽是草草一看，但他掌握之外的信息几乎是不存在的。

“为什么？”

“我们从国际频道看到了，你即将出征伊谢尔伦。刀枪无眼，我可不想以后对着你的墓碑汇报我的生活情况，好歹你是家主，现在算是我名义上的监护人。”

“哦……”罗严塔尔露出冰冷而迷人的微笑，“难道不是来上演一场深夜的诱惑吗？”

少女一愣，随即愤怒地喊道：“你这无耻之徒！竟连自己的妹妹也不放过吗！”

罗严塔尔讥诮地看着她。“你既然知道我是个无耻之徒……”

“够了！你听好！我现在是幼校的老师，给孩子们讲解自然和历史知识，周末会到博物馆去做义工，我能靠自己的力量生活，不需要你施舍！‘晴空之海’我也会还给你！”说着果断中止了两人的通讯。

罗严塔尔无动于衷地看着影像自动消失。他沉默着从酒柜中取出一瓶陈年红酒，又打开了伊谢尔伦附近的星域图。

虚拟的星象在眼前铺展开来，他望着满目星子，清晰地在脑中勾勒出行军路线。

星野无穷，深不可见，他扪心自问：罗严塔尔，你究竟看向何方？

 

作战行动如计划般展开，罗严塔尔先行伊谢尔伦，米达麦亚和缪拉进军费沙。帝国顺利掌控费沙，一直周旋在两大势力中间的自制领首次失去了自主权，费沙的领主鲁宾斯基却杳无音讯。随后杨威利主动放弃伊谢尔伦，罗严塔尔与主力军在乌鲁瓦希会合。

此时，罗严塔尔与蔷薇骑士连先寇布在旗舰上一番激烈肉搏的消息已经人尽皆知。米达麦亚笑道：“罗严塔尔，你的身手还是这么矫健嘛。元帅还说，罗严塔尔谨慎起来难以捕捉破绽，奋勇起来也相当难以抵御，他似乎挺高兴的。”

“是我立功心切，幸好没有铸下大错。”罗严塔尔诚恳地说。他自动忽视了莱因哈特的评价。

“你也有立功心切的时候，真是少见。是因为杨威利吗？”

罗严塔尔的回答有些随意：“不完全是。大概是也想从心所欲地凭直觉活一次。”

这个答案远远出乎意料。米达麦亚兴致勃勃：“然后？”

“然后我发现——对我这种人来说，果然发疯一次就够了。”

 

两军对阵，率先出手的是杨威利，令帝国军方面大出所料。杨威利首先切断了帝国军的补给，意在逼迫莱因哈特速战速决，又连败莱因哈特手下三名提督，令莱因哈特倍感耻辱。而莱因哈特从来不是一个会让自己陷入被动境地的人，他决定以自身为饵，将杨威利诱入帝国军的包围网。

这项计划令罗严塔尔顾虑重重，他为这宏大的设想折服，同时也不受控制的预想了莱因哈特孤立无援的状况。倘若莱因哈特身死，帝国便是一盘散沙，和腐朽的同盟不相上下，到那时谁又能将宇宙握在掌中？

事实同样令人哭笑不得。他率先接获的不是莱因哈特合围的命令，而是米达麦亚共同出击海尼森的邀请。那一刻他竟然产生了一种妄想成真的错觉。然而太多的思绪终究被掩在心底，他依然选择手无寸铁地前往米达麦亚的旗舰，共同商议作战方案。留意到希尔德和拜耶尔蓝对自己的戒备，他既觉得是情理之中，又为此感到些许烦躁。罗严塔尔自嘲地想道：已经到这种地步了，我恐怕真是在发疯。

当帝国军声势浩大地驾临海尼森领空时，同盟的领导层已经乱作一团。在议长特留尼西特的带领下，他们给出的答案并没有让米达麦亚等人失望。

“什么时代，都有这样卖主求荣、卖国求荣的人。尤其在龌龊不堪的贵族与政客群体里，简直不足为奇。无论是何种体制或国情，无用的蛀虫总是无法除尽。”罗严塔尔厌恶地皱着眉头。

希尔德看了看贵族出身的罗严塔尔。

这细微的动作却令罗严塔尔有所察觉，他自认失言，对着希尔德露出充满歉意的动人笑容：“是我失言了，秘书官小姐。能与时代共同前进的贵族并不在少数，他们同样值得尊敬。”

希尔德垂下眼帘，这才后知后觉地反应过来罗严塔尔是为什么在道歉。

这小小的插曲被并没被罗严塔尔放在心上，他沉浸在对时局的思考中。碍于希尔德在场，他无法向米达麦亚言明，此前他已经充分考虑过同盟负隅顽抗的可能性，事实终究证明生活中往往少有惊喜。如果米达麦亚听到这种话，一定会笑他高估了权力者的气节。事实上，纵观源远流长的高登巴姆王朝，又有几个如莱因哈特这般洁身自好的当权者呢？

 

在宇宙的另一端，莱因哈特正为这耻辱的胜利大发雷霆。即使奥贝斯坦对现状做了详细的报告，他还是无法接受这来之荒谬的战果。仿佛无形的漩涡从他身体里抽走了一丝生气，他露出了雕刻一般美丽而虚幻的笑容。

而后世为莱因哈特作传的史学家，并不能体会到莱因哈特自觉受辱而愤怒的心情，用热情洋溢的辞藻赞美着军事天才未卜先知的智慧与敏锐。

诸神的黄昏终有落幕时。长夜至尽头，终将化作一丝黎明之光。

莱因哈特与杨威利会面后，生平第一次踏上了海尼森的土地。随后帝国与同盟签订合约，宇宙进入了崭新的时代。

六月，女帝退位，罗严克拉姆公爵莱因哈特入主新无忧宫。

罗严克拉姆王朝终于正式登上了历史的舞台。


	10. Chapter 10

新皇莱因哈特登基的第一天，与往常没有什么不同。他照旧早早醒来，在副官与秘书官的陪同下用餐，听取全天的行程安排。顺带一提，即使成为皇帝，他的膳食中还是无法避免地出现了莴苣。他皱着眉思考片刻，在下官们的注视中，艰难地吃完了全部的绿色蔬菜。他需要马不停蹄地接见各部官员，召开大大小小乏味的官僚会议。出行的随从与侍卫比从前多了一倍，这让他感到轻微不适。无论走到哪里，总有人向他恭谨而谦卑的下跪，于是他下令废除跪拜礼。

每一天都与前一天大同小异，大概世界上真的存在一种模板，叫做皇帝的一天。在这种模式化的节奏里，皇帝似乎只有两种选择，放纵自我成为昏君，克己复礼做个明君。

这样的生活持续了七天，莱因哈特终于感到无法忍受。

在黄昏将至的时刻，他传唤了已经晋升为统帅本部总长的帝国元帅罗严塔尔。

罗严塔尔似乎会意到这只是一次私人性质的见面，他带了一瓶410年的红酒，送给莱因哈特作为迟来的登基贺礼。

莱因哈特坦然地收下了这份礼物。

他漫不经心地问：“罗严塔尔卿，你对奥丁，想必非常熟悉？”

罗严塔尔捉摸不定他的用意，谨慎地回答道：“对奥丁的大街小巷，臣不敢说了如指掌，但比起陛下来应该称得上熟悉。”

莱因哈特早早进入军校，毕业后辗转各个战场，人生的绝大部分时间都在星海中渡过。依照他寡淡的兴趣爱好来看，应该不会对一座城市有什么深入的了解。

“很好。朕身为一国之君，应该对自己治下的疆土和人民有着清楚的认识。朕命令你，今晚就带着朕好好地游览一下奥丁。”

罗严塔尔被这直白的命令惊呆了。他片刻后找回自己的声音：“陛下，此事尚欠考虑。人群中鱼龙混杂，您万金之躯……”

“罗严塔尔！”莱因哈特不满地喝止，“连你也用这种话来对付我！朕若真有个万一，要你这帝国元帅有什么用！在旗舰上与敌军搏击的气势哪去了？”

罗严塔尔眉间一动，优雅地欠身：“那就如陛下所愿。”

 

表面答应得轻松，实际上要把皇帝带出宫也不是件容易的事。罗严塔尔以性命向奇斯里保证一定会把皇帝毫发无损地带回来，莱因哈特也要求奇斯里不必随扈出行，但奇斯里还是决定悄悄尾随执行保卫工作。罗严塔尔遣退了自己的卫兵，驾车带着莱因哈特来到自己家门外。

“罗严塔尔？”莱因哈特施以询问的眼神。

“请您稍候片刻。”罗严塔尔下车进了家门，不多时带着一个小小的物件返回莱因哈特身边。

他打开盒子，拿出两只手环，一只扣在自己腕上，又示意莱因哈特抬起一只手。

“这是？”

罗严塔尔无奈道：“陛下，您不会想就这样混到人群中去吧？这是一只拟态全息影像手环，用于伪装使用者的本来面貌。”说着他按下了手环上的开关，莱因哈特眼前出现了一名金发碧眼的白衣少年。

罗严塔尔再次操作手环，莱因哈特眼前的他又恢复成真实模样。

“如果有同行的伙伴，可以设置豁免模式，这样同伴眼中就不会出现伪装的拟态。拟态不受本身的形象限制，可以调整成使用者想要的伪装外观，跨性别操作也能够实现。”

“真是不可思议啊。”莱因哈特惊叹道，“为什么从来没有人告诉我还有这样的东西？”

罗严塔尔叹息一声：“陛下，这原本是少年少女瞒着家人与恋人相会时的小把戏，后来渐渐在变装派对中流行开。吉尔菲艾斯提督怎么会带着你到那些乱七八糟的地方去？”

“看来你深谙此道，那好，”莱因哈特不容拒绝地说，“就由你带我到那些地方去见识一下。”

“陛下，那种地方不适合您这样身份高贵的人……”

“朕的国家里，身份没有高低贵贱的分别。”莱因哈特转头看着罗严塔尔，双眼澄净明亮，宛如秋日晴空。“与民同乐，有何不可呢？”

这时，莱因哈特突然想到什么，又不满地说道：“难得经过你的家门，居然也不邀请我去坐坐吗？”

罗严塔尔苦笑：“只要陛下愿意，臣的家门永远向您敞开。只是此刻，陛下究竟欲往何方呢？”

“就去你说的那些乱七八糟的地方。”莱因哈特毫不犹豫地回答。

这一刻，罗严塔尔生平第一次对自己这张不受控制的嘴产生了深深的厌弃。

 

奥丁共有三个军用宇宙港，五个民用宇宙港。其中一个规模最小的民用宇宙港，是鲁道夫大帝时代遗留下来的产物，随着城区的扩建和改造，它已经远远落后于现代的需要，几经修缮后仍然因为地理位置的劣势，而逐渐遭到废弃。现在进出这个港口的，基本都是一些名不见经传的小型商团以及游走在灰色地带的偷渡私船。港口附近，小小的闹市区依然以顽强的生命力不断扩张，这个地方虽然与主城区手眼通天的权贵无缘，却聚集了不少偷渡客、下等兵和漂泊的船员。这些人的故事，比那些中规中矩的贵族们要精彩得多。

罗严塔尔对这个与他身份并不相当的地方异常熟悉。他把车停在街口，带着莱因哈特走进了昏暗狭窄的巷道。莱因哈特左右张望，显然是第一来这样的地方。罗严塔尔低声叮嘱他不要与其他人视线交汇，以免产生纠纷。

一路行来，他们路过了各种破旧而热闹的酒吧、咖啡馆，还有零星出现的武器修整店。街边有衣衫褴褛的老人，蜷缩在角落里乞讨。霓虹灯下招揽客人的少女稚气未脱，吆喝的语言却已经十分娴熟。有些人行色匆匆，有些人一身酒气，从低矮的房檐下穿梭而过，奔向可以落脚的地方。

莱因哈特愣愣地看着眼前景象。“奥丁……竟然还有这样的地方？”

罗严塔尔回身看他：“哪里都有阳光照射不到的地方。有些人从出生开始，就没有活在世上的资格。能为生存而努力挣扎，未尝不是一种幸运。”

这论调显然无法获得莱因哈特的赞同。

罗严塔尔向他大致介绍了这里的基本情况。“您看到的那些老人，都是在战争中失去子女，最后孤苦无依流落而来的。还有些年轻女孩，也都是在战争中失去家人或者丈夫的。这个地方大概是对他们包容度最高的区域，在这里没有人谈论出身和经历，谁也不知道自己能活到什么时候，所有人都只关注眼前的事情。生命的残酷还真是一视同仁。”他嘴上这样说，表情却不露半分动容，让人很难看清他对眼前的一切是否抱有怜悯之心。

莱因哈特刚想开口说些什么，罗严塔尔突然停下脚步示意他已经到达目的地。于是他只来得及在心里匆匆记下，回去以后要大力整顿社会福利领域。

 

小巷的尽头是一间招牌摇摇欲坠的酒馆。罗严塔尔牵着莱因哈特的手，轻车熟路地推门走了进去。莱因哈特一瞬僵直，半晌都没办法做出其他动作。

“你……”

“嘘……”罗严塔尔凑近他，两个人之间几乎没有距离，“先别放开我。不然的话……”

这时，已经有姿容艳丽的女人朝他们走过来，行至眼前，看到他们紧紧相握的手，嫌弃地叫道：“什么嘛，原来是一起的，无聊！”

莱因哈特不知为何突然松了一口气。罗严塔尔仿佛看出他心中所想，带他来到角落里的位置。莱因哈特看了看周围其他人，这里的人大都奇装异服、发色古怪，有些人安静地坐在一起喝酒，有些人聚在一起大声喧哗，舞池里男男女女挤作一团，与他所知的贵族宴会相去甚远。

罗严塔尔注意到他的视线，解释道：“这里的人大都做了变装，在这种地方贩卖情报也是流行的生意。”

一位身材火辣的女郎端着两杯酒来到了桌边。她放下酒杯，缓缓地凑近罗严塔尔，低垂的领口露出饱满的胸脯。“是你吧罗严塔尔？做了变装也逃不过我的法眼哦。还是你的老口味，加了冰。”

她抬眼打量莱因哈特，起身轻快地转了过去。“这是你的新欢？从军校里拐出来的乖孩子……还是哪个舰队的小伙子啊？”

罗严塔尔木着一张脸：“是我的同事。”

“哎呀，那可真是不好意思。毕竟罗严塔尔大人美名远扬，却从不对自己舰队的人出手嘛。”女郎一笑，说话间已经轻快远去，忙着招待其他客人。

罗严塔尔转头，看见莱因哈特目光不善地盯着自己。“原来梅克林格说的是真的。”

“他说了什么？”罗严塔尔淡定地问。

“说你男女通吃，没有下限。你真应该亲眼看看他当时的表情。”

“比起女人，送上门的男人他还是会选择性拒绝的。”梅克林格曾不无嘲讽地说，“这大概是他爱护女性的一种含蓄表达方式。”

当时莱因哈特只是一笑而过，如今看来，传闻果真不是空穴来风。

 

罗严塔尔刚打算开口，身后却突兀地传来了争吵。邻桌三个醉醺醺的男人口齿不清地争辩些什么。

一个男人说：“罗严克拉姆真是个难得的好皇帝啊。”

第二个男人一边打着酒嗝一边附和同伴的话。

第三个男人说：“天下的皇帝都是一样的，那小子有什么出奇的。”

第一个男人开始讲述近来推行的种种新政。

第二个男人依然点头附和。

第三个男人愤怒地喊道：“你们又知道些什么！他只不过是个无情的刽子手，靠杀人流血来建立自己的霸业！如果不是他毁掉了威斯塔朗特，我又怎么会沦落到这种地步，我的三个女儿全都……叶妮芙马上就要八岁生日了……”男人的话语渐渐失去力量，他呜咽道，“杀人者终将遭到报应，这种人我永远不会信服。”

两名同伴随即沉默下来，开始手忙脚乱地安慰这个伤心的男人。

罗严塔尔猛然抬头，看见莱因哈特一张脸冰雕雪塑，白得透明。

行动先于一切思绪，他情切地站起身，狠狠抓住了莱因哈特冰凉的手。


	11. Chapter 11

两人无言地走在黑暗中的小巷里，街灯昏昧，摇曳的光影仿佛在嘲笑未至归途的旅人。

罗严塔尔率先开口：“很抱歉，陛下。因为我的疏忽让您留下了不愉快的回忆。”

“没事。不是你的错。”莱因哈特轻描淡写地回答，他再次把心绪隐藏在平静的表面下。然而这伪装实在太过单薄。“我自己做过的事，我不会忘记。他说得没错。”

莱因哈特显然不想把这个话题继续下去。

罗严塔尔一时难以分辨莱因哈特口中的“他”究竟意指何人。然而眼前的人浑身散发出一种无机质的冰冷感，这让他几乎难以忍受。

他冷静而克制地说道：“陛下，您是一位仁德的君主。众人被您的才干与器量所吸引，民众也敬重您的品行与胸襟。我军在威斯塔朗特的所为虽然不够光彩和名誉，但确实保全了更多人的性命。由一介武人的我来说这种话未免可笑，我的双手也沾满了数之不尽的鲜血。而像我这种毫无悔意的人，大概连死后也无处容身吧？”

“罗严塔尔，帝国军众将士都是为朕所驱使，所有伤亡终归都是朕造下的恶果。虽说是你的舰炮取人性命，但那些人的死因是却源于朕的杀意。是朕失却了应当恪守的品德，难怪吉尔菲艾斯会那样失望。”

皇帝怅然的话语令罗严塔尔不禁生出一种难以抑制的怒气，他大声地进言：“陛下，您何须妄自菲薄！这世界上的事情千万种，难道只能以是非黑白来评功过？您做出的难道不是在当时看来最为正确的决定吗？您掌控历史的方向，一直前行不休，如果连您都优柔寡断、迟疑却步，那么我等追寻您的家臣与子民又该何去何从？”

“罗严塔尔……”

“陛下，请恕我冒昧。并非危言耸听，当我背离家族，只身前往军校，乃至踏上战场，于星海中放手一搏，没有一天不是做好了命丧当场的准备。臣无法成为像您一样的历史引导者，却也有着献身在滚滚历史车轮之下的觉悟。为了大义也好，哪怕为了是吉尔菲艾斯提督所倡导的……大爱也罢，牺牲总是不可避免的。弱肉强食，本是生存之道。倘若这世上都是米达麦亚那样坦荡的老实人，又怎么会有高登巴姆王朝几百年来的水深火热？”

罗严塔尔一贯稳重自持，在莱因哈特面前更是端庄得体，少有如此慷慨激昂甚至义愤填膺的时候。莱因哈特被他的话语中的力量感染，一时忘记言语。

半晌，莱因哈特别过脸去。“我明明早已下定了决心，竟然还会为这种事烦心，真是可笑的软弱啊。”

罗严塔尔不依不饶地站到了他面前，执意去看他的眼睛。“陛下，这并不是一件可耻的事。背负着许多人的生命——故去的人、还有许多活着的人，正是因为感受到了这些生命的重量，才会去思考对错优劣，这份反思与自省在我看来十分可贵。不是哪个上位者都能做到这种事，腐朽权贵们的生命里甚至连纠结这种概念都不存在。”

莱因哈特一笑，那笑容中竟带着些与他本身年纪并不相当的苍凉。“这恼人的纠结，却让我更加清楚地意识到‘活下去’的沉重，或者说是生存的真实感也不为过。”

他眼中映着月影，是一片冷冷的冰蓝。

罗严塔尔心潮澎湃地看着那美丽的幻象。他慢慢地伏下身子，将右手放在胸膛，单膝跪地，垂头低语道：“我的皇帝啊——我奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，不论这双手沾上多少鲜血，不论要让多少人永无归处，也会追随您直到星海尽头。即便那尽头是燎原火海、是流星陨落之地，我也绝不会回头。”

天上一轮明月，地上万家灯火。

他们却站在月光和灯光都无法给予光明的黑暗里。

有路过的行人瞥见了长街一角发生的这幕故事，哄笑着轻快地吹响了口哨。他们眼中所见，大概只是两名偷偷跑出来喝酒的年轻军校生，借着酒劲在无人注意的角落里羞涩表白。

“年轻人就要勇敢一点才像话嘛，在罗严克拉姆皇帝的治理下，这个银河帝国已经没有见不得光的人和感情啦。”

口哨声渐渐远去，而人间悲喜，亦远亦近，如水中望月，难以看清。

 

罗严塔尔将莱因哈特送回皇宫，他再次为今夜的种种疏忽冒昧表达歉意。

莱因哈特温和地看着罗严塔尔：“时间还早，来一起喝你送我的那瓶酒吧。”

理智敲响了善意的警钟，罗严塔尔迟疑片刻，仍然鬼使神差地接受了这个邀请。

他随着莱因哈特来到寝室，侍女们已经提前备好了酒杯。

罗严塔尔自然地来到桌边坐下，为莱因哈特斟酒。两个人似乎达成了一种无言的默契，罗严塔尔倒满一杯酒，莱因哈特就眼也不眨地一口灌下去。

罗严塔尔为陈年佳酿感到可惜，一定没有人教过这位年轻的皇帝该如何品尝美酒。

他自己放慢了品酒的速度，这酒每一口饮下，都如江河倾倒，让他心海不得安宁。真是新奇的体验。

“陛下，就算是美酒，也不该贪杯。”他扣住了莱因哈特再次举杯的手。

“有什么关系……只有今晚而已。明天开始……”莱因哈特低语，“我就不再是今天的我了。”

罗严塔尔一时无话。莱因哈特并不是真的想找一个人共饮，然后在恰当的时机倾吐心中郁结，只是此时此刻，这个空荡荡的房间里，确实还需要另外的呼吸声和心跳声，来填补一些空白。再没人比他更清楚这种感受了。

莱因哈特半醉半醒地伏在桌上，罗严塔尔按下心头乱绪，起身想叫随从进来服侍他就寝。

听到响动的莱因哈特循着声源前倾身体，牵住了他的手。“不要留下我一个人。”

罗严塔尔心头一紧，他动了动嘴唇。

“拜托……至少今晚，不要留下我一个人。”喃喃的低语声是那样清晰，醉意让原本动听的音色平添了一份诱惑。

罗严塔尔无奈地叹息，他弯下身子，去看莱因哈特的脸。

这时莱因哈特也朦胧地抬起头，双眼湛蓝如故，罗严塔尔忽觉自己是沉溺在晴空中的秋雁，只能夜以继日地飞翔，如果停下来，便会跌落高空粉身碎骨。

这一瞬的动摇，让他没能躲开那个欺身而上的吻。

严格来说，也不能算作真正意义上的吻。他扑过来的气势实在凶猛，唇瓣相接的刹那，齿颚相撞，带着森森的痛意。莱因哈特狠狠地攫取着他的嘴唇，在激烈的迂回中，罗严塔尔觉得自己的唇角似乎被咬破了，有血腥的味道渐渐弥散开来。他温柔地抚上莱因哈特的金发，带着不顾一切的渴望，暴力地加深了这个带着血与痛的吻。

一旦踏入战场，不战而降从来不是他的作风。

察觉到一双不安分的手在伺机进攻他的纽扣，他轻声笑了出来。这笑声引来莱因哈特的不满，他按下那作乱的手，定定看着眼前带着嗔怪意思的面庞。他问：“我是谁？……陛下，我是谁？”

莱因哈特似乎不明白他为何突发此问，但依然顺从地回答：“罗严塔尔……你是罗严塔尔。”他的金发熠熠生辉，眸中柔光闪动，罗严塔尔在其中看见了自己的倒影。他深吸一口气，脱去了军服外套。然后慢慢地凑过去，在莱因哈特眉心落下一吻。

仿佛被点燃了某种情愫，莱因哈特紧紧地拥着他的肩颈，用另一只手扯开了他的衬衫，纽扣一粒粒悄无声息地滚落在地毯上，无人问津。

滚烫的吻深深浅浅地落在胸膛，罗严塔尔喘息着闭上了眼睛。

 

罗严塔尔家，米达麦亚正心思复杂地等待与好友商议重新划分军区的未定事项。他大清早来找罗严塔尔，想要一边久违地共进早餐，一边轻松地聊些政事和闲话。令他惊讶的是，一脸疲态的罗严塔尔显然也才踏进家门不久。罗严塔尔让好友随意，自己利落地起身进了浴室。

米达麦亚自然清楚自己的好友交游广泛、风流成性，但他也同样相信罗严塔尔有着非凡的知人之智和自知之明。然而今天所见却令他心生狐疑，难免忧心忡忡。

罗严塔尔的脚步声传入耳中，他翻着终端显示的军区规划图，开口劝道：“罗严塔尔，以前也就算了，你现在好歹贵为帝国元帅，是千军万马的楷模，再做出这种夜不归宿的事来，传出去也太……”

说话间罗严塔尔已经来到他身前，他抬头一看，惊得几乎要把片刻前喝下的咖啡从胃里倒出来。

对方只穿了一条长裤，颈上搭着毛巾，发梢还湿漉漉地滴着水，赤裸的胸膛青紫斑驳，满是吻痕和抓咬的痕迹。细细往那张俊脸上看去，嘴唇也明显咬破了一块。

“这可真是……”米达麦亚啧啧叹道，“这么厉害！看起来确实一时半会儿脱不开身呐。”打趣过后，他沉下脸严肃道，“罗严塔尔，不管是什么样的女人，总之你得收敛一些，切勿因私废公，辱没了陛下的英名。”

一声陛下入耳，罗严塔尔瞬间头痛不已。“米达麦亚，这是个惹不起的人，绝对不会有第二次，你放心好了。”

米达麦亚闻言安下心来，正想提起他事，忽然门外传来窸窣声响，门铃声轻盈地回荡在房间里。

“是谁啊这么早来找你，这声音听着耳熟……”还未等他从记忆中搜寻出声音的主人，智能家政系统已经显示出门外的画面。

那举世无双的容貌，正是当今银河帝国的皇帝莱因哈特。

米达麦亚悚然一惊，随即好像意识到什么，不敢置信地盯着罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔略显沉痛地点点头。

“你这混蛋！你对陛下做了些什么？”米达麦亚从未对好友生出如此愤慨之心，“你的脑子还清醒吗？”

罗严塔尔原本一夜没能安睡，精神徘徊在麻木的边缘，这时被米达麦亚吼了一嗓子，也不受控制地回应道：“你好好看清楚！不是我对他做了什么，是他对我做了什么！这种程度的清醒，托你的福，我还是有的！”

米达麦亚露出了更加难以置信的表情。

门铃声响个不停，米达麦亚回过神来，他凶神恶煞地对罗严塔尔说：“你自己惹的事，说什么也给我妥善地解决掉，我先回元帅府，有情况的话立刻联系我！”

这番没好气的话里毕竟还是流露出维护之意，罗严塔尔从容颔首，示意自己能处理好。

米达麦亚这才不安地开了门。


	12. Chapter 12

这天早上，副官们发现莱因哈特用餐时神情恍惚、心不在焉，对于一贯自律的皇帝来说，这情形实在太奇怪了。

“陛下，早餐不合心意吗？”希尔德询问。

莱因哈特机械地回答：“不，很好。”希尔德怀疑他根本没有意识到自己问了什么。

这毫无营养的对话似乎终于把莱因哈特的心神唤回一些，他放下餐具，露出了思考的神色，片刻后吩咐近侍通知奇斯里准备出门。

路过花园时，莱因哈特不由自主地停下脚步。他想起曾听米达麦亚讲过，向夫人求婚时送了美丽的黄蔷薇。此时看着园中各色蔷薇婀娜多姿，他油然而生出一种无端的局促。

“奇斯里，找到负责花园的园丁，”莱因哈特想了想，“我要一束白蔷薇，要最好的那种。”

一捧精心修剪的白蔷薇很快送到莱因哈特手上，他把花束抱在胸前，像是要从中汲取某种力量。

奇斯里从未见过如此情态的君主，他小心地问道：“陛下，我们去哪里？”

莱因哈特淡定地回答：“罗严塔尔家。”

奇斯里：“……”

 

然而世事莫测，纵然莱因哈特心中设想出千百种情境，他也万万不曾料到门打开的瞬间，他看到的并不是罗严塔尔，一刹那所有提前打好的腹稿都消失得无影无踪。

开门的人居然是米达麦亚。在这种时候。莱因哈特感受到一种微妙的不悦。

米达麦亚正打算装作毫不知情的样子和陛下打个招呼，却被莱因哈特手中的白蔷薇吸走了注意力，他忽然想到什么，不由暗自啧舌。……不会吧？

他抬眼望去，不远处奇斯里端正地站在车门前，神色一言难尽。两个人的视线飞快地交汇在一起，彼此都读到了同病相怜的情绪。

米达麦亚振奋精神，和明显无暇分心给他的莱因哈特问过好，便一刻也不多停地奔赴元帅府。

“陛下？”这时罗严塔尔已经来到门口，他披着一件浴袍，露出的胸膛仍能看到些许痕迹，反而有几分欲盖弥彰的意思。

莱因哈特看着浑身还带点潮湿水汽的他，简直不知道视线的落点应该停留在哪里才好。

“您这是？”罗严塔尔首先也看到了那一大捧显眼的白蔷薇。

这声呼唤令莱因哈特的心思落回正题，他赶紧把手中花束递过去，直直地看着罗严塔尔：“请收下这束花！”

罗严塔尔更加不解，他回以疑惑的视线。

那茫然的表情让莱因哈特心头一跳，他深吸一口气，红了耳根，勇敢而大声地说：“我是说——罗严塔尔，请接受朕的求婚吧。”

罗严塔尔：“……”

 

“我希望和你缔结婚约，把我的一切都分享给你……”

罗严塔尔在短暂的震惊后，迅速回过神来，他飞快地看了一眼不远处的奇斯里，一把抓过莱因哈特扯到门里，狠狠摔上了门。

“陛下，您知道自己在说些什么吗？”罗严塔尔一手撑着墙，把他的皇帝困在身体与墙壁之间，那双异色的眼睛透出危险的锋芒。

莱因哈特显然处在状况之外，但他很快调整好状态，也不甘示弱地看了回去，丝毫没有意识到这个小动作将两个人的距离拉近到一种不自然的状态。“朕当然很清楚自己在做什么，我就是为了向你求婚而来的。”

气势倒是很足嘛。罗严塔尔在心底品评着。他长叹一口气，松开了手，转过身向客厅走去。“陛下，不要站在那里说话了，过来吧。”

莱因哈特随着罗严塔尔坐到沙发里。他凝神看着对面的罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔似乎刚刚洗过澡，头发还没来得及擦干，俊美的面庞上透出淡淡的疲惫。是因为自己的缘故吗？莱因哈特感到脸上微微发烫。

罗严塔尔看着一脸不自然的莱因哈特，心头升起一阵无力感。他毕竟是各方面都身经百战的老手，轻易就想明白了问题所在。他沉稳地开口：“陛下，您的来意我大致明白了。您说为求婚而来，臣冒昧地请问，您为何要屈尊向臣求婚？”

莱因哈特稍显紧张，但他依然清晰地回答：“昨晚我对你做了那种事，无论怎么解释也都太过分了。而且没有考虑到你的心情……朕、朕必须负起责任来！”

罗严塔尔露出果然如此的神情，他一手扶额，深感乏力地陷在沙发里。

“如果朕不给你一个交代，不负起责任来，和高登巴姆王朝那些个昏君有什么差别！”莱因哈特正气凛然地看着他。

罗严塔尔闻言也端正了坐姿，他眯起双眼，似乎想以锐利的视线看穿莱因哈特。莱因哈特坦然无惧，静静等待他的回答。

“陛下，您纡尊降贵向臣求婚，实在令臣感动。但……”罗严塔尔道，“请允许我拒绝您的请求。”

莱因哈特猛然遭受如此郑重的拒绝，一时间没有反应。

罗严塔尔继续道：“我的皇帝啊，我们只是一起度过了一个还算美妙的夜晚——至少我希望，对于您来说是这样。只是一个晚上，并不代表什么，您明白这个意思，是吗？”

“可是我对你……”

“陛下！”罗严塔尔以咏叹调一般的语气呼唤着，“臣以性命担保，不会以昨天晚上发生的任何事情为由，对您发起无端地问责和胁迫。如今早已不是旧贵族观念横行的鲁道夫时代，即便是女人，也不会因为一夜情缘随便与什么人绑定终生，何况我罗严塔尔一介莽夫，本就没有清誉可言，陛下无需挂怀。”

“罗严塔尔……”莱因哈特看着他，似乎深受震撼。片刻后他找回了自己的语言。“我还是觉得这样不妥，我也是经过深思熟虑才来见你。”

罗严塔尔轻笑一声，他深深看着莱因哈特，而莱因哈特并不能读懂那眼神中蕴藏的心绪。“陛下以为，结婚的前提是什么？”

罗严塔尔提问之后，不禁对答案产生了一丝期待。据他所知，莱因哈特的父亲与姐姐都不能成为美好婚姻的楷模。

果然，莱因哈特陷入了沉思。“一般来讲，大概还是要建立在感情基础上吧？”

“确实如此，不过也会有各种各样的考量存在其中。”罗严塔尔冷静地评论，“以我的双亲为例，婚姻不过是一桩名利交易，或许曾有过单方面付出的感情，但摆在预先设定好的条件前完全不值一提。所以……陛下抛出的婚约，又有什么意义呢？”

罗严塔尔的眼睛一深一浅，深是无尽长夜，浅是明镜春水。而无论深浅，此刻莱因哈特都无法将其看透。

“我已经将我的全部都献给了陛下，即使达成婚约，我也无法再向陛下付出更多。而您和我之间，又存在什么样的感情，值得您如此大费周章？”

莱因哈特似乎终于抓住了什么，他立刻答道：“我不要求什么。我只是不能那样……”

“不能做个无礼的昏君？”罗严塔尔嗤笑，“所以……因为陛下不想做个昏君，我就要奉献自己的人生，来成全陛下的美名？这难道不是更无礼的要求？我的陛下啊——”

这指责来得莫名又突然，莱因哈特全无防备，愣在当场。

罗严塔尔噙着笑意看他，只是那笑容带了三分冷意。“陛下只想到自己不要做昏君，却要我来承受无端的惑主之讥吗？”

“惑……主？”莱因哈特呆呆地重复着。

“是啊，我恐怕是要做新帝国的第一个佞臣……”罗严塔尔目不转睛地看着他，“陛下与我如何，众人有目共睹，我突然成为陛下的婚约者，对于任何人来说，都是一件值得反复推敲的事。能有什么原因呢？”

感情吗？罗严塔尔在心底露出冷笑。

说到这里，罗严塔尔站起来，俯身凝视着莱因哈特。他一只手挑起对方精致的下颌，轻声地问：“陛下，你爱我吗？”

莱因哈特胸口一紧，说不出话。

罗严塔尔看他瞳孔微张，喉间耸动，却始终无法给出像样的回答，不由悄然叹息。他放下手，收起所有戏谑的心思，转身背对着莱因哈特说道：“所以……请回吧，陛下。”

“带上您美丽的蔷薇花。”

 

那一天，副官们不仅见识了一个恍惚踌躇的莱因哈特，还意外地收获了一个近乎失魂落魄的莱因哈特。离开之前，他有几分意气风发的模样，归来之后，却显得十分低落消沉。

世上还有什么这位开国新君都解决不了的难题吗？

仅有的知情人之一奇斯里坚决不肯透露皇帝的行踪。

仅有的知情人之二米达麦亚果断出发巡视邻近的军区。与他同行的，还有当事人之一的罗严塔尔。

据米达麦亚的副官拜耶尔蓝描述，出发的前一天两位长官相约饮酒，翌日便同时鼻青脸肿的出现在众人面前。对于酒后约架的猜测，两人一致矢口否认。

米达麦亚问罗严塔尔：“陛下是去向你……？”

“就是你想的那样。”罗严塔尔麻木地回答。

“那你？”

“当然拒绝了。”罗严塔尔冷酷地回答。

米达麦亚扶额叹气。“你觉得这样就可以了吗？”

“大概不行，毕竟是那位陛下啊。不管多少次我都要拒绝。”罗严塔尔也扶额叹气。

米达麦亚怒从中来：“还不都是因为你！”

“其他的随你说，只有这件事我不认。如果我真的……”罗严塔尔反驳。

“什么？”

“如果是我，不会等到现在。”

回答罗严塔尔的是迎面一拳。

 

当莱因哈特从统帅本部的工作报告中得知，罗严塔尔将前往奥丁周围的宙域进行巡视时，他确实感到如释重负。在遭受那样直观的拒绝后，他暂时还不知道该如何面对罗严塔尔。

他献上了忠诚，他却做出了那样的事。

没有补救的余地。莱因哈特觉得自己陷入了无解的困境。

他心事重重，愈加勤政，巨细无遗，比从前还要忙碌。秘书官希尔德作为代表，进言希望他保重身体。

他忽然想到什么，询问这名聪慧的贵族少女。“伯爵小姐，如果一个人在无所事事的时候，总会想到另外一个人，那是为什么呢？”

希尔德稍加思索，答道：“这种情况，大概不是有刻骨仇恨，就是陷入难以自拔的恋情了吧。”

莱因哈特手中把玩的笔突兀掉在桌上，他的动作变得僵直。“……有这种事啊，恋情……”他疑惑地低语。

然后在希尔德不解的眼神中，他露出了久违的笑容。


	13. Chapter 13

罗严塔尔和米达麦亚并没能按预定完成计划中的巡视。出发十天后，奥丁方面传来消息，皇帝遇刺。二人大惊，立即返航。

“奥丁的警备是怎么回事？连陛下的安危也不能周全吗？”罗严塔尔面带愠色。

报告详情的贝根格伦不禁哑然，他很少见到上司这样不假思索地表露个人情绪。他稳定心神、视若无睹，继续转述情况：“据闻陛下最近忙于政务、身心劳累，在侍从们的建议下，受秘书官希尔德小姐之邀，到其族弟邱梅尔伯爵家做客。不想邱梅尔伯爵与名为地球教的宗教组织有所勾结，企图谋害陛下。已故帝国宰相立典拉德的遗族，也假扮成女仆潜藏在宅邸中，与邱梅尔伯爵一起行动。”

“呵。”罗严塔尔一声冷笑，“陛下啊陛下，轻装上阵去约会吗？”又好似漫不经心地问起：“陛下情况如何?”

贝根格伦对罗严塔尔的风凉话置若未闻，端正地回答：“陛下无性命之忧，只是受到轻微的擦伤。”

“只是受到擦伤？”罗严塔尔皱眉，“皇帝受伤，是全体武人之耻。主君受辱，就是臣下的失责。”

“是！”贝根格伦答道，他肃然看着罗严塔尔笔挺的背影。

“后续处理如何？”

“邱梅尔伯爵已就地正法，立典拉德族女拘押十天后释放，玛林道夫伯爵父女二人禁闭两周。陛下责令对地球教做出调查。”

罗严塔尔闻言再次皱眉：“释放行刺皇帝的犯人？”

“是的。”贝根格伦确认道，“陛下说，他曾许诺留给立典拉德一族复仇的机会，如今虽然只有一名女子，但勇气可嘉、胆色过人，单凭这一点也不必重罚。倘若还不忘复仇，尽管再来。”

这番话勾起罗严塔尔脑中的鲜明回忆，他再度浮起那标志性的冷笑。

“陛下，从来都无惧复仇，也无畏挑战……真是强大而残忍啊。”

 

罗严塔尔返回奥丁后，直奔新无忧宫请求面圣。莱因哈特正忙着与宫内省官员周旋，无暇接见，只委派近侍艾密尔送来一封密信。与其说是信，不如说是随手记下的小纸条。

罗严塔尔看着那明显是从手边文件里随意扯下来的纸条，唇边泛起笑意。当纸条尽展，其中内容浮现在眼前，他唇边的笑意却陡然凝固了。

“今夜，到我房间来。——莱”

回想上次见面的情景，他与莱因哈特可以说是不欢而散。莱因哈特失落地带着蔷薇花离开，他的情况也没有更好，一个人坐在客厅的沙发上静静发呆，直到潮湿的头发自然晾干，才动身前往元帅府。

当时，还有什么话没讲明白吗？

莱因哈特是个聪明人，不会不懂他的意思。

他满腹狐疑地回到家，却猝不及防地遭遇一场拙劣的袭击。因为思虑繁重，他并没注意到从什么位置窜出了其他人的身影。久经沙场的敏锐直觉在第一时间唤醒了他，匕首逼近后颈的那一刻他迅速回身，反手捏住了对方的手腕。

纤细，羸弱。是个女人？

他看着眼前不断挣扎的女人，陷入思考。

“小姐，我曾经辜负您的芳心，令您感到失望吗？”

奶油肤色的女人闻言停止动作，露出难以忍受的厌恶表情。

“早就听说过你的大名！没想到居然这么无耻！”

无耻之徒罗严塔尔松开手，夺下匕首，女人立刻后退一步，抱紧双臂戒备地看着他。

“听起来你我未曾相识、无冤无仇，为什么做这种事？”

女人愤怒地看着他：“无冤无仇？杀人凶手、皇帝的忠犬——我的叔父立典拉德你忘记了吗？”

罗严塔尔恍然：“原来你就是那个爱尔芙丽德。刺杀陛下不成，来打我的主意吗，有趣。不错，我是个杀人凶手，立典拉德全族由我逮捕下狱。我就站在你眼前，你又能怎么样？”

爱尔芙丽德气得发抖：“你竟然没有丝毫悔过之意！”

“悔过？”罗严塔尔轻蔑地笑，“该悔过的是你们这些靠吸食平民鲜血才能生存的寄生虫。因为祖上传下来的基业与爵位，便能不劳而获、坐享其成，没有实力与才能却无半点羞耻之心，整天过着轻松悠闲的日子。真是丑陋啊。”

爱尔芙丽德一时无言，很快又露出愤怒的眼神：“那金发小子也不过是个篡权夺位的叛逆者！”

罗严塔尔的面容变得冷肃，他逼近对方：“皇帝以光明正大的手段将帝国纳入囊中，他靠自己的力量推翻了令人痛恨的高登巴姆王朝。这一点，任何人都无法诋毁。篡夺，也需要常人不及的实力与努力。”

“我懂了。”爱尔芙丽德讥笑道，“原来你不是条忠犬，你也是同流合污的叛逆者。你们能走到一起，因为你们根本就是同一种人。你打从心底认可这不名誉的篡夺恶行，早晚有一天，你也会背叛你的主人！”

罗严塔尔眯起双眼，他后退一步，以低沉的声线说道：“我与陛下之间，不容他人置喙。”

此时罗严塔尔早已恢复警觉，随意往四周看看，他悠然道：“你被跟踪了？你还对谁出手了？”

爱尔芙丽德咬着唇：“军务尚书。”

罗严塔尔哑然失笑：“你果然厉害。陛下宽宏大量，不打算追究你的罪行。只要你别太过分，人身安全尚可保证。陛下不介意你再来寻仇，只有一点，希望你能靠自己的力量站到他面前。”

“什么意思？”

“你一位贵族千金，家产尽数上缴国库，全族被流放到边境地区，是如何回到奥丁，并潜伏在邱梅尔伯爵手下？”罗严塔尔道，“既然陛下无意，我也不会追根问底。不过，你究竟是为寻死而寻仇，还是寻仇不成却自寻短见呢？”

爱尔芙丽德全身紧绷，瞥一眼周围景象，低头飞快地回答：“别小瞧我，我会回来。现在，给我一张去费沙的船票。”

罗严塔尔应允：“既然如此，你可以暂时留下，我明天派人把你送到宇宙港。”

他打开家门，为复仇的女人提供容身之所。自己则转身去往海鹫军官俱乐部。

 

同一时刻，莱因哈特的情况用手忙脚乱来形容也不为过。在他登基后，不断有官员因为生活方面的问题向他提出进言。譬如与身份地位并不相当、过于艰苦朴素的作风会令属下也束手束脚，莱因哈特不得不表示自己会加以注意。与这种场面上的问题相比，令莱因哈特头疼的是官员们已经开始关注皇帝的婚姻与子嗣。也许是一直以来展现出俊美强大而生人勿进的形象让众人感到不同程度的担忧，尤其恋爱史和风流债为零的优良记录，让人们不禁怀疑，没人去提醒一下的话，皇帝还能意识到世界上有恋爱、结婚、生子等一系列人生大事吗？

先有玛林道夫伯爵关切询问是否曾考虑结婚，后有军务尚书奥贝斯坦敲打结婚对象最好不要有成为第二人的可能。紧接着宫内省安排数位美人送进皇帝陛下的寝室，莱因哈特坚持地一一郑重婉拒。宫内省上下顿时坐立不安，派出四位德高望重的老将劝谏莱因哈特。

官员一：“陛下，成家立业是人生头等大事。”

官员二：“陛下的家事就是国家的大事。”

官员三：“军中已现骚动，说陛下尚未婚配，前线的战士也不愿成家。”

官员四：“若陛下反对结婚，年轻人纷纷效仿引起社会现象，该如何是好？”

四位官员齐声：“请陛下三思！”

莱因哈特目瞪口呆。呆滞的他反倒显出几分这个年纪该有的模样来。

“诸位爱卿说得很有道理，朕会重新考虑这个问题。”

一位官员追问：“那宫内省为陛下挑选的适龄少女？”

另一位官员连忙补充：“请陛下多多赐予她们面圣的机会！”

“嗯……”莱因哈特轻咳一声，似乎下定某种决心，平缓回应道，“不必了。事实上，朕心里已经有了想要与之结婚的人选。”

四位官员激动不已：“恭喜陛下！”

莱因哈特有些尴尬，忙说：“不……其实朕，还没有和他讲清楚。”

官员一昂首出列：“陛下，行动胜过千言万语！”

官员二昂首出列：“没有人能抵抗陛下的魅力！”

官员三昂首出列：“陛下可以征服全宇宙的女人！”

官员四昂首出列：“陛下可以征服全宇宙的男人！”

四位官员齐声：“宫内省永远是陛下坚实的后盾！”

 

终于送走了宫内省官员，莱因哈特心力交瘁地回到房间，毫无形象地瘫在床上。此时金乌西沉，与罗严塔尔约定的时间将近。他放空大脑，认真思考该如何与罗严塔尔进行有效沟通。但转念间他就放弃了这个想法，与罗严塔尔交谈，再充分的腹稿也起不到多少作用。他偏爱这种出其不意。

莱因哈特从记忆里搜寻与罗严塔尔相关的片段，一幕幕进行检阅。

当迟暮的太阳敛去最后一点光芒，他的房门被敲响了。

“进来。”他平静地应答。

罗严塔尔无声地走进房间，看到他松懈的样子，有些诧异。“陛下？”

他这才懒懒从床上翻身坐起，答道：“今天下午，朕一直在应付一件国家大事。”

罗严塔尔注视着他，沉默不语。他大部分时间都不会提出多余的问题。莱因哈特并不等他回应，继续说：“宫内省来催朕结婚了。你怎么看？”

罗严塔尔面无表情且毫不迟疑：“臣以为，与陛下交好的适龄女性中，玛林道夫伯爵小姐应为恰当人选。”

莱因哈特目光森然：“军务尚书已经提醒过朕，不可留外戚窃国之机。”

罗严塔尔一脸不屑。

“不过，就算舆论都认为朕与伯爵小姐结婚比较好，朕也不会这样做。朕还没有那么随便，至少不能为了民意迷失自我。”

罗严塔尔的表情十分精彩。

“看来，你不信朕的说辞？”莱因哈特缓缓来到他面前。

罗严塔尔避而不答，他开口询问的是毫不相干的事。“陛下，您受伤了吗？”

莱因哈特点头。“不碍事的小伤，不值一提。”他挽起衬衫的衣袖，左臂上有浅色疤痕尚未褪去。“奇斯里击毙邱梅尔的时候，那个女人冲了出来。看来朕的搏击技术有些退步了，哪天你来陪朕练练？”

罗严塔尔无奈地看着那道伤。

莱因哈特并没让他看个仔细。他放下衣袖，诚恳地直视着罗严塔尔的眼睛。“朕好好想过了，之前你说得对，是朕唐突了。但朕对你的冒犯仍然毋庸置疑，不能这样就算了。朕想到一个你也能接受的方法来弥补，我希望你不要拒绝。”

罗严塔尔也定睛回视。“不知陛下想到什么样的高明方法？臣虚心求教。”

莱因哈特：“朕还你一个晚上。”


	14. Chapter 14

莱因哈特看起来从容不迫、游刃有余，说出的话掷地有声，让罗严塔尔呆立当场。罗严塔尔生平第一次怀疑起自己的听力。

“陛下，您是说？”

“就是你能想到的那个意思。朕还给你，然后我们两不相欠。这样不好吗？”莱因哈特看着震惊且犹豫的部下。他满意地看到对方眼中流露出明显的挣扎之意，细致如瓷的面庞浮现出动人微笑，那笑容足以令任何人过目不忘。

“陛下，”罗严塔尔斟酌着开口，莱因哈特轻而易举就能看穿他的迟疑，“那时您说，从明天开始，您将告别过去的自己。既然一切都已经过去，陛下早就决定重新开始，为什么不把这些无用的记忆舍弃掉？”

“舍弃掉就能一笔勾销吗？”莱因哈特微笑中带着无邪的洁净，话语中透出利刃的尖锐，“朕从不在意背负过去前行，朕做过的事每一件都不会忘记。卿想要朕永远都无法忘记你，怀着喘不过气的罪恶感，在触手可及的地方，一直看着你吗？”

罗严塔尔屏住呼吸。他冷静的伪装被无情扯下。

“罗严塔尔，朕不希望你只停留在过去，朕的未来同样需要你。如果朕真的当作什么也没有发生过，你还会这样出现在朕眼前吗？”

罗严塔尔没有作答。莱因哈特却没有放过他，他不依不饶地看着罗严塔尔：“回答我，看着我的眼睛告诉我——你会怎样做？”

那双湛蓝眼睛里，只有罗严塔尔一人的倒影。

“臣也会……”罗严塔尔苦笑，“当作什么也没有发生过。”

莱因哈特挑眉：“这就是朕不希望发生的事。现在，回到正题——朕的提议，你接受吗？”

罗严塔尔看着他：“臣有选择的余地吗？”

莱因哈特毫无预兆地凑近，悦耳的声音从极近处传来。“你要拒绝我吗？你拒绝我试试看。”他捧起罗严塔尔的脸颊，刻意压低声音，“若你当真能做到，说不定朕还能给你额外的奖励。”

罗严塔尔叹气，他抬起手臂，覆上莱因哈特的手。“陛下正是算准了臣做不到，才把臣叫来的吧。您说得对，我做不到，之前不能，现在也不能。”

大概以后也不能了。他默默地想。

莱因哈特心满意足地翻过手掌，两人十指相扣，看起来十分亲密。

罗严塔尔反手把莱因哈特扯到怀里，他的胸膛紧贴着他的背，彼此都能清晰感受到对方身上传递过来的热度。

他把下颌抵在莱因哈特的肩窝，凑上去吻莱因哈特的耳根，他的唇在耳廓流连，最后含住了通红的耳垂。

莱因哈特在呼吸的间隙嗅到了含混的酒气，他后仰着低语：“你喝酒了？”

罗严塔尔松口，嘴唇沿着他的颈线游走。

然后他听到闷声轻笑：“臣不壮壮胆子，怎么敢来见陛下？”

莱因哈特不置可否地轻啧一声，显然不信这种鬼话。“喝酒了也没关系，朕是清醒的。罗严塔尔，那天朕是有些醉了，但你不是——你没有抗拒。别跟朕说，你是屈服于皇帝的淫威。若朕有错，你也是共犯。”

“是啊，都是臣的错。”罗严塔尔从善如流。他的手探入莱因哈特衬衫下摆，抚上腰侧，莱因哈特为他偏凉的体温微微颤抖着。

于是他把怀里的人抱得更紧一些。

莱因哈特似乎不满他的回答：“那犯下过错的你，打算逃到哪里去？”

“臣无处可去。”他们脸颊相贴，几乎没有间距。

“既然无处可去，就到朕身边来。有朕在的地方，就有你的归处。”

罗严塔尔看不见莱因哈特的表情，却能轻易想出他此刻眉目坚定的神情。他像抱着一团熊熊烈火，整个人都要随之烧成灰烬。

“陛下，你还记不记得……”

“嗯？”莱因哈特费力地转过身。

看到那天人之姿的面容近在咫尺，罗严塔尔却问不出口了。他微微一笑：“算了，没什么。”

不等莱因哈特抗议，他就将吻覆了上去。

温存抹去了所有的挣扎和语言。

 

莱因哈特被轻轻放倒在床上，他的衬衫早就解得七零八落，露出光洁的胸膛。

罗严塔尔撑在他上方，露出欣赏而慨叹的表情。

莱因哈特红了脸。“这样看我做什么？”

“陛下，第一次？”罗严塔尔虽是询问，却带着笃定的语气。

莱因哈特红着脸反问道：“是又怎么样？”

“啊，不怎样。”罗严塔尔俯下身，贴在莱因哈特耳边回应，“告诉陛下一个秘密——那天，也是第一次有人那样对待我。”

莱因哈特觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了。

始作俑者还在不停絮语：“陛下竟然对我那么粗暴，一点也不怜香惜玉。臣，实在有些伤心。”

“够了，别说了。”莱因哈特自暴自弃地把头埋进对方的胸膛。

“陛下，打算逃到哪里去？”话里分明带着戏谑的笑意。

无论罗严塔尔声音多么悦耳动听，此时此刻莱因哈特都不想再听到他说话了。他环着罗严塔尔的后颈，把嘴唇送了上去。­

罗严塔尔来者不拒地收下了这个赌气般的吻，他舔舐着柔软的唇瓣，慢慢引导着呼吸的节奏。

“有没有人教过你，陛下，接吻时要适当地张开嘴。”

莱因哈特瞪着眼睛看他：“你……”

罗严塔尔没有留给他讲完这句话的机会，他再度垂首，用舌头顶开疏于防备的牙关，缱绻缠绵地扫过口腔每一寸。

莱因哈特尝到了酒的味道。白兰地？朗姆酒？他有些分不清了。不属于他的醉意缓慢地、不容抗拒地溢了过来。

罗严塔尔的吻一路向下，从锁骨漫过胸口，游移到小腹。

莱因哈特的喘息声陡然变得粗重，他慌乱地抬起胳膊，捉住了在他腰间摩挲的那只手。

“现在喊停也可以的。”罗严塔尔握住他的手，他觉得有些凉。

“不，朕不会逃。”莱因哈特果断地回答，“我想要你。”

罗严塔尔露出了难以言说的表情，他略带虔诚地抬起莱因哈特的手臂，细细看着那道浅色伤疤，将嘴唇凑了过去。

 

这一夜罗严塔尔睡得出奇安稳。梦中金戈铁马、枪林弹雨的声音逐渐远去，一点微弱的烛光在黑暗中闪烁着亮起来，那感觉令人十分熟悉。醒过来的时候，天色尚未大亮，罗严塔尔放轻动作打算悄悄离开，却仍在起身的时候惊动了莱因哈特。

莱因哈特迷糊地朝着他的方向翻过身来，睡意朦胧地睁开眼，看到罗严塔尔已经坐在床边穿着衬衫。

“什么时间了？”莱因哈特嘟囔着。

“还早得很，陛下不妨再小睡片刻。臣再不走的话，没准要被军务尚书堵在皇宫里面斥行为不端了。犯上可是重罪。”罗严塔尔转过身来看着他。

莱因哈特抱着被子笑他：“哦，朕怎么不知道原来爱卿还怕这个？”

罗严塔尔笑而不语，想了想又问：“陛下，感觉怎么样？”

莱因哈特眨了眨眼睛，显然没有体会他的意思，非常自然地回答：“觉得赚了。”

顿时罗严塔尔不知道该摆出什么表情才合适，他好笑地叹着气：“那臣姑且把这当作是陛下的褒奖吧。”

他稍作回忆，确认自己没可能弄伤眼前的人。想过之后又感到无奈，总不至于连这点把握也没有啊罗严塔尔。

这时莱因哈特却突然反应过来什么，他缩在被子为难地说：“这样朕更惭愧了。”

罪魁祸首罗严塔尔并不能理解他突如其来的小情绪。罗严塔尔平静地穿上外套，莱因哈特眼尖地发现从他衣服里掉出一柄似曾相识的匕首。

“那是？”

“那个女人的匕首。”罗严塔尔道，“立典拉德一族的复仇者，她大概是要把每个相关者都杀一遍吧。”

“从女人那里缴获的战利品，也敢拿到朕面前卖弄？”莱因哈特啧声。

罗严塔尔俯下身子：“臣不敢。战利品的话，从男人手上取来，就没问题了吗？”

“唔……”莱因哈特竟然认真思考了一下，戳着他的额头说道，“大概也不行吧？”

罗严塔尔实在无力去探究这个疑问的语气是怎么回事。

莱因哈特又问：“想不到她还有精神去刺杀你，找上奥贝斯坦就够让朕大开眼界了。你怎么处理的？”

“按本人的意愿送去费沙，恐怕是要准备一番继续复仇大业。”罗严塔尔一脸漠然。

莱因哈特露出赞赏的表情。

罗严塔尔毫无波动地说：“女人疯狂起来可不能小觑。一旦发疯，就朝着毁灭的深渊停不下来。”

莱因哈特皱眉，好像思忖着要说些什么。

罗严塔尔站起来，深深地看着他：“陛下，我们这就算是扯平了，对吗？”

莱因哈特用夺人心魄的微笑回应他。

当罗严塔尔远离皇宫，天色已经亮起，初生的朝阳带着温柔的光与热穿破云层，新的一天开始了。

他却感到有某种事物从心里沉甸甸地落了下去。

 

当天晚上，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚聚在一起喝酒。米达麦亚得知他派贝根格伦把爱尔芙丽德送上了前往费沙的商船后大惊失色。

“就算皇帝不追究，那好歹也是半个重犯啊。留在奥丁，怎么也是可控范围内，一放到费沙去，哪里还那么容易掌握？”

罗严塔尔答道：“陛下也许正期待着一场更华丽的复仇。”

米达麦亚连连摇头。

罗严塔尔解释：“我说你不会以为，她真有本事一个人回到奥丁？她要去费沙，说明同党一定也在费沙。”

米达麦亚沉吟：“失踪了的鲁宾斯基吗？”

罗严塔尔摆手：“尚不可知。这个女人能引出鲁宾斯基也说不定。不过，那就不是你我的事了。”他晃了晃杯中的酒，举到眼前，从米达麦亚的角度看，那只蔚蓝的眼睛染上了瑰丽的红。

“还有一件好事要告诉你。这一回，是真的结束了。”

米达麦亚瞬间反应过来：“当真？”

“千真万确。”

米达麦亚欲言又止。

“怎么？吞吞吐吐可不像你。”

“你看起来就像失恋了。”米达麦亚试探道。

罗严塔尔一怔，漫不经心地回应：“是啊，现在连个女人也没有。女人都到哪里去了？”

“喂，你这样可没办法聊下去了。”米达麦亚抱怨。

罗严塔尔低哑地笑了起来，他送上酒杯：“敬我们爱妻如命的米达麦亚阁下。”

“喂喂。”米达麦亚露出了苦恼而明朗的笑容。


	15. Chapter 15

这天早上，莱因哈特没有出席御前会议，据说是因为过度劳累感染风寒，而有些许的发烧。听闻消息的罗严塔尔沉着脸，再度回想前一天清晨他从新无忧宫离开时的情景，莱因哈特看起来并无任何不适，还有精神与他说笑。只过了一天，竟然因为身体不适缺席例会，罗严塔尔就此陷入深思。

一旁米达麦亚观察着他的神色，欲言又止。

会议旨在商讨海尼森方面传来杨威利异动的消息，由于莱因哈特缺席，众人只好自由发言、各抒己见，结果也同样显而易见，根本无法达成和谐统一。期间，罗严塔尔因为国内安全保障局局长朗古的不当发言而厉声怒斥，导致朗古尴尬地逃离现场。

会后米达麦亚劝道：“你何苦与那种人多费唇舌？既然奥贝斯坦有用他的考虑，就把人交给奥贝斯坦去管无妨。”

罗严塔尔回答：“在一级上将出席的场合，假借陛下之名来弹压你，他算什么东西。奥贝斯坦既然把人带进来，管不好也该有人替他教训。杨威利不是阴险狡诈之徒，陛下的用人之道更不需这种小人评论。”

米达麦亚道：“告密信这件事实在奇怪。杨威利若有心行动，何必等到现在？如果他真的早有筹谋，又怎么会留下把柄让人捏拿？”

罗严塔尔摇头：“同盟引以为傲的民主，不过是一团乱麻。杨威利的政敌，大概比我们还想要取他性命。那个令人厌恶的特留尼西特就是最好的例子。”他冷冷一笑，继续轻蔑地说道，“不过在我们之中，也确实有人真心实意地想断去杨威利的生路，把同盟的存在彻底消抹归无。”

米达麦亚立刻领悟到好友所指何人。他无奈叹息，不想再谈这个话题。“倘若吉尔菲艾斯提督还在……”

“他就是此时回来，也无法改写已成之定局。米达麦亚，大概很快又会开始新的作战行动了。”罗严塔尔看着天空，飞鸟的影子从他眼里划过。

作为一名军人，米达麦亚说不清是喜是忧。他苦笑一声：“当真是来之不易的和平。”

罗严塔尔没有附和好友的感慨，他叹道：“当陛下彻底征服同盟，将全宇宙纳入帝国的版图，我们这些人又会何去何从？”

米达麦亚答不上来。他和罗严塔尔都是从军校直接上战场，每一天不是战斗在最前线就是为即将到来的战斗蓄势待发。忙碌在战场上朝不保夕的军人大概都期盼着战火停息的那一天，然武人幸逢乱世，和平年代的军队又哪里去建功立业拿下勋章。纵使为停战感到欣喜和宽慰，也不免感到一丝寂寞吧？

米达麦亚看着好友：“停战了我会很高兴的。一想到能和你尝遍奥丁的美酒，下班了打打牌、看看电影什么的，我就很高兴。爱芳的手艺越来越好了，你多来尝几回，肯定也会想要讨个老婆回家的。”

罗严塔尔笑道：“哦，真不愧是米达麦亚阁下，现在就畅想着大获全胜归来的美好生活。”他收起笑容，严肃地回视米达麦亚，“你知道，我这种人，是没办法组建家庭的。有些人生来就注定独行到末路终途，没什么道理可言。”

米达麦亚再次露出欲言又止的表情。

罗严塔尔自动忽视了这个细节，他问：“之前你想和我说什么？”

“嗯？”米达麦亚一愣，“啊，我早就想说，陛下年轻气盛，你收敛一些，别惹怒了他。”

罗严塔尔不明就里，转念一想，觉得米达麦亚的意思大概是别气坏了陛下。他又想，我有什么值得他生气。心事翻来覆去，最终他说出口的却是：“你说得对。我们要去探望陛下吗？”

米达麦亚略一思索：“这时候去恐怕惊扰陛下休息，不妨等明天陛下恢复精神，我们再一起过去，也顺便看看陛下打算如何应对杨威利的事。”

 

然而，没等这一天过去，罗严塔尔就再次见到了莱因哈特。在自己家门口。

他下班回来，原想换一身便服，到米达麦亚家蹭顿晚饭，却愕然发现门外停着一辆看起来有些眼熟的车。比车更眼熟的，是车外的人。

一个是奇斯里，另一个正是当今银河帝国的皇帝——本应该卧床休息的莱因哈特，已经与他两不相欠的莱因哈特。

莱因哈特背对着他，那身姿端正笔挺，即使烧成灰他也不会认错。

奇斯里面对着他，看到他似乎还瞪了一眼。罗严塔尔觉得那应该是自己的错觉，走近时奇斯里仍然是那张平和忠厚的脸，寻不见一丝横眉怒目的痕迹。

“陛下？”罗严塔尔小心地呼唤着。

莱因哈特从沉思中回过神来，转头就看见罗严塔尔的脸。

他微笑道：“回来得还挺早，看来今天没有其他安排？”

罗严塔尔仔细端详着他：“陛下，听说您贵体欠安，应该不宜外出走动。”

这回复显然令莱因哈特感到无趣，他蹙着眉：“中午已经退烧了，朕好得很。除了虚度光阴之外，没有别的问题。朕记得卿说过，随时欢迎朕来，现在却摆出这副姿态？”

罗严塔尔立刻答道：“臣说过的话，自然没有不认的道理，也绝对不会收回。只是陛下的安康与国运息息相关，还请保重身体。您可以随时召见臣，陛下想去哪里臣都愿意陪陛下同往。”

“哦？”莱因哈特转头瞥一眼几步之外的奇斯里，“看来我们的本部长连你也信不过啊，奇斯里。”

奇斯里深知这不是自己能接话的时机，他板着一张脸，一动不动地守在车旁。

莱因哈特又转过去看罗严塔尔：“卿说得很好，等你从统帅本部入宫把朕接到你家来，也不失为一种办法。只是你又不怕惑主之讥了吗，罗严塔尔元帅？”

罗严塔尔一时无话。他上前几步开了门锁，请莱因哈特入内，想了想又在门禁系统里录入了莱因哈特的瞳纹、指纹和声纹。

“这样的话，陛下随时可以过来，也不必等在门外。”

莱因哈特满意地点点头。

罗严塔尔凑上前，抬手轻触他的前额，似乎终于安心地确认道：“看来确实不烧了。”

莱因哈特扯下他的手，自己把额头贴了过去，两人前额相碰，温度不分彼此。“朕又不是小孩子。”

罗严塔尔谨慎地退一步，取笑道：“陛下不是小孩子，怎么不等在车里，偏要站在外面吹风？”

“朕就是想吹吹风，冷静头脑。”莱因哈特白他一眼，没好气地回答。“朕不冷静一下，怎么来应付你？”

“陛下，臣只是担心您烧起来的原因会不会是……”罗严塔尔没讲下去。

“什么？”莱因哈特追问。他远远不能体会罗严塔尔的言外之意。

罗严塔尔无奈地说：“清理……”

莱因哈特恍然大悟，他红了耳根。“不是！”他果断地说，随即又迟疑，“你自己做的事，总该记得吧？”

“陛下的事，臣有时记得清清楚楚，有时又不敢确认。”罗严塔尔深深看着他的眼睛。

莱因哈特生平第一次觉得目光是难以承受的利器，他别开脸，却伸手拉住了对方的衣袖。“越想越觉得……朕真是差劲，太抱歉了。”

纵然罗严塔尔心思通透，也好半天才弄明白莱因哈特想表达什么意思。他轻轻挣开莱因哈特的手：“都是过去的事了。陛下，我们不是已经两清了吗？”

“是啊。”莱因哈特郁郁寡欢地拿开了手。

罗严塔尔又问：“陛下用过餐吗？”

“没有，朕喝过药，没胃口，什么都不想吃。不想看到莴苣。”莱因哈特闷闷不乐地回答。

罗严塔尔露出果然如此的表情，莱因哈特觉得那表情十分碍眼。

“陛下，请稍等片刻。”

 

罗严塔尔转身进了厨房，莱因哈特则百无聊赖地观察着屋中布置。上一回他来到这里时神经绷紧，根本无暇观察其他事物。

现在看来，整个房间的装潢是军部统一标准，没有太大的改动，大概任何一位一级上将的军官宿舍都是这个构造。然而屈指可数的一级上将里，在奥丁还住军官宿舍的可没几个。仔细看看，房间里的摆设与物件都是替换过的，比如这张宽大柔软的沙发，和闪着冷光的水晶烛台。莱因哈特非常确认军部物资不可能存在这种奢侈的格调。

什么年代了还要在家里点蜡烛，莱因哈特简直无法理解。他心服口服地叹一声：不愧是贵族品味的罗严塔尔。

不多时，罗严塔尔端着一盘食物走了过来。他把盘子放到桌上，莱因哈特定睛一看，居然是裹着可可粉和霜糖的蛋糕。

他沉声问：“罗严塔尔卿，这是哪位美人自愿献给你的战利品？”

罗严塔尔笑看他：“是臣献给陛下的。陛下不要小看臣，臣好歹也是孤家寡人地活了几十年，乱七八糟的东西都学过一些，怎么就不能懂点厨艺？”

莱因哈特震惊地看着那块蛋糕。

“蛋糕是昨天烤的，刚刚加了些奶油和糖，臣不敢自夸，可以吃的程度总算还能达到。”蛋糕原本是要带给米达麦亚的登门礼物，罗严塔尔略去不谈，他叉起一小块涂着霜糖的蛋糕，倾身送到莱因哈特嘴边，“陛下，吃过药就更该按时用餐，宇宙还等着您打起精神去征服。”

莱因哈特梦游一般张嘴吃下了蛋糕，味蕾的刺激让他回过神来，他发自内心地赞美道：“好甜。味道很好，用可以吃来评价太过份了。”

罗严塔尔眼神柔和地看着他：“承蒙陛下谬赞。”他伸出手指，抹去沾在莱因哈特嘴角的奶油。

莱因哈特一愣，立刻反应过来，张嘴舔了舔那尚且来不及退去的修长手指。

罗严塔尔如遭重击，僵在原地。

莱因哈特目光清亮，他紧握住罗严塔尔的手，真情流露地说道：“我们确实两清了，朕不欠你，是不是？”

罗严塔尔如鲠在喉，他木然回答：“是。”

“既然这样，朕有话想告诉你。”莱因哈特坚定地看着那双冰冷的金银妖瞳，“即便与你两不相欠，我依然想要与你缔结婚约。那天你说过的话，朕每一句都认真考虑过。朕对你，不是没有感情，也不怕让整个帝国都知道。朕不是昏君，也绝对不会让你成为佞臣。朕不在乎史书评论、后人唇舌，但朕不可能让你背负污名，更不可能让这份心意受千夫所指。”

“罗严塔尔，朕只问你——我的感情，你愿意接受吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

莱因哈特眼中似有万千星辰，每一颗星星都落入心海，罗严塔尔静静凝视眼前的人。

莱因哈特的神情有些期待，却并没有急于索求答案。

罗严塔尔无法移开视线，他轻声问：“陛下所说的感情，是什么样的感情？”

“当然是……”冰凉的指尖点在唇上，将莱因哈特脱口而出的回答压下。

“陛下如果真的对我心存爱意……”罗严塔尔认真地看着他，“为什么那天没有给我答复？”

莱因哈特回想起那天早上，他确实没能回答罗严塔尔的问题。

——陛下，你爱我吗？

“那时朕尚未认清自己的心意。”莱因哈特坦率道，“朕从没有过这样的经历，所以确实思索了很久，现在终于有些明白，你对我来说是特别的。”

罗严塔尔深吸一口气：“陛下，臣不知道您是如何想到这些，但仅仅以此来论定您对臣的感情，恐怕仍有不妥。过去这段时间，只是阴错阳差地发生了一些本不该发生的事情，让陛下苦恼多时，这也是臣的失责。倘若那天晚上，不是臣在……”

“够了！罗严塔尔，你一定要这样和朕说话吗？”心意遭受质疑，即便是宽宏大度的皇帝也难以避免地有些失望，他随即却又放低了声音，解释一般地说道，“朕也不是……什么人都可以。”

罗严塔尔似乎有些触动，他抬起手，温柔地抚摸着对方耀眼的金发，继而慢慢拂过那线条优美的脖颈，最后停留在胸口。

他缓缓凑过去，近乎呢喃地在莱因哈特耳畔低语。

“年轻的皇帝啊，你知道什么是情？什么是爱？”

“就算吉尔菲艾斯不在，您也不该从他人身上寻求理解和慰藉，哪怕是我也一样。寂寞会让人陷入混乱，有些错觉并非一时可以看穿。”

“陛下，您还太过年轻，只凭您的阅历，很难知道自己真正想要什么，也太难看清什么是依赖、爱恋和情欲。”

“我的皇帝，您还有很远的路要走。忘记今天说过的话，我会追随你直到战意燃尽。”

动听的音色并不能掩盖话中冷意，莱因哈特不曾预料到这样的答案。既不是明目张胆的大方拒绝，也不是委婉曲折的歉然劝退。他竟然明明白白地对他说，他太年轻，年轻到不足以分辨这世间各种错综复杂的感情！

“你说什么？”

罗严塔尔丝毫不惧，镇定自若地说：“陛下，臣以为——那种感情也许并不能称之为‘爱’。”

莱因哈特顿觉心中瞬间被怒火填满，恨不得一拳揍扁面前无辜的俊脸，然而这怒意却堪堪在心头盘绕，无法攀升至他冷静的大脑。

莱因哈特真切地体会到，这个男人只是需要一个理由让他知难而退，其他的并不重要。他是主君，他为人臣，有些事情远远不需要太过复杂，只要一声令下，没什么不能干脆解决。也正是因为这样，莱因哈特告诫自己，不能做一个强取豪夺的上位者，也不许怀着模棱两可的歉疚去面对梳理蒙昧的心绪。

 

“那什么样的感情算作‘爱’？”莱因哈特收敛情绪，冷静回应道，“吉尔菲艾斯离开以后，朕想通一件事，朕做什么事都不需要其他人的认同，朕的标尺应该在自己心里。轻易就受到动摇，徘徊不前，不是成事之人该有的样子。朕要走的路，注定是一个人的路，尽头也是一个人的结局。朕从来不需要寻求理解，更不会寻求聊以自慰的替代品，别看轻了朕，也看轻了你自己。朕说过，要你只看着朕，抛却无益的杂念。朕不明白，你究竟在想些什么。”

“为什么没有拒绝朕？为什么要用那样的眼神看着朕？现在，换朕来问——你对我又是什么样的感情？‘爱’吗？”

这突如其来的反诘让罗严塔尔有些意外，但他也只是有些意外而已。罗严塔尔从容回应：“陛下，退一步来讲，纵然我爱着您，我的‘爱’与您的‘爱’又有什么关系？”

“这、这是什么话？简直不可理喻！”蛮不讲理又避重就轻，莱因哈特完全不能接受。

尚不及捋清其中逻辑，罗严塔尔又似笑非笑地看他：“陛下，臣总是不可理喻的。您知道这一点，不是吗？”

又来了。莱因哈特只觉万千心绪乱作一团。

罗严塔尔唇边带笑，眼睛却看不出分毫含笑的模样，明明是触手可及，偏还显出淡淡的疏离，那双金银妖瞳扫过来的时候，又专注得像是藏着深不可测的柔情蜜意。

“看来，你是料定朕拿你没有办法，会纵容你强词夺理吗？”莱因哈特厉声质问。

罗严塔尔自嘲般地笑了笑：“臣怎么敢。”他看着莱因哈特略显生气的样子，继续道，“陛下刚刚也说了，从来没有过类似的经历。难道是诓骗臣的？陛下不会这样做。所以臣也笃定，您无法辨别自己的心意，至少目前如此。臣不敢以长者自居，或许这也与您的年纪无关，但至少……臣结交过深情款款而善解人意的淑女，也见识过风度翩翩又志同道合的君子，臣未必知道自己所求，但不想要的总算略知一二。可是陛下，您甚至从未在晚宴上邀请哪位少女共舞……”

话中深意不言而喻，莱因哈特怒极反笑：“是啊，论起风流债，全帝国也没哪个能比得上罗严塔尔元帅你。”

罗严塔尔淡定承受着皇帝毫无技巧的讥讽，他意味深长地说道：“空口无凭的语言，从来都不具备令人信服的力量。如果陛下愿意，臣可以教导您如何享受情欲带来的快乐，让您懂得何为人间至趣，让您明白怎样可以最大程度地解放自己。臣可以不离御前、伴您左右，直到您不再需要一名引导者，又或者……想要尝试新口味。”罗严塔尔刻意压抑的声线低沉而魅惑，那双深邃眼睛里欲盖弥彰地流泻出邀请的意味。

莱因哈特简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，他瞪视罗严塔尔，正要发作，却忽然沉寂下来，眸中闪过一种幽然冷意。像是雄狮捕猎前隐匿气息那一刹，他收去了所有浮于表面的外放情绪。

“成为朕的引导者吗？”莱因哈特笑道，“也不是不可以啊。罗严塔尔卿，你能做到哪一步呢？在朕面前展现出卿值得被需要的决心和能力吧。”他单手托着侧颊，悠然看向面无表情的罗严塔尔。

陡转的形势令罗严塔尔有些错愕，他风轻云淡地打量着莱因哈特的神色，确认对方并非一时冲动之后竟也有些兴味盎然。

“哦？”罗严塔尔沉吟，“您想要臣做些什么呢，我的陛下？”

“来引诱朕，罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特没有一分一秒的迟疑。

罗严塔尔一怔，微微蹙起眉头。“陛下？”

“朕是这个银河帝国的皇帝，学会抵御诱惑大概会是最重要的一课。”莱因哈特挑眉看他，“‘名花终结者’的罗严塔尔卿，你想必深受其害，或者乐在其中？不把卿的经验，言传身教地分享给朕吗？”

 

罗严塔尔再度换上他那温柔与冷淡并存的标志性笑容。“我的荣幸，陛下。”

他边说着向后退去，拉开了和莱因哈特的距离，陷在宽大的沙发里。

罗严塔尔抬起一只手慢慢解开了军服的纽扣。从颈间向下，纽扣被一粒一粒解开，他随意地丢下了军服外套，露出贴身的衬衫。衬衫严丝合缝地勾勒出他修长的身形和肌肉的轮廓，莱因哈特能清晰地回想起一寸寸褪去衣物的矫饰，伸手抚上这具躯体是何种感觉。

罗严塔尔对着他露出了难以言说的微笑。那微笑里消去了一贯冷嘲热讽的轻浮感，看起来有几分笨拙的真挚。只是真挚过于浮夸，反倒令人难以置信。与刻意的引诱不尽相同，那瞥过来的眼神里带着一种安抚性的鼓励。罗严塔尔继续慢吞吞地解衬衫的纽扣，那双精于搏斗、杀伐决断的手本应十分灵动，此刻竟像遭遇到无形的阻力，每一个细小的动作都放慢了数倍。他偏过头，垂眼去看手指的落处。

这姿态让那只纯黑色的眼睛在光芒中暴露无遗。顶灯柔和的光线透过水晶外壁洒落在这半张刀凿斧刻般的脸上，瞳中光影暧昧，闪烁着迷离的温情，此时无论是谁看去，都会产生一种被爱的错觉。

眼睛的主人很快用动作打破了短暂的宁静，他解开衣襟，手指按上自己的胸膛，从锁骨向下蔓延。罗严塔尔又刻意抬眼，盯着莱因哈特看过去，带着说不清是寂寞或者挑衅的神色。

莱因哈特叹一口气，猛地起身，探过去一把扯住罗严塔尔的手。

“陛下？”罗严塔尔似笑非笑地唤他。

“朕该坐怀不乱地看着你表演？”莱因哈特绕过茶几，一字一句地问，“还是跟着你享受情欲？”

“是陛下要臣来‘引诱’您的。怎样才能算作学会抵御诱惑，大概标尺也在陛下心里。”罗严塔尔想不动声色地抽回手，莱因哈特却无论如何也不肯放过他。两个人默默地较量着腕力，片刻以后罗严塔尔无奈地卸下了手上的力量。

他用另一只手挽起了莱因哈特的衣袖。“陛下，这道伤还在，您为什么不用药除掉？”

“伤痕是男人的勋章，是去是留，终有一日时间会给出答案。况且过去的事情，也没什么好在意的。”从莱因哈特不屑一顾的言论完全看不出他是在谈自己的事，就像这位年轻皇帝从未意识到自己的美貌，他也从来没有产生过自己是特别的这种观念。

“成为惨痛的警示，或者胜利的纪念吗，吾皇……”罗严塔尔自然地道出心中所想。

他们再度达成了微妙的共识。

莱因哈特漠然道：“朕也不过是凡人，会生老病死，没必要去掩饰受过的伤和犯下的错。”

罗严塔尔紧握着他的手，莱因哈特却没有继续较力，他坐到罗严塔尔身旁，用别扭的姿势靠过去吻那薄唇。一开始还像是个情深的吻，后来变成了野蛮的撕咬。罗严塔尔默默承受着，他一边摩挲着皇帝的金发，一边引导着皇帝的动作。

莱因哈特却突然停了下来。

“够了，罗严塔尔。”他端详着罗严塔尔被咬破的嘴唇，忍不住用指腹碰了碰，然后满意地看到对方微痛的表情，“朕是年纪轻、阅历浅，但……朕又不是傻。朕没兴趣听你鬼扯。你想要不想要，朕总还看得出来。”

“今天就到这里为止。”


	17. Chapter 17

宇宙历799年注定是不凡的一年，这一年的初夏，莱因哈特在王座前为自己加冕，成为罗严克拉姆王朝的开国皇帝，也是银河帝国历代王朝中为数不多用自己的双手戴上王冠的最高权力者。他在加冕仪式上的举动正如他身体力行的信条，用实力成就霸业，不需要他人奉上王冠。他站到了至高点，而黑暗中还有一双双贪婪的眼睛注视着他，等待这位有形发光体坠入深渊的那一刻降临。

这一年的夏天，也注定是一个漫长多磨的夏天。费沙失去了自主权，帝国与同盟缔结合约，表面上的风平浪静却无法掩盖冰山下的激流暗涌。同时皇帝本人的感情生活也发生了翻天覆地的变化。

在七月的最后一天，奥丁方面收到了一悲一喜两则通讯。

好消息是在皇帝遇刺后奉命前往太阳系铲平地球教的瓦列提督已经顺利班师，他在报告中表示，地球教高层坚持不肯妥协，自行引爆了教团总部的地上建筑与地下行宫，造成众多教团干部与普通教民的伤亡。由于建筑物大面积坍毁，无法判断地下的教团高层是否尚存生机。

莱因哈特赞赏了瓦列的高效，并安抚他地球教留有余党也不足挂齿。得知瓦列左臂伤况，莱因哈特准许他返回奥丁后不必前来觐见，尽管安心休养。

相较由海尼森传来的坏消息，这个好消息显得格外不值一提。

驻海尼森高等事务官雷内肯普遭到劫持，而杨威利与同党——也就是后世统称的“杨舰队”——与同盟政府反目，在获得物资与船舰后悄无声息地从海尼森撤离。

对于罗严克拉姆王朝的军人们来说，也许这个坏消息更令人精神焕发。

杨威利的出走，无疑宣告着他与莱因哈特终有一战，而随着和平的脚步越发临近，皇帝麾下的众位提督能够获得的武勋也不断减少。

建国以后，便是文臣治世的天下。身居高位的武官已经感受到无法消除的紧迫感。

所有人都在等待莱因哈特的回应。

年轻的雄狮并没有让人失望，他在八月初发布通告，将大本营迁往费沙，并委婉暗示了迁都的意愿。触觉敏锐的将官立刻意识到，就地理位置而言，费沙更方便统辖同盟领地。这也意味着自由行星同盟，皇帝势在必得。

“也就是说，陛下在等待一个出征的时机吗？”缪拉沉思着。这位年轻提督意外的消息灵通，在军官俱乐部中大受欢迎。许多冷僻的小道消息都是自他口中流传而出，那些无伤大雅的趣闻总能博人一笑。比如军务尚书奥贝斯坦养了一条病弱的老狗，就是缪拉最先发现的。虽然接下来是由毕典菲尔特的大嗓门在宣传这件事，但丝毫不影响缪拉提供信息的可靠性。

“迁移大本营的事，要求在年内完成。来年将有一场大战了。”米达麦亚心思复杂地回应缪拉。

年轻的提督察觉到他话中慨叹之意，试探着询问：“阁下如何看待这场即来之战？”

米达麦亚道：“同盟已经不成气候，我只担心杨威利。若他能够归降陛下……”

话没有说完，两个人都明白，杨威利不是会投靠帝国的人。怀抱着信念艰难前行的人，从没有半途而废的道理。

缪拉看向米达麦亚身边的空位：“我来得晚了，刚刚是罗严塔尔元帅在这里吗？”

米达麦亚摇头：“今天他没来过。”

“那一定是另有安排了。”缪拉露出了暧昧的表情。

米达麦亚自然明白他话中所指，但罗严塔尔的情况未必如缪拉所料。

 

自从撞破了好友与皇帝之间的纠缠，他就始终无法放松警惕。原本罗严塔尔颇有些落魄地对他说一切都已经结束的时候，他确实感到过安心，而他也恍然意识到，一直以来好友在用一种别样的眼光注视着他们的主君，但如果这背后另有情愫，或者和他原本担心的情况完全不同，又不知会演变成怎样的事态。

会这样轻易地结束吗？

事实给了他答案。某天下班后他直奔罗严塔尔的官舍，开门的人让他大惊失色。门后露出的面容举世无双，是他们的年轻皇帝。更令他感到不可思议的是，莱因哈特从容地对他说：“来找罗严塔尔吗？看样子他似乎还没回来过，卿不妨进来一起等。”

这意味着即使罗严塔尔不知情的状况下，莱因哈特也可以自由出入他的官舍。其中包含的信息量过于巨大，米达麦亚一时无法回过神来。

那天他尴尬而不安地在罗严塔尔家的客厅里，与莱因哈特单独共处了两个小时之久。莱因哈特坦然自如地翻看着随身携带的电子公文，一边不时询问米达麦亚对军务事宜的看法。米达麦亚如坐针毡，满腹疑惑却一个字也不敢问出口。

他惴惴不安地走进厨房，在几案上添了两杯咖啡。

莱因哈特瞥一眼送到眼前的咖啡，饶有兴趣地问他：“看来，卿对这里很熟悉？”

“姑且算是，毕竟罗严塔尔的常客怕是只有臣一个。”米达麦亚不知该如何恰当地回答，他又补充道，“最近贝根格伦和瑞肯道夫好像也比从前来得频繁一些，大概是统帅本部最近忙得多。”

莱因哈特若有所思地点点头：“确实，以他的风格，不会无缘故地留下加班。”

米达麦亚十分好奇皇帝眼中罗严塔尔到底是什么风格，几经挣扎后他终于按下好奇心。

“那卿有进去过他的卧室吗？”

“噗……”米达麦亚险些被一口咖啡呛住。新帝国第一位被咖啡呛死的元帅，想想就让人笑不出来。他稳定情绪，却实在思考不出皇帝这个问题的指向，他谨慎地问：“陛下？”

莱因哈特似乎也意识到这提问有欠考虑，他解释道：“罗严塔尔虽然说朕可以自由出入这里，但卧室毕竟是比较私人的所在，朕不好贸然进去。”

米达麦亚内心早已翻江倒海，他以统帅千军万马的专注力管理着自己的语气和表情。他暗想：这种小事，完全可以让主人带您参观一下。

“臣也没进去过。如果罗严塔尔喝醉了，臣就把他丢在沙发里自生自灭。要是他现出什么丑态，第二天早上臣会赶来笑话他的。”

“这样啊，真是令人羡慕的友谊。”莱因哈特怅然而赞叹地说道。

听皇帝谈论友谊，米达麦亚更是如履薄冰。莱因哈特像是注意到他的紧张，对他微笑：“别在意。只是明明他也进了朕的卧室，朕不去瞧瞧他的总觉得有点吃亏。”

米达麦亚脚下的薄冰龟裂到无法承重，他感到自己正落向深渊。疾风之狼的大脑高速运转着。他干巴巴地开口，连自己都觉得不忍卒听：“陛下，臣倒是听说，罗严塔尔的卧室屏蔽了一切人工照明。”

莱因哈特大感兴趣：“屏蔽人工照明？”

“嗯，他似乎不怎么喜欢人造光出现在卧室里。”米达麦亚终于松了一口气，“虽然我不觉得他会开个天窗看星星，不过他确实说过卧室里一盏灯都不需要。”

“不过是睡觉的地方而已，米达麦亚。这种地方当然越是漆黑腐朽越让人满意。”他永远都忘不掉罗严塔尔那被醉意激发出的喃喃自语，“在没有风的黑暗里，我大概会慢慢地腐烂掉吧……”罗严塔尔说完这句，便昏沉地睡倒过去，只剩米达麦亚浑身冰冷地坐在人声如沸的小酒馆里。四周的人群都在为几个小时以前的登陆战胜利感到欣喜，有人即将高升远调，有人共庆劫后余生，只有他一个人满腹酸涩地品尝着好友的哀与痛。那一晚，他喝了很多酒，却始终没能醉去。

 

想到这里，米达麦亚顿时无心倾诉。这种话，不该由他对皇帝讲。

刚好这时罗严塔尔走进了客厅，米达麦亚如获大赦，忙起身和他寒暄几句，没过多久便告辞了。

他在莱因哈特无法察觉的角度，狠狠锤了几下罗严塔尔的后背。罗严塔尔强自微笑，给他递去一个无奈的眼神。皇帝陛下的来去，不可阻止，更不可预料。

米达麦亚自动把这个眼神理解为：不是我的错。

他怒上心头，又偷偷踹了罗严塔尔几脚。还敢说和你没关系！

罗严塔尔莫名其妙，还是淡定地上前去问候莱因哈特。

离去的米达麦亚所不知道的是，莱因哈特如愿以偿地参观了罗严塔尔那个据说没有灯的卧室。

罗严塔尔大敞房门，以便让外面的灯光能够得到延展，让莱因哈特看个清楚。

他笑道：“没想到米达麦亚竟然给陛下讲了这么无聊的事。”

莱因哈特回应：“很有趣，朕不觉得无聊。”

他观察着眼前昏暗的卧室，果真没有顶灯、壁灯以及任何一种装饰灯。门外的灯光根本没办法完全投射进去，整间屋子里一半隐没在黑暗里，一半暴露在月光下。可以想象到，如果那两扇厚重的丝绒窗帘完全闭合，这个房间里不会有一丝光。莱因哈特踏前一步，发现铺下的地毯也十分厚重，而军官宿舍的统一标准中并不包含这一项。如果点亮一盏灯，莱因哈特还会发现这件华贵非常的地毯上有着精美复杂的图案。最显眼的是过分宽大的床，大概铺了很多层，看起来舒适而柔软。

简直像个闺中少女的卧房。莱因哈特环视一眼，粗糙地下了论断。光线问题使他无法看到更多细节，他转身问罗严塔尔：“卿是有严重的睡眠问题吗？”

罗严塔尔简略地回答：“……大概是吧。已经习惯了。”

 

匆匆离去的米达麦亚隔天起了个大早把罗严塔尔堵在统帅本部。罗严塔尔心知瞒不过去，便省略细节不谈，只提到自己再次回绝莱因哈特使龙颜震怒。事实上，罗严塔尔向莱因哈特提出无礼的建议后，两个人的关系确实一度降到冰点，但莱因哈特好战且坚韧，从不轻言放弃。他偶尔会来到罗严塔尔家中，沉默不语地看公文，顺便盯着罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔不敢大意，也端正地坐到对面看统帅本部的报告。在自己家中营造一种低气压实在不够明智，折腾几次之后，他首先放软态度，恳请皇帝保重身体。接收到他缓和信号的莱因哈特也收起了冰冷的假面，带着晚餐来的次数明显比公文要多。

“一个人吃饭很无聊。既然卿让朕见识了你的能言善辩，那就来为朕的晚餐时间增添一丝乐趣吧。”莱因哈特话锋一转，“卿还夸下海口要做朕的引导者，这件事朕可不会忘记。”

罗严塔尔僵着身体答道：“臣也不会忘记。”

面对恼火的米达麦亚，罗严塔尔和好友不约而同地想到：未来究竟将行往何方？


	18. Chapter 18

费沙的某间暗室。

棕发少女凝神看着影像中姿态枯朽的老者。

“主教大人，我已经顺利取得那个女人的信任，但她似乎不能起到什么作用。鲁宾斯基看起来没有联络她的意思，他只派了情妇过来——不，他的情妇很聪明——也许是自作主张过来的，送了假证件和日用品，似乎想把她打发掉。这个爱尔芙丽德，还有可用之处吗？”

黑衣主教和蔼地看着少女：“鲁宾斯基向来狡诈，不会因为微不足道的人和事露出马脚。孩子，不要操之过急。那个惹人怜悯的女孩，如果可以的话，你和她做朋友也没关系。我一把老骨头了，不能一直陪着你，你应该拥有自己的生活，就算脱离这里……”

少女急切地回应：“不，主教大人，没有您我没办法活下去。况且鲁宾斯基和德·维利大主教正蠢蠢欲动，我怎么能在这种时候离开您？”

老者叹息：“大主教已经带着他的人离开了，在教宫上层爆破之后，地球总部已经名存实亡。几千米深的地下，如今只有我们这些主张和平的教徒。无论地球能否重拾母星的荣耀，都一定要阻止鲁宾斯基和大主教的阴谋。从发现的记录来看，那个实验已经成功了。”

“怎么可能？”少女惊呼，“大主教推行的实验计划不是已经三年没有进展了吗？”

“确实如此，但人生总是变幻莫测。”老者摇摇头，“同盟艾尔·法西尔分部取得了突破性的进展，谁能想到一个小小的医疗项目组竟然还在坚持进行实验。大主教已经确定前往同盟，他的目标恐怕是那个‘奇迹的杨’啊。艾尔·法西尔已经宣布独立，杨提督迟早会与他们合流。”

“如果大主教控制了那位杨提督……”

“同盟会彻底变为银河帝国的领土，然后那两个人一定会对帝国的王座出手吧。实际上鲁宾斯基已经打算这样做了，各地分部都有他的眼线，这种事他不会作壁上观。”

少女显出青白的脸色：“帮助帝国取胜，控制傀儡皇帝……”

“正是这样，民主对他们来说太麻烦了。鲁宾斯基和大主教之间，也已经出现裂痕，他们都不是需要同伴的人。大主教选择了杨威利，鲁宾斯基又会对谁出手呢？”老者陷入沉思，“皇帝陛下身边人才济济，心腹吉尔菲艾斯行踪不明以后，多少会出现人心不稳的迹象。失去了首要目标，军务尚书其实是个不错的选择，然而对他出手的难度太高，接下来就是帝国双璧了……”

少女皱眉：“是我的话，大概会选择统帅本部总长，一个性情难以捉摸的人，就算突然产生什么变化，也不足为奇。他很得皇帝重用，要接近皇帝也比较容易。”

老者微笑：“你是这样说服那位立典拉德族女的吗？”

少女尴尬地点头：“我曾向她保证刺杀罗严塔尔的机会，至于皇帝，还要看她自己的运气。”

老者突然问道：“孩子，你喜欢玛薇莎这个名字吗？”

少女咬着嘴唇没有回答。

“尝试着以玛薇莎这个名字和身份去生活，没什么不好。你在那里是因为你的思绪和心灵，而不是名字和出身。还记得从前我给你读过的教义宗卷吗？崇敬自然，保持真我，永远不要忘记母星赋予的希望之光。”

“玛薇莎，只管去做你想做的。”

 

艾尔·法西尔宣布独立的同时，一位红发的年轻人从艾尔·法西尔宇宙港出发，踏上了返回奥丁的旅途。

或许是造化弄人，莱因哈特在动身前往费沙以后，才获知吉尔菲艾斯归来的消息。

他颇有些捶胸顿足地对希尔德抱怨道：“朕为什么要这样心急？如果再晚一天出发，朕就能见到吉尔菲艾斯了。”

伯爵小姐多少能够理解这位年轻皇帝对友人的思念，她安慰道：“陛下总是先人一步，没有人能赶上陛下的节奏。等格里华德大公妃好起来，把他们一起接到费沙，不是更好吗？”

莱因哈特似乎受到鼓舞，他笑道：“那朕一定要在姐姐好起来之前，拿下这个宇宙。这样的话，世界上再也没有人能够束缚姐姐，她可以自由地生活。”

希尔德闻言，说不清内心是何种感受，她有些悲伤地看着莱因哈特。皇帝并没有意识到，如果某个人能成为大公妃的牵绊，那一定是大公妃心甘情愿做出的选择。而人一旦做出选择，所谓的自由就变得十分有限，哪怕位高权重也不能避免。

处理好费沙的各项事宜后，莱因哈特第一时间联络身在奥丁的好友。

当红发友人的身影出现在屏幕上的那一刻，他不由百感交集。

“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯带着熟悉的微笑，他端正地行礼，“不，现在该称您为陛下了。陛下，臣不辱使命，终于找到能够治疗安妮小姐的医生。她的团队昨天已经为安妮小姐做过检查，相信不久之后，安妮小姐就可以痊愈了。”

莱因哈特喜形于色：“这都是多亏了你，吉尔菲艾斯。不要叫什么陛下，私下里还像从前一样就好。朕不想在你面前也束手束脚，朕成天面对的都是些无趣之人。”

“遵命，莱因哈特大人。”

莱因哈特仔细端详着久别的好友：“吉尔菲艾斯，你又长高了吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯笑着摇头：“我已经不可能再长高了。大概是因为晒黑了，看起来比较显眼？艾尔·法西尔的夏天十分可怕，莱因哈特大人一定不会喜欢的。”

莱因哈特并没否认他的说法：“把你的经历讲给我听吧，吉尔菲艾斯，朕听说了艾尔·法西尔已经宣布从同盟独立，那是个什么样的地方？”

吉尔菲艾斯答道：“离开奥丁以后，我首先去了费沙，向来往的商团打听过，艾尔·法西尔一带是同盟生命科学最发达的地方。事实上479年的艾尔·法西尔战役中，主帅弃城而逃，当时还是中尉的杨威利提督将300万平民成功撤离。战争结束后，回到故土的居民逐渐失去了对同盟政府的信任，积极推行一系列自治活动，发展医疗和教育领域是当地最看重的，很多不可思议的研究都能获得地方的资助。我原本只是碰碰运气，没想到真的能找到相关领域的学者。当时罗姆斯基医生手上的研究尚未结束，我在她的团队里一边担任助理一边进行学习。我保证，安妮小姐一定会平安无事的。”

莱因哈特欣慰地点点头：“我一直都相信，你一定会让姐姐醒过来的。原来艾尔·法西尔是这样有趣的地方，看来他们脱离同盟寻求独立在情理之中。自己把握命运的人值得赞赏。”

吉尔菲艾斯目光闪烁，像是有话要讲，却始终没有开口。

这时，莱因哈特忽然想到什么，他有些犹疑地看着好友：“吉尔菲艾斯，有一件事情，我觉得必须要告诉你。”

吉尔菲艾斯从未见他露出这样的情态，一时难免好奇，但他并没有过分表现出来，只是鼓励地看着莱因哈特。

“我大概是恋爱了。”

 

吉尔菲艾斯眨了眨眼睛，对面的是莱因哈特大人没错，姿容隽秀，形貌昳丽，不食人间烟火。那个从没对美人多看过一眼的莱因哈特大人，刚刚说他恋爱了？

“莱因哈特大人？”吉尔菲艾斯也露出了犹疑的表情，他有些困惑，还有些想笑。复杂的心思让他的表情不大好看。

莱因哈特看到吉尔菲艾斯的表情，他气愤又无奈地解释道：“朕是认真的。朕没说玩笑话。行了，吉尔菲艾斯，你想笑就笑出来吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯勉强止住了笑容。

“我真的很好奇，莱因哈特大人，是如何意识到自己感情的呢？像莱因哈特大人这样心无旁骛的人，突然会想起来……比如说，要谈个恋爱什么的，不是很奇怪吗？”

在从前，莱因哈特尚未获得罗严克拉姆家名之前，两人军阶不高，整日里也没有诸多事务烦身。吉尔菲艾斯就曾经打趣他，可以通过恋爱来消磨时间。莱因哈特虽然看似认真地考虑了这个提议，但谈到人选问题时，又没显示出较高的积极性。

随后的军旅生涯，莱因哈特步步高升，接下的任务愈发繁重，根本不可能自发地与婚恋这个话题产生联系。

在如今的情况下，吉尔菲艾斯坚信，他是不会为了恋爱这一目的去实施恋爱这一行为的。

那么，在他离开的这段日子里，究竟发生了怎样的变化？

“吉尔菲艾斯！说来说去，你还是觉得我会恋爱这件事很奇怪是吧？”莱因哈特抱怨道，“连我自己也觉得奇怪，总是情不自禁地就注意到……反正，就连希尔德小姐也说，这大概就是恋爱了吧。难道不是吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯无法回答这样的问题。他内心深处，深深埋藏着对安妮罗洁的思念，然而他自己也体认到这份感情的无望。只要远远看着，就十分觉得满足。

安妮罗洁曾是高登巴姆王朝皇帝的宠妃，又是莱因哈特的姐姐。

但相较这些而言，对吉尔菲艾斯来说，安妮罗洁是全宇宙最耀眼的女性，她的刚毅和纯善是美丽的原石。这才是最重要的。

对莱因哈特来说，姐姐也是世界上最重要的女性吧？

吉尔菲艾斯匆匆回神，询问道：“莱因哈特大人的意中人是谁呢？”

莱因哈特这才露出点不安的神色来：“罗严塔尔。”

吉尔菲艾斯：“您说的是哪位罗严塔尔？”

莱因哈特泄气地回答：“就是你知道的那个，朕的统帅本部总长。”他观察着吉尔菲艾斯的表情，“你为什么露出这种震惊的表情？罗严塔尔不好吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯半晌没能消化掉这个信息。

他也曾设想过，究竟什么样的女性能与莱因哈特琴瑟和鸣、举案齐眉。然而这一回，能有机会走进莱因哈特心里的，却并非一位女性。

这个突然杀出来的恋爱对象，实在也不是个好的选择。

吉尔菲艾斯哪里是震惊，他简直受到了惊吓。但充分地回忆起从罗严塔尔投奔莱因哈特以来的种种事迹，这两个人彼此吸引也不是完全没有道理。

他波澜不惊地调整好心态，柔和地问：“那您和罗严塔尔提督的进展怎么样？”

莱因哈特不爽地回答：“什么都做了，然后他拒绝了朕。”

吉尔菲艾斯：……


	19. Chapter 19

吉尔菲艾斯艰难地沉默了片刻。他心念电转，在一瞬间设想出无数种令人掩面叹息的可能。

每一种可能都令人坐立难安。吉尔菲艾斯沉着脸，又将莱因哈特上下打量过一番。

看起来并不像单纯少年被欺骗感情的桥段。太明显的嗔怨多过愤怒。

以他对莱因哈特的了解，欺君罔上的人不可能安然无恙地长伴君侧。即使登上权力的巅峰，莱因哈特性情中率真直接的一面也从未改变。

另一种荒谬的可能在他脑海中颤颤巍巍地划过，他绷紧了理智的弓弦，几经斟酌后，以微妙的口吻询问：“莱因哈特大人……您对罗严塔尔提督做了什么？”

莱因哈特讶然回望：“吉尔菲艾斯，你居然这样问我？你怎么不多关心一下朕！被拒绝的可是朕啊！”

吉尔菲艾斯几乎可以确认。没有半分动摇之心，他看着莱因哈特：“那么，您到底做了什么，才让罗严塔尔提督陷入不得不拒绝您的境地呢？”

莱因哈特气势全无，决定从头讲起。

吉尔菲艾斯目瞪口呆地听着金发友人以朴素平实的语言，讲述自登基以来他和罗严塔尔之间发生的种种故事。吉尔菲艾斯一边侧耳倾听，一边暗自概括：朕一时糊涂但绝不后悔地与罗严塔尔发生了逾越君臣的关系，经过艰苦卓绝的内心斗争以后朕发现自己确实爱着这名在军政两方面都出类拔萃的男人，但大混蛋罗严塔尔竟然两次拒绝朕的心意，还以年轻莽撞这种可笑的理由将朕逼得哑口无言，朕发誓绝对不会被这种儿戏般的借口劝退，一定要让他在朕面前心服口服地坦白心意。以及——吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么看？

吉尔菲艾斯此刻已经没剩下多少可以言说的看法：“莱因哈特大人，您是认真觉得，你能……拿下罗严塔尔提督吗？”

“嗯？”莱因哈特疑惑地歪头看着吉尔菲艾斯。“为什么不行？朕是真心的。”

吉尔菲艾斯不为所动：“罗严塔尔提督是个什么样的人？”

“行动严谨稳重，思维细致周密，用兵干脆利落而灵活多变，处理复杂的事务也相当得心应手。”莱因哈特飞快地回答着，突然间可疑的红晕爬上了他的脸颊，“仪表非凡，而且还……”

“可以了！”吉尔菲艾斯连忙截下他未尽之语，“到这里就够了，莱因哈特大人。”千万别再说了。

莱因哈特不再言语，恳切地盯着吉尔菲艾斯。

“莱因哈特大人，罗严塔尔提督较您年长，人生阅历也丰富许多，这是毋庸置疑的事实。在您遇到他之前，他已经体验过人世百态，从他的角度看，您在感情方面恐怕还是一张白纸。您有没有想过，这些年来一直孑然一身的罗严塔尔提督，到底在追求些什么呢？”吉尔菲艾斯一言难尽地看着耀眼的友人：“从您的描述来看，我完全无法体会您的心意。您登门求婚的时间点也实在……有些不妥。”尤其是被拒绝之后的应对，简直别具一格。吉尔菲艾斯狠下心来无奈地说道：“您的言行容易引起误会，更何况是罗严塔尔提督那样的人。”

“罗严塔尔那样的人？”莱因哈特莫名添了脾气，“是啊，你们一个个都比朕更了解他，他的事朕什么也不知道。”

吉尔菲艾斯不由莞尔：“现在我有些能体会您的心意了。”

莱因哈特低落地感慨：“明明你离开这么久，看起来却比朕还要了解他。这种失败感，真是新鲜。”

吉尔菲艾斯摇头：“我不是了解，而是相信自己的判断，正如我相信莱因哈特大人的识人之能。您是真的想要更进一步对吗？您知道的说不定只是工作场合的罗严塔尔提督。莱因哈特大人不希望以皇帝的身份面对我，这让我感到十分高兴。但我也常常去想，莱因哈特大人与其他人相处时，会展现出什么样的姿态？”

登基后私人时间大幅减少的莱因哈特回想起最近一次与罗严塔尔见面时的场景，他们在讨论统帅本部的军事动员工作。罗严塔尔板着脸好像在参加御前会议。

这种事在哪里谈似乎没什么差别。莱因哈特懵懂地点点头，他赞许地看向吉尔菲艾斯。

吉尔菲艾斯在心里连连叹气。“莱因哈特大人，知己知彼方能百战百胜。必要的时候请求援军并不可耻啊。”他端正态度，“不过，您似乎……对罗严塔尔提督相当有把握？”

“朕实在想不通。”莱因哈特赌气道，“明明是他没有抵抗，明明是他一直那样注视着朕。他以为朕不知道吗？”

这场景有些熟悉。吉尔菲艾斯恍然忆起当年，他初见莱因哈特。

那位尚且年幼的金发天使浑身散发出一种自信的锋芒。

——你是来和我做朋友的吗？

是啊。他在心底写下这个当初来不及回应的答案。

也许如今，新的故事也在不知不觉中开始了。

不，大概很早以前就已经开始了。

 

统帅本部总长与皇帝交往过密的报告在一个傍晚被递上了奥贝斯坦的办公桌。

军务尚书面无表情地翻看着报告。

菲尔纳少将站在一旁，全神贯注地观察着上司的表情。

奥贝斯坦目不斜视，冷冷问道：“什么时候的事？”

菲尔纳小心翼翼：“陛下登基前后。”

“为什么到现在才来汇报？”

“因为……”菲尔纳艰难地整理词汇，“从各种迹象综合来看，陛下是在单方面追求罗严塔尔提督。”

“追求？”奥贝斯坦停住了手上的动作。

菲尔纳感受到一种微妙的愉悦：“正是这样，阁下。无论从哪种角度分析，陛下的举动都不像是对重臣的亲近与示好。”

“我希望你能对刚刚所说的‘追求’作出详细解释。”奥贝斯坦盯着他。

菲尔纳暗暗叫苦：“是这样，由宫内省最先传出了陛下心有所属的流言，紧接着有人发现陛下曾带着蔷薇花拜访罗严塔尔元帅官舍，随后陛下曾多次召见罗严塔尔元帅——在相对私人的时间和空间。”

“相对私人的时间和空间？”奥贝斯坦漠然地询问。

“太阳落山以后，在陛下的寝宫。”菲尔纳显然有所准备。

“原来如此。”奥贝斯坦平静地回应。

菲尔纳不知道该怎么形容自己如释重负又大失所望的心情。无论皇帝是个同性恋，又或者罗严塔尔元帅与皇帝有染，都没能打破军务尚书面不改色的常态。

难道皇帝的婚约者只要不是玛林道夫伯爵小姐就可以吗？

 

鲁道夫大帝时代，帝国全境严禁同性相恋，军中尤甚，一经发现当即处死。而高登巴姆王朝的第五代皇帝卡司帕却惊世骇俗地在登基后与男宠远走高飞，为恋情放弃了权力与地位。据民间调查结果显示，这位传奇皇帝曾几度蝉联史上最受欢迎情人榜的冠军。

此后帝国严禁同性相恋的风气逐渐弱化，甚至贵族中也偶尔会出现同性伴侣，只是为了保全名利与地位，他们往往拥有成群的妻妾和子嗣，男性伴侣通常无法获得合法地位。人类向宇宙进军以来，基因调整技术突飞猛进，同性之间可以采用人工培植的方式来孕育自己的孩子，这样诞生的孩子永远无法获得继承家业的资格。同时因为《劣质遗传因子排除法》的存在，想利用基因调整手段来产下健康婴儿的夫妇也比比皆是，但经过基因调整的孩子永远无法以人工结合的方式生育下一代，这意味着这个孩子的子孙后代只能通过人工培植来延续血脉。胚胎将远离母体，在蓄满人工生命溶液的培养槽中度过十个月的发育期。早期这项技术并不成熟且耗资甚巨，只有手眼通天的权贵才能安心享受。而一旦家族中出现经过基因调整的孩子，又不可避免地会沦落为宗族间的笑柄。利弊权衡，实难两全。

高登巴姆王朝早期，尚有人因为禁令流亡同盟，直到高登巴姆王朝中期，同性恋和劣质遗传因子的相关法律已经逐渐淡出历史舞台。莱因哈特登基后，直接下令将所有不合时宜的陋习一并废除。无论是同性婚姻还是天生缺陷，都不可能受到制裁，随着医疗体制的整顿，基因调整的选择权也逐渐开放到平民阶层。

由此可见，其实罗严克拉姆王朝皇帝婚约者的性别并没那么重要。

可无论从哪方面来看，一位温柔贤惠的美丽女性与皇帝共同支撑起帝国，才更加符合民众的想象与期待。

军务尚书的态度实在难以捉摸。

奥贝斯坦看着菲尔纳：“你认为这件事的真实性有多高？”

菲尔纳坦白道：“属下无法判断，却不能不赞同这世上往往没有空穴来风的事。”原来是根本没有相信。

“无论这件事真实与否，目前都不重要。倘若传言是假，陛下也仍然有重用罗严塔尔的意思。在吉尔菲艾斯回归的当下——相信过不了多久他也会迁到费沙，罗严塔尔不可能取代吉尔菲艾斯。他们两个人，谁都不能是‘第二人’。”

菲尔纳感到喉咙发紧：“那……如果是真的呢？”

“如果罗严塔尔真能和皇帝相恋的话……说不定这样一份感情可以成为牵制他的利器。真的走到那一步，他只能成为笼中困兽，别无他选。更好的情况是，借由皇帝的双手，剪去他的羽翼。”奥贝斯坦自然冷静地分析道，“帝国继承人的问题，延后讨论也无妨。”

菲尔纳闻言，觉得自己再也不会听到什么更匪夷所思的论调了。但他还是保持着表面上的肃然。

“目前的情况，看起来像是罗严塔尔元帅没有做出回应。假设他反过来利用陛下，妄图施行对帝国不利的手段，又该如何应对？”

奥贝斯坦冷笑：“这种事无需担心。到了那时候，第一个冲上去杀他的，一定是米达麦亚元帅，不劳他人费心。纵观历朝历代，臣子蛊惑君主、挟天子令诸侯，都不是什么名誉的传闻。”

菲尔纳敬畏地看着自己的上司。

他不由自主地紧随着上司的节奏在脑中展开设想。

如果这是皇帝的单恋，那么结果可能有两种：罗严塔尔顺势而为，最终身败名裂；罗严塔尔远离首都，从此一落千丈。

如果这是双方的恋情，那么结果……无法想象。史无前例。

抛开向来洁身自好的陛下，那位金银妖瞳的提督，又当真可能钟情于某人吗？即使对象是皇帝。


	20. Chapter 20

午后下过一场小雨，清新的湿意驱尽了空气里囤积的燥热。天边一道残虹，带着将散未散的冷冽瑰丽。

晴空微云之下，一座沉寂许久的古老宅邸久违地焕发出生机。

阔别多年，罗严塔尔以一种预料之外的方式回到了费沙的故居。

莱因哈特迁都费沙的意愿显而易见，目前大本营的转移工作已经基本完成。军官宿舍的建造与安排仍在有条不紊地进行中，由于当前资源有限，军部明令上将及以上军阶的要员自行解决居住问题。事实上，根本没有几位一级上将还愿意屈就统一分配的官舍。已经贵为元帅、又是知名风流人物的罗严塔尔，实在是无解的特例。

毕典菲尔特就此打趣道：“军部肯定早想踢走罗严塔尔了，明明是个不好管的问题生，还喜欢占用集体资源。没准以后每天早上一开门，外面就是一整列泼辣的费沙美人，简直有伤风化。”

要在统帅本部驻地附近寻一间别馆，还是直接到米达麦亚隔壁和他做邻居，罗严塔尔确实曾为此浪费过片刻的时间。

他最终还是选择暂住费沙的家宅。

这间宅邸在费沙已有百年历史，罗严塔尔八岁那年，他的父亲为了取悦终年郁郁寡欢的夫人，将之购入名下，不辞辛苦地从奥丁搬过来，希望可以开始新的生活。

真的可以重新开始吗？年幼的罗严塔尔在窗边看着忙碌的佣人。他的心底似乎早有答案。

以不希望中断奥丁的学业为由，他并没有一同前往费沙。

直到暑假来临，他第一次推开费沙的家门，才确定自己模糊的感知果真如实应验。

即使有着与奥丁旧居完全不同的外观设计与庭院规划，新居主宅的构造陈列和从前并无二致。据说是深情的父亲，为了避免妻儿产生背井离乡的孤寂感受，决定把内部装潢按照原先的格局复刻还原。

无论外表是多么金碧辉煌、草木青翠，内里都是一样腐朽衰败、残破不堪，过去的一切都潜伏在每一个黑暗的角落里。

这座名为“家”的房子，永远没有他的位置。他是一个不受欢迎的不速之客。

那个女人见到他以后，如预期般歇斯底里地开始新一轮的发作，诅咒他的出生，想要挖出那只不详的黑色眼睛。他的父亲已显老态，依稀能看出年轻时的英俊模样，明明是各大商团都不敢小觑的风云人物，却卑躬屈膝地跟在那个女人身后，满足她一切合理的、不合理的要求。可悲吗？可笑吗？

父亲看着他，眼里露出乞求一般的哀伤。

于是，他在庄园里拥有了属于自己的一栋小楼。

两年后，他的母亲彻底精神失控，在一个深夜自缢身亡。他的父亲遭受打击，从此一蹶不振，浑噩酗酒度日。

父亲在酒气与醉意的催化中看向他：“如果当初没有生下你……”

他终究没有回到费沙继承家业，留在奥丁就读军校。对此，他的父亲并未加以阻拦，也没有吐露与此相关的只言片语。

直到他军校毕业，踏上战场的第一年，收到父亲去世的噩耗。漫长的过去，尽数在那一刻尘埃落定。他又不禁扪心自问……当真能彻底结束吗？

他平静地踏上归途，参加过葬礼，安排好必要的事宜，从此再也没有踏入费沙的家门。

 

罗严塔尔保持着早出晚归、独来独往的稳定日常。女仆间流传着家主年轻有为、勤勉正直、俊美深沉的高度评价。

偶然路过的女仆长微笑着摇摇头，无视这些年轻女孩的窃窃私语。她曾经夺过已故夫人手中的剪刀，救下尚在襁褓中的罗严塔尔一命。

回家的第十天，罗严塔尔终于想起一件事。他客气地询问管家：“为什么一直没见到玛薇莎？”

老管家回答：“玛薇莎小姐参加学校组织的交流活动，上个月已经出发去往海尼森了。”

罗严塔尔冷笑道：“果然赶在正主回家之前，就匆忙逃走了吗？”

管家温和地看着他：“少爷……不，主人，玛薇莎小姐不是那样的孩子。”

罗严塔尔不予评论：“不必理会她。费沙以后会成为帝国新都，要随时注意周围的警戒。”

期间米达麦亚曾上门拜访。仆人们欢天喜地迎接着难得的客人，热情洋溢准备好丰盛的茶点。

米达麦亚看着一排制服整齐、笑颜甜美的女仆，不敢相信地说：“虽然和毕典菲尔特胡诌的有些不同，但……似乎也没什么差别？”

在他对面，罗严塔尔百无聊赖地啜着咖啡：“阁下是寒舍近十年来的第一位客人，不知贵官到此一游，有什么感想？”

米达麦亚环顾着大到空旷的会客厅，扫过精心布置的艺术品，又看到几名自以为十分隐蔽实则漏洞百出、沉默无声严阵以待守在角落里的女仆，感到一阵难以形容的压力。

米达麦亚不动声色地观察着罗严塔尔的神情。

他叹道：“难怪你从来不提回家的事。换成谁，住这里也不自在。”

罗严塔尔恍若未闻，他低语：“这里的一切都是从前的样子。一点变化也没有啊米达麦亚，就像我一样。”很快他又恢复往常似笑非笑的样子，“说到底，我姑且算是寄住在上一代的屋檐下，有什么自在不自在的。”

 

这个初晴的午后，罗严塔尔家终于迎来了第二位客人。

纵然年过花甲的老管家身经百战，看到眼前的人还是产生了一瞬的动摇与不安。

来人军服笔挺，有着超越世俗的耀眼姿态，在管家并不短暂的人生中，从未见过这样光彩夺目的人。对方的样貌实在无人不知，新闻画面中经常出现那张端正细致的脸，此前他并没想过自己能亲见圣颜。

管家镇定地行礼，以手势悄悄打发走角落里暗中观察的佣人。

年轻的皇帝并没有如预想一般展现出高傲姿态，他真挚地说道：“朕听说罗严塔尔住在这里，朕以朋友的身份来见他，你们不必多礼。”

管家的姿态明显变得放松：“陛下，少爷还没回来，您要先去会客厅吗？请允许我为您展现罗严塔尔家族的待客之仪。”

莱因哈特并不欣赏这个妥帖的提议：“朕从来不是表现优秀的客人，更不懂得如何用高明的赞赏回赠主人。既然罗严塔尔不在，能否请你带朕参观这座庄园？”

管家有些惊讶。

“这是罗严塔尔长大的地方吧？他曾为朕取得不少光辉战绩，是朕志同道合的重要伙伴。朕想多了解一些他的事。”

老人显出忧虑的神色：“陛下，承蒙您厚爱。少爷他……不是那种亲和的类型，不知道他和各位提督相处得怎么样，有没有一两个能说知心话的朋友？”

莱因哈特认真想了想：“罗严塔尔和米达麦亚是众所周知的生死之交，两位都是帝国军的无价珍宝。罗严塔尔在军中很受敬重和信赖，把棘手的事交给他去做，朕也很放心。他是朕的战友，是朕重要的人。”

“那真是太好了。”管家露出欣慰笑容，“少爷回费沙以后，这座老宅除了您和米达麦亚元帅以外，还没接待过其他客人。其实，陛下今天亲自登门，我原本也担心是不是少爷犯了什么错。”

“他吗？他不会，什么不该做他总是很清楚。”话甫脱口，莱因哈特就意识到这似乎并不贴合实际。

犯上是重罪，罗严塔尔口口声声这样强调，他的表现却大相径庭。无论言语还是行动。

这体认让莱因哈特有一种微妙的感受。就像山雨欲来、江河决堤，都不着痕迹地始于一个小小的缺口。

莱因哈特轻咳一声：“既然没有其他客人，朕以后会常来看看他。希望他能老实待在家里等着朕。”

“少爷总是很早出门，很晚回来。我想，他大概还是不喜欢这个地方。”老管家落寞地看着墙上悬挂的画像。

画中一双男女，女人姿容艳丽、正当妙龄，男人风度翩翩、两鬓斑白。一人顾盼神飞，一人面带哀愁，被画家生动的笔触凝固在时间的碎片里。

此时管家正带领莱因哈特参观庄园正中的主宅，宅内保持着地球时代古典与精致的基调，在雍容中透出一股陈旧的气息。如今即便是贵族，也鲜有人刻意追求这种只有在影视作品中较为常见的传统风格。

莱因哈特完全不能领会主人在这栋建筑中表达的美学追求，他礼貌地追问：“不喜欢这里吗？”

管家摇头，陷入遥远的回忆：“贵族的孩子总是被父母宠爱着成为大人，可我们家少爷却不一样，他自己悄悄就长大了。老爷和夫人困在自己的世界里，我们这些老仆人常常担心他也会陷入困惑走不出来。说也奇怪，怎么忽然间就长这么大了呢？我一闭上眼睛，好像还能看见那个坐在窗边一动不动的孩子。”他慢慢回过神，露出歉意的笑容，“抱歉，年纪大了总说些糊涂话。少爷的房间不在这里，请随我来。”

 

管家和女仆长在前为莱因哈特引路，奇斯里亦步亦趋地跟在身后。

庭院中绿草如茵、流水潺潺，他们穿过石雕、假山、花圃、亭台，被一汪碧湖止住去路。湖中心，有一座冰冷的白色建筑。

管家带着莱因哈特踏上廊桥，往湖心礁岛而去。

白色的二层小楼，与庄园主宅保持完全统一的风格，却因为位置偏僻、着色朴素，显得格外清寂。

“从八岁开始，少爷就自己住在这里。”管家停顿片刻，推开那扇沉重的雕花大门。“如今也是。”

纵然莱因哈特不通世情，也没有笨拙到去询问其中缘由。

“少爷几乎没有朋友，从未带回任何同龄的孩子。不像别家的小主人，稍不留神就没了踪影，除非偶尔做一些骑射练习，少爷永远都留在这里。大概是无事可做，不读书的时候，他会学习各种各样的东西，有段时间天天都在画画，有时候又练习各种各样的乐器，看起来都不是很感兴趣。有一回还跟我学过烹饪，那是我第一次看见他手忙脚乱的样子。最开始好几次都烤坏过蛋糕，因为总是做不成，那几天就经常闷在厨房里，后来渐渐能做好了。他自己从来不吃，做好了也就丢掉了。”管家眯起眼睛，追忆着在这栋房子里发生的故事。

女仆长笑道：“哎呀，你这么一说，我想起来了，我偷偷捡回来尝了一下。”

管家也笑起来：“哦，是嘛，到底是什么味道呢？”

“砂糖放得太多，实在太甜了，难怪少爷自己不吃。”女仆长叹了口气。

在这些怀念往日时光的感慨话语中，莱因哈特记起罗严塔尔宿舍里那块蛋糕的味道，一种柔软而陌生的情绪像泡沫一样从他胸膛里汹涌地冒上来。


	21. Chapter 21

莱因哈特沿着蜿蜒的白色阶梯，独自走上二楼。

西侧第一间，是大到寂寥的书房，陈列整齐的书籍静静沉眠在清幽的墨香里。

在无纸化阅读已经推行几百年的银河帝国，莱因哈特还是第一次见识如此庞大的实体书籍储藏量。读军校的时候，莱因哈特从来不像吉尔菲艾斯那样，偶尔在图书馆的古籍区逗留。少年的他常常怀抱一种时不我待的紧迫感，希望尽快把姐姐从老皇帝身边夺回来，无论学习或训练，他总是追求最高效的手段，恨不能一年读完几年的军校课程。

在他优秀到离谱的学生时代，只有美术成绩可称平平无奇。莱因哈特本人并不在意这件事。

美术老师指着他的画评论道：“敏捷于行动的人，往往会忽视身边的风景。你走得太快了，你的画是千篇一律的车轨。”说完又看了看吉尔菲艾斯的画，“这孩子恰恰相反，他眼中的世界都纤毫毕现地落在他的画里，画笔永远不会说谎。”

莱因哈特随意在书房里转了转，房间整洁如新，并没有近来频繁使用过的痕迹。他很快失去兴趣，向走廊深处继续探索每一个门扉紧闭的房间。

这些房间大大小小，用途千奇百怪，有一间收藏着各种莱因哈特甚至连名字都叫不上来的乐器，还有一间摆放着数不清品类的矿石和珠宝。

尽头有一间画室。

画室里放置着不少已完成和未完成的作品，这些画的墨迹干涸已久，明显能看出是很久以前的作品，莱因哈特绕着大大小小的画板和装裱完成的画框走了一圈，发现画中的景物极其单一，永远都是一棵树和这棵树周围的场景。

一年四季里时序流转，画中冬雪春花随之换了几轮。夏天时有小鸟落在枝头，秋日里树梢上添了几枚红叶。莱因哈特感觉这场景说不出的眼熟，他愣住片刻，快步走到窗边。

“果然……”

房间里只有一扇窗，透过这唯一的窗口，能看到的景色终年如一日。

是画中的树。

湖对面的岸上，这棵树定在原地，明显比画中枝繁叶茂。再远处，隐约可见主宅的轮廓。

莱因哈特拉过椅子坐到窗边，直对着这单调的景色望过去。

不知过了多久，他怏怏地起身，又把那些画挨个仔细看一遍，才折回那间冷清的书房。随手拿起一本书，却无论如何也读不下去，漫不经心地把书放到桌上，透过微敞的抽屉缝隙，他敏锐地发现了熟悉的字迹。

莱因哈特果断拉开抽屉，居然找到一本手写的日记。封皮上的字风流雅致，是完全不实用的花体，相较罗严塔尔如今的笔迹，少了几分干练与锋利。

莱因哈特草草翻了几页，日记本不算厚，写完了不到四分之一，往后每一页的内容越来越少，到最后剩下只言片语，大概主人也觉得毫无意趣可言，实在写不下去了。

莱因哈特合上日记，放回原处，忍不住又看了两眼。

封面上的烫金的名字过于惹人注目：奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔——因为书写者的慵懒散漫而略带几分潦草。

果然还是想看。莱因哈特暂压下心中歉疚感，毫不犹豫又拿起那本日记，从第一页开始认真地看。

“我原本和这世上的其他人都没什么不同。都是一样的愚蠢。明明奥丁也不是可以回来的地方。这世界之大，竟然让人无处可去。可笑的是，这一点总被忘记。”

“那个女人一直没有放弃杀掉我。如果把这只眼睛作为礼物，装到盒子里在众目睽睽之下送给她，她必定会十分欢喜。”

“人类真是无聊透顶的生物，女人尤甚。”

“女人，与生俱来的背叛者，就像那个女人一样。”

“……”

“这里空无一物，只有名为奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔的无用躯壳­。”

“人的一生，只是一个反复失去的过程。”

“婴儿出生的第一件事就是啼哭，大概对这荒谬的世界早有知觉。”

“和疯子困在一起，我尚且保持清醒，难以置信。”

“迟早有一天，我也会发疯。”

“……”

“宫墙的作用不过是画地为牢，当皇帝又有什么好？一样困在疯子中间。”

“战争真是伪善者的天堂。”

“失意者自杀，成为逃避的胆小鬼。痴愚者战死，却是光荣的执剑人。”

最后一页的日期停在473年。

莱因哈特沉默地盯着手中隽永的字迹。寒意从脊背蔓延而上，在各种心思里，他捕捉到一丝微弱却不可控的恼怒。

莱因哈特不着痕迹地把日记放回原处，他伏在桌上，脑中全是难理清的乱绪。

这个不为人知的罗严塔尔，与他所了解的那个罗严塔尔，不尽相同却也有因果可循。

“吉尔菲艾斯说得没错，是我太莽撞了吗？”

也许是近日操劳过度，又或者一时间想得太多，没多久莱因哈特就昏沉沉地睡着了。

梦里，有孤身一人，远眺着一棵树。

风吹叶落，满地残骸，很快就遮去了那道身影。

 

莱因哈特醒来的时候，天色已晚，一弯新月挂在天边。他揉揉眼睛，想要唤起房间的控制系统，却发现这里根本就没有任何智能辅助系统，肉眼可见的光源控制开关也完全找不到。

守在外面的奇斯里听到响动走进来。“陛下？”

莱因哈特吩咐道：“今晚不回去了，你随便找个房间休息吧，朕非要看看罗严塔尔弄什么名堂。”

“陛下，要不要通知管家送些蜡烛过来？”

“蜡烛？”莱因哈特眉间一跳。“这房子就没有灯吗？”

奇斯里在短时间内已经摸清了这栋建筑的基本构造，他沉着脸摇摇头，完全无法描述奇葩的设计思路。

“算了。”莱因哈特也不追究，“朕去东侧看看。不用跟来。”

奇斯里识趣地停下脚步。

罗严塔尔的卧室，就在东侧最深处。

这间卧室的布置真如预想一般。莱因哈特停在门口，大略看一眼，毫不意外地看见了厚重的地毯和窗帘。

月光洒进来，地毯中埋下的银线泛起点点微光，织就波涛一般的美丽图案。

人走过的时候，仿佛踩踏星云，在银河里游荡。而窗外高天之上，群星隐晦，不见踪影。

莱因哈特坐在床边，突如其来地想到许久不曾忆起的童年生活。他继承罗严克拉姆家名以后，几乎快要忘记自己还有过一个旧姓。

对此他并不怀念。

“我是莱因哈特，将要改变这个帝国的人，姓氏对我来说并不重要。”继承新家名时他曾这样对挚友宣告。

如今他已经改变帝国，但也不再是从前的莱因哈特了。

女仆长手持烛台出现门外，她得体地问安，向莱因哈特解释道：“这个时间，少爷快要回来了，我们会提前准备好烛火。”

“为什么不设置灯光？”莱因哈特问。

女仆长笑而不语。她看着年轻的皇帝：“陛下，这里的一切都是少爷自己安排的。这个房间，二十多年来从未亮起一分钟的灯光。”

莱因哈特想到罗严塔尔的宿舍，不由陷入沉思。

“朕就在这里等他，不必告诉他朕来了。烛火都拿进来吧。”

侍女们托着烛台鱼贯而入。

夜色渐浓，一根根白烛被次第点燃，烛火一盏一盏在幽暗的房间里亮起来。

此时，窗帘已被完美地合起，那些羸弱的火光积少成多，照亮了这个空旷的房间。

浮动的清辉与地上的银浪全部消失不见，跃动的火焰为一切覆上温暖的表象。

又过了一段时间，门外终于传来熟悉的脚步声。

莱因哈特抬起头，烛光落在他湛蓝的眼睛里。

 

这个夜晚看起来并没有什么特别的地方。在罗严塔尔踏进卧室之前。

他像往常一样，下班后悠闲地去外面喝了点酒，偶遇二三同僚，寒暄几句，被女人搭讪。

家里的仆人也和往常没什么两样，安分守己做事，聚在角落里窃窃私语，间或瞥过来窥探的眼神。

正是罗严塔尔家的日常。

他走过楼梯和廊道，烛火翻着不成气候的热浪一字排开，一直延伸到他的卧室。

罗严塔尔熄了门外的几支蜡烛。

他转身进了卧室。

一位金发美人笑吟吟地坐在床上盯着他。

罗严塔尔脱外套的手停在半空：“陛下？”

莱因哈特为这一刻等待许久，他雀跃地来到罗严塔尔面前。“很意外吗？是不是觉得，朕不应该出现在这里？”

罗严塔尔无奈道：“陛下本该在帝国来去自如，出现在哪里都是理所应当的事。”

这个答案完全在莱因哈特意料之中。“朕打算逛奥丁的时候，你可不是这样说的。这里是费沙，还不算帝国领土。”

“费沙早晚将成为帝国的新都。战场，就在费沙回廊的另一侧。”罗严塔尔的酒意已经消去大半，他迅速回击，“难道不是吗，我的陛下？”

“虽然朕也十分期待，但现在还不是时候，你们这些心急的，要再等一等。”莱因哈特略一踟躇，随口问道：“朕的军队值得夸耀，但朕从没有想过，那些以自由的意志身陷战场的人，是为了生，还是为了死？”

罗严塔尔淡然回应：“一半为了生，一半为了死。”

“那你呢？”莱因哈特看着他。

罗严塔尔毫不迟疑：“为了战。”

“哦？”是预期外的答案。

“生者能生、死者赴死，战争本来是碾压生死的机器。优秀的指挥者，能减少不必要的牺牲。我曾经也认为战场上生与死都是无所谓的事，实力和运气各占几分而已，却发现到处都是一群蠢人枉送性命，和这样的僚友一起去死，碌碌无为，简直太可笑了。”

莱因哈特笑道：“你自然不是那些送命的蠢人。堂堂帝国统帅本部总长，朕的无价之宝，有几个人能从你手里讨到便宜？”

“想杀我的人可不少。”罗严塔尔自嘲道，“大概能从这里排到奥丁。”

莱因哈特冷眼看他：“想来都是女人？”

“这里曾有一位发疯的女主人。那个女人生下了我，却无时无刻不想杀了我。” 罗严塔尔冷笑着靠在墙边，“呵，剜去这只眼睛，犯过的罪就不存在吗？”他伸手捂住那只黑色的眼睛，露出的半张脸笑意狰狞。


	22. Chapter 22

莱因哈特还是第一次见到这样的罗严塔尔。曾经有意或无意听过的传闻在脑海中清晰浮现。

他快步走上前，扯过那只手。

罗严塔尔任由摆布，含笑看他：“陛下，看清楚了吗？这是背叛的证明。”

莱因哈特端详着那双异色的妖瞳：“或许是某人曾经背叛过的证明，但不是你的。对朕来说，它只是——”

莱因哈特凑上去，吻着那只黑色的眼睛。“很美丽。是夜空的颜色。”

“但我的身体里……确实地留着背叛者的血。”半晌，罗严塔尔喑哑的声音从极近处传来，“这样也没关系吗？陛下——”

他压住莱因哈特抽身的动作，一字一句郑重道：“也许某一天……”

莱因哈特顺着外力伏在他肩头，轻声笑道：“区区背叛者的血，朕难道不能征服吗?小看朕，可是会吃苦头的。”

罗严塔尔也轻声笑起来：“是啊，怎么能小看陛下呢。”

滞重的空气一挥而去，莱因哈特转身指着摆得到处都是的蜡烛：“这是怎么回事？某种贵族品味的表现吗？朕欣赏不来。”

罗严塔尔看着那些跃动的火光：“只是习惯了而已。人类的陋习总是难以根除。”他抬手灭去身边的一排蜡烛，温暖和光明的颜色次第消去。

莱因哈特目不转睛地看他动作：“习惯了我行我素、自作主张地掌控生活？”

“并没有太过自作主张，至少保留了温度和湿度调节系统。”罗严塔尔继续去熄房间里其他的蜡烛，“陛下如果需要，我让人在别处为您安排一间客房。”

“你认真的？”莱因哈特目光灼灼地盯着他。

罗严塔尔秒回：“您随意。”

莱因哈特实在看不下去：“喂，至少留下一些啊，你一个万恶的贵族阶级，又不差几根蜡烛。”

罗严塔尔闻言停下动作，戏谑地看着莱因哈特。被堂堂银河帝国之主三言两语间指摘为万恶的贵族阶级，他竟然一点都不觉得荒谬。“暗无天日、光明殆尽的时刻，我以为陛下也会略感兴趣。”

“有什么兴趣可言？朕又不是没见过。”莱因哈特看着墙角里尚存的几团火光，追忆道：“我记得小时候，家里没有按时缴费被强制断电，半夜我醒过来因为怕黑惊动了姐姐。那个时候我们可没有蜡烛的。”

罗严塔尔的目光轻柔落在他身上。“陛下还需要蜡烛吗？”

莱因哈特不在意地回答：“当然不需要。姐姐还哄我说什么莱因哈特有这样漂亮的金发，就像晴天里的阳光，在夜晚都闪闪发亮。太羞耻了。我怎么还记得这种事。”

罗严塔尔没有笑他，竟然认真地点点头：“她说得没错。”

莱因哈特觉得自己被那些跳动的火光烫了一下。

“但小孩子总归是怕黑的，就像人终究还是喜欢光明。”罗严塔尔叹息一声，懒散地靠在床上。

莱因哈特也跟了过去。“我会让这里变成小孩子也不会怕黑的国家。”

罗严塔尔看着他：“陛下，给我讲讲你小时候的事吧。”

 

莱因哈特已经记不起太久远的童年，就像姐姐描述中温柔慈爱的母亲，他其实并没有太多印象。也曾模糊地想过，一定是姐姐那样出色的人。他身体里装满了关于未来的宏图，过去和现在都沉淀在全然不知的角落。

母亲去世以后，那个无能的男人一蹶不振，终于沦落到要变卖祖业的地步。在搬离曾经有过欢声笑语的宅邸之前，时常谩骂责备他和姐姐的颓废男人，却一反常态地把母亲的遗物一一收好，最后都干脆烧掉了。

这点微不足道的小事，当时也没有特别在意，却莫名其妙地在此刻被清晰记起。

莱因哈特知道这难以成为一个精彩故事的开端。

“要从哪里讲起呢？就从我搬家到吉尔菲艾斯隔壁开始说好了……”

“……”

“吉尔菲艾斯啊，我真是第一次知道这么诗意的姓氏竟然能搭配那么俗气的名字。难以忍受，不合常理。”

罗严塔尔静静听着他的故事。莱因哈特讲到兴起时，还会点评一下故事里某人的品性和行止，间或掺杂着自己特定时期的计划。

可这不算太短的故事里，某个名字出现的频率未免也太高了。

“……就这样，我们决定到军校去。”

莱因哈特总算把故事告一段落，转头正期待得到罗严塔尔的评论，却发现对方已经阖上眼睛沉沉睡去了。

他有点生气，却没由来的觉得好笑。

已经睡了半个下午的莱因哈特没有半分困意，他把近期的政务在脑中过了一遍，思绪又情不自禁地绕回到身边的人。

想到这房间匪夷所思的设计，想到罗严塔尔一定要把烛火熄灭的执着，莱因哈特竟然有些好奇，在这昏暗的房间里他能看到什么呢？

莱因哈特来到墙角，一根一根灭去仅剩的几支蜡烛。

那颤动的光亮原本孱弱，在一分分减去的同时更显得势单力薄。

黑暗在刹那之间笼罩整个房间。

“……”

莱因哈特被深深地震撼了。

从前停电的时候，至少会有窗外的月光和灯光落进来，目力所及都是模糊的轮廓。

眼下可真是什么都看不见。

莱因哈特决定大力支持玛林道夫伯爵号召发起、奥贝斯坦积极响应的眼科学关爱组织。

他跌跌撞撞地摸索过去，小心翼翼地躺到床上。

一片沉寂的黑暗里，他的思绪清晰到不可思议，却发觉心头空空落落。

宇宙的尽头，也会是这样无边的黑暗吗？

如果夺取了宇宙……

一直以来，罗严塔尔在这样的环境里，是以何种方式在生存和思考？

莱因哈特听着身旁传来的均匀呼吸，久久不能平静。

 

这一夜心思辗转，莱因哈特睡得颇不安稳，他早早醒过来，转头端详着罗严塔尔的睡颜。

不知是陷入什么样的梦境，罗严塔尔微蹙着眉头，一只手紧握成拳。

莱因哈特有一瞬间想去展开那只握拳的手。最终却没有这样做。

莱因哈特野兽般的直觉时常灵光乍现，只是有些闪光来得太快去得也太快，让他本人也无暇捕捉罢了。

他屏住呼吸从床边翻身而起，光着脚摸到窗口。厚重的地毯掩去声息，每一步都陷在柔软的绒毛里。

房间里没有一丝光线，他利落地扯开半扇窗帘，霎时天光涌入，让他不由自主地眯起双眼。

风中细琐的声响远远吹进这间静室。光和声在历经了一个漫长的黑夜之后终于重新降临于此。

莱因哈特观察着烧过的白烛，那些蜡烛都没有彻底烧去，有的冷清伫立在晨风里，看不出曾有过炙热的时光，有的化作一滩烛泪凝固在银制的烛台上，因为中途遭遇阻力而未能消耗殆尽。莱因哈特一眼看去，寻到一支余量最短的蜡烛。他想了想，将那支蜡烛重新点燃。

此时窸窣的声音从背后传来，莱因哈特回首，毫不吝啬地对着睡眼惺忪的罗严塔尔露出笑容。

罗严塔尔有些混乱地看了看四周。

“陛下？”

“睡得好吗？朕可不会因为身体不适这种理由减少你的工作量。”

罗严塔尔把前夜的记忆回想一遍，保守道：“陛下，如果臣昨晚说了什么奇怪的话，请您不要放在心上。”

莱因哈特凑近几步：“哦，爱卿会对朕讲些什么奇怪的话呢？”

清醒过来的罗严塔尔意识到这是个圈套，闭口不答。

莱因哈特对着他警惕的模样欣赏了片刻：“放心好了，你没说什么奇怪的话，只是做了奇怪的事。”

罗严塔尔变了脸色。

“所以……”莱因哈特拉长了语调，“卿准备怎么办？”

罗严塔尔问：“陛下打算让臣怎么办？”

莱因哈特露出了思考的表情。他认真道：“不如把你小时候的事也给朕讲讲？朕昨天说给你听的童年趣事，你记得多少？”

罗严塔尔明显放松了姿态。记得很多个吉尔菲艾斯，他暗想。

“你那算是失望的表情吗？”

“陛下，请不要以戏弄臣为乐。”罗严塔尔冷漠道。

“卿看起来倒是乐在其中。”莱因哈特微笑，指着某个方向，“看看那里。”

罗严塔尔转过去，一支小小的蜡烛在角落里静静燃烧。微风拂过，火苗时而颤巍巍地摇晃，却从不肯轻易偃旗息鼓。

这微弱的烛光和窗外透进来初生的霞光固然不可相提并论。而霞光沐浴中的人，金发熠熠生辉，比世界上任何一种光芒都更加耀眼。

罗严塔尔并不戳破对方的小伎俩，他淡然回答：“总有烧尽的时候。从出生开始，就能看到结束。”

“是吗？”莱因哈特道，“能看到结束的人，自然地视之为消耗品，不会知道这点微光究竟是如何撑过一个长夜，更不能看到其中的可能性。”

“果真存在可能性吗？”

“当然。”金发天使果断地回答。

 

这天早上，米达麦亚从眼中闪烁着谜之光彩的勤务女兵口中听说，皇帝陛下亲自去接统帅本部总长上班。

他感到十分头疼。这两个人是从哪里来的，究竟还有什么牵扯，他已经不想知道了。

“……但是！”米达麦亚愤怒地锤了一下面前的桌子，“罗严塔尔这个浑蛋！我为什么总要替他操心！”

作为回应，下一刻他就收到了皇帝陛下召见的传唤。

他忐忑地坐到莱因哈特对面。

莱因哈特似乎看出他的不安，温言道：“今天，朕不是以皇帝的身份见你，而是作为朋友求助于你。米达麦亚元帅，你愿意对朕伸出援手吗？”

这样的开场白让米达麦亚更加不安。他隐隐有一种不祥的预感。

“想必朕和罗严塔尔的事，你已经知道了？”

米达麦亚暗道一声果然如此。他斟酌道：“大略知道一些。”

莱因哈特诚恳道：“既然这样，朕就开门见山了。或许朕的追求给罗严塔尔造成了困扰，但朕毫无疑问是真心的。”

不，造成的可能不是困扰。米达麦亚低头默默思索。一秒之后他震惊地抬起头：“陛下您说什么？”

“朕的心意确凿，但朕不知道怎么做才合适。”莱因哈特耐心地回应。

“呃……”米达麦亚一时语塞。凭他和罗严塔尔十年的友情，米达麦亚有自信断言：对付罗严塔尔，没准不合适的做法才是最合适的。

但他以极佳的自制力控制了语言的输出。这话说出去哪里有些奇怪。

他面前是皇帝陛下期待的面孔：“米达麦亚元帅，你是他的挚友，朕希望得到你的支持。”


	23. Chapter 23

罗严塔尔感到一种微妙的违和。

他的挚友米达麦亚坐在一米外的单人沙发上，端正地看着费沙社会新闻。

那些娱乐性远超于实用性的小报大受欢迎，用来打发时间最好不过。

然而此刻……罗严塔尔抬头看一眼挂钟，距离光明正大的下班时间还有整整一个宇宙时。

往常总是他准时出发，在拜耶尔蓝敢怒不敢言的注目下拖走勤勉的宇宙舰队总司令官。

今天米达麦亚却早早过来，名义上公务在身，那些细枝末节的小事却根本不值得他亲自上门。匆匆谈完以后，米达麦亚又留在他的办公室不肯离去。

罗严塔尔若有所思地摸了摸下颌。

“米达麦亚——”

被点名的人浑身一震，紧张地抬起头来。

“喝两杯吗？现在。”罗严塔尔敲着办公桌，以眼神示意对方自己的柜子里还放着美酒。

“好……啊，不。”米达麦亚下意识回答，“还是让海因里希送两杯咖啡过来吧。”

片刻以后罗严塔尔的随从兵走进房间，利落地端上咖啡。

这名金发碧眼的幼校生据说是罗严塔尔的众多仰慕者之一。把罗严塔尔作为军旅生涯的榜样，听起来不是什么好的选择。

罗严塔尔好整以暇地看着他：“咖啡也有了，贵官能否打起精神，冷静一下说说现在到底是什么情况？”

米达麦亚绷着一张脸：“你为什么总能这么欠揍？”

罗严塔尔假笑道：“也许是实战经验过于丰富，胜利的果实又让人没办法忽视。”

“请把你的实战经验用到揍扁杨威利上，谢谢。”

“恕我无能为力。”罗严塔尔浮夸地叹气，“魔术师杨，经验无效。”

“你可别带坏了海因里希。”米达麦亚灌下几大口咖啡，他忽然意识到什么，“罗严塔尔，你说句实话——”

“嗯？”

“你是不是喜欢金发碧眼的类型？”

罗严塔尔呆愣片刻。“你在想什么，我会对这种小孩子下手吗？”

米达麦亚没想到罗严塔尔会错意，他不去解开其中误解，反而刻意露出狐疑的眼神。

罗严塔尔摸摸鼻子：“好吧，我年纪不大的时候，确实是有些荒唐。”

米达麦亚并不了解学生时代的罗严塔尔。无论从哪方面来推测好友的感情生活，都会让他产生一种奇异的负罪感。大概是因为罗严塔尔曾酒后吐真言，不小心被他听到那种极不愉快的童年经历。两人相遇之时，罗严塔尔也不过是初出军校的新人，远不如现在成熟内敛。那时候米达麦亚就注意到一件事，面对倾吐爱意的少年少女，罗严塔尔几乎从不拒绝。他无动于衷却坦然地接受那些炽热告白，从容地开始一段关系，又从容而极尽温柔地将一段关系亲手斩断。从始至终，他都没有破坏存在于告白者心中的那份爱意。

“……谁还没年轻过。”罗严塔尔总结道，“不要岔开话题，看你如此坐立难安的样子，除了惹怒心爱的夫人，我实在想不到别的可能性。”

米达麦亚冷着脸：“那真是抱歉了，我和爱芳好得很。”

罗严塔尔摊手认输：“所以你今天有备而来，是想说？”

米达麦亚不理会他：“你确实喜欢金发碧眼。”

罗严塔尔冷笑道：“你知道的，我喜欢美人。”

米达麦亚也笑道：“我有合适的人选推荐给你，目前单身的罗严塔尔元帅。”

罗严塔尔看看窗外，落日正向西而行。

“这可真是……难得。好吧，是什么人？”罗严塔尔在米达麦亚的瞪视下改口。

“你认识的。吾皇莱因哈特陛下，金发碧眼，形貌……你懂。你、你考虑一下。”米达麦亚艰难地说完，又灌下一口咖啡。

罗严塔尔差一点就失手打碎咖啡杯。

米达麦亚真心道：“我本以为你胆大妄为招惹陛下，这是我不对。如今看来，陛下对你也确实心诚意切，至于你……你毕竟没有彻底回绝，所以我想你多少也……为什么不和陛下开门见山地谈一谈呢？”

好厉害的莱因哈特。

罗严塔尔火速摸清状况，他沉痛道：“米达麦亚你居然肯做他的说客。陛下是个正值荒唐岁月的年轻人，这个年纪的人谈感情的事你也相信，不要误导他或者被他误导，陛下哪里像是懂得感情的人。”

米达麦亚心想，你看起来也不像啊。“他和你不一样，陛下从来不是荒唐的人。”

“是啊，正因为他和我不一样……”罗严塔尔喃喃道。

这句低语让米达麦亚涌起一阵说不清的心绪。

 

罗严塔尔只觉得今天的一切都十分魔幻。上司和同僚给他带来双重惊喜，让他彻底见识了这个世界能荒诞到什么地步。

应该说凡是莱因哈特想做的事，都会以他的步调不可思议地被推进。

他冷笑一声，迈进自己的宅邸。

忧心忡忡的罗严塔尔没有注意到仆从脸上闪烁着复杂诡异的神情。

他沉思着踏上楼梯，每一层台阶两侧都像往常一样摆好蜡烛。

他无数次走在这条火光织就的路上，回到那个最终将会一片黑暗的房间。

今天似乎有哪里不太一样，烛火突兀断在他紧闭的卧室前。

罗严塔尔皱眉，烦躁地推开房门。

下一刻，一直充斥在他脑海中的面庞极具冲击力地出现在眼前。罗严塔尔的手陷在门上的雕花浮纹里。

­莱因哈特持一支点燃的红烛，端丽容颜在烛光的笼罩下添上了如梦似幻的色彩。

他微笑看向罗严塔尔：“欢迎回来。米达麦亚和你聊得不错？”

在莱因哈特身后，朦胧的光线里依稀可见整个房间的轮廓。尚未点燃的红烛摆满了这间卧室。

罗严塔尔不知该怒该笑，他一动不动地看着莱因哈特：“陛下真是了不起，银河帝国有史以来最伟大的战略家非陛下莫属。”

莱因哈特不为所动：“战略是否经得起考验，还需要最后的战果来佐证。”

他绕过罗严塔尔，关了门，托着一支红烛的他是整个房间唯一的光源。

太刺眼了。

罗严塔尔贪婪地注视着那光影跃动的金发。

“陛下，别欺负米达麦亚那种老实人啊。”

莱因哈特毫无心理负担。“他是你的朋友，也是朕的朋友。重要的是，比起朕来说，你才他的苦恼之源。”

罗严塔尔哑然失笑。“我可真是失败啊。”

“卿哪里算得上失败？之前不总是义正辞严地教训朕？”莱因哈特凑过来，罗严塔尔能感觉到烛光孱弱的温度。

罗严塔尔错开视线：“陛下为什么而来？”

莱因哈特眼中带着狡黠：“想和卿说说话，就过来了。”

“自从和你讲了小时候的事，朕最近频繁回想起过去。”莱因哈特弯下身子，“很久以前，朕就认定有些事情一定要亲手达成。别人能做的，朕为什么不行？朕无所仰仗，他们怎么说朕是知道的——野蛮的金发小子，没有家世，也没有财富。”

莱因哈特点燃了第一支蜡烛。

“那又有什么关系？正因为朕空无一物，才能比任何人走得更远。”

莱因哈特点燃了第二支蜡烛。

他在烛光里笑起来，红烛映红了他的脸颊。

“罗严塔尔，过来。”

年轻皇帝的话语宛如魔咒，罗严塔尔像被牵引的人偶，不由自主地走了过去。

莱因哈特把烛台递给罗严塔尔，握住他的手，点燃了第三支蜡烛。

“朕舍弃了自己曾经的家名，抛弃了自己曾经的姓氏。”

他又牵着他的手，点燃了第四支蜡烛。

“现在，朕终于推翻高登巴姆取而代之，却还没有实现统一宇宙的夙愿，甚至伤害了最亲爱的姐姐和朋友。”

“罗严塔尔，告诉朕，朕错了吗？”莱因哈特目光灼灼，烛火映着他清澈的眼睛，将那蓝色烧得极浅，仿佛融化在火焰中的冰，渐渐消去颜色。

那眼神让罗严塔尔无处遁形。

胸臆在肺腑里翻涌，他轻声慢语，怕惊起绮思贪念。“没错。陛下所行的路，必然是光明的大道，从未有人因途中一时失落或牺牲质疑尽头等待的风景。”

莱因哈特看着烛光摇曳：“倘若这条一意孤行的路上存在光明，那并不因为朕选择的道路是正确的。朕不比他人先知先觉，也没有非同寻常的智慧。如果有光，便是朕想看清将会行往何方，所以为自己照亮前路，连光明也亲手夺取。”

他们一起点燃了第五支蜡烛。

“有你同行，我很高兴。”莱因哈特别过脸去，“你那样虎视眈眈地盯着，我怎么能懈怠。”

罗严塔尔沉默地伸出手，抚上他的脸颊。

刚刚还能言善辩的莱因哈特蓦然无话。

罗严塔尔揽过他的肩膀，莱因哈特顺着那股蛮横的力道偎在罗严塔尔的怀抱里。

“没有人能从陛下身上移开视线。”气息落在耳边。

烛台又辗转回到莱因哈特手中，罗严塔尔牵着他的手点燃了第七支蜡烛。

接下来是第八支、第九支……

莱因哈特靠在罗严塔尔怀里，看着满室红烛一支一支地亮起来。

橙红色的海洋在这个密闭空间里无声息地循环流动。

光与热，烛与火，烧亮了浓稠的黑暗，埋在地毯里的银线在微茫中泛起了金色的波澜。

静谧中他们一起点亮了最后一支蜡烛。

莱因哈特看着那些动荡的火苗：“今晚，就让它们畅快无阻地燃烧殆尽吧。”

罗严塔尔没有回应。

莱因哈特转身，捧着他的脸，认真地说：“对你来说，这里或许充满了不好的回忆。既然是这样，何不创造新的回忆来替代那些陈年旧事？”

莱因哈特摩挲着他的薄唇：“以后，只要在这个地方，除了朕以外的人和事，你都无需去想，也不准去想。”

罗严塔尔猛然捉住那只煽风点火的手，他几近粗鲁地扯过莱因哈特，摔在柔软的床里。

莱因哈特并不气恼，直直看向那双由上方迫近的异色妖瞳。

深邃如夜，蔚蓝如海。

他早就知道，这眼睛里藏着利剑和野兽。那个风雨交加的夜晚，门外电闪雷鸣，来客摘下兜帽，宛然锋刃出鞘，狂暴更甚风雨。

“这一次，算是你明知故犯吗？”莱因哈特从容不迫，仿佛他才是那个居高临下的掌控者。

“陛下，有很多事情，即使知道是错的，也没有办法停下来。”

罗严塔尔毫不吝惜地吻了下去，从柔软的唇瓣到喘动的喉咙，几乎是一路撕咬着留下痕迹。

莱因哈特艰难地伸出手，环上他的脊背。这个温存不成形的拥抱让罗严塔尔更加肆无忌惮，他贴着莱因哈特的腰腹，痛苦而欢愉地叹息：“如果我疯了，一定是为了你。”

 

每个人心里都有一盏灯，与生俱来。他亲手熄灭了自己的那一盏。

而他点亮了那盏沉寂太久的灯。

他原本只要一点萤火。

他却拿出了整个太阳。


	24. Chapter 24

从那天晚上开始，罗严塔尔与莱因哈特之间似乎产生了某种微妙的变化。

莱因哈特并不能将那些涌动鼓噪的感触一一分辨清楚。

但他确切地知道，有什么东西变得和从前不一样了。为此，他感到雀跃，甚至有些莫名其妙的小小得意。

与原本刻意为之的礼貌疏远不同，罗严塔尔一反常态地变得热切起来。他总是插在莱因哈特恰好能拨出时间的空隙，带着可有可无的话题来和他会面。那些不值一提的小事，竟然也让莱因哈特觉得很有意思。每次罗严塔尔离开以后，他都会深刻反思，以罗严塔尔的才智要解决那些问题简直游刃有余，特意来见他未免虚耗光阴,下次必须提醒他自行定夺。然而看着桌上罗严塔尔随手带来的小点心，他又觉得就算劳动统帅本部总长多折腾几次，似乎也不算什么资源浪费。

“奇怪……怎么总能拿来我想吃的东西？”莱因哈特小声嘟哝着。

这天傍晚，罗严塔尔掐准时间敲响了莱因哈特办公室的门。

莱因哈特眼看是他，兴冲冲地说：“罗严塔尔你来得刚好，刚刚有关同盟当前的……”

罗严塔尔不等他说完便倾身上前：“同盟和杨威利的事情明天再说也不迟，我的皇帝啊，今晚能赏脸陪臣去看一场歌剧吗？”

一声我的皇帝唤出口，真是十分情浓、万分动人。

罗严塔尔在公开及私下的各种场合，都曾这样称呼他，莱因哈特此前并未感到任何不妥。这一刻，他却忽然发现在文武官员中果然还是罗严塔尔的声音最为悦耳。

那双深不可测的妖瞳近在咫尺，鬼使神差地，并不热衷于欣赏高雅艺术的莱因哈特点点头：“既然卿都这么说了，那朕也没有理由不去看看。”

 

费沙最大的剧院坐落在城市中心的公园里。与保持自然生态循环的现首都星奥丁以及帝国领内大多数宜居星球不同，费沙行星采用完全人工设定的环境系统。费沙没有鲜明的四季变化，严寒与酷热在几百年前就与这个繁华的商业都市作别，任何极限的气象波动都在管控中心的严格监视下永远不会越界，各地远道而来的商团也会根据官方发布的日历详情提前做好规划。

“换言之，”罗严塔尔看着车窗外的森然绿意，“这里种下多少棵树，每一棵是什么树种，都在若干年以前就安排好了。毫无惊喜可言的地方。”

莱因哈特感到非常新奇。“不愧是商人把控的费沙，真是精打细算。”

罗严塔尔冷笑：“与其说是商人本色，倒不如说人心贪婪，连自然也妄想掌控。”他瞥一眼后视镜，“我真的担心，哪一天我会忍不住干掉奇斯里。”

莱因哈特不解道：“奇斯里向来谨言慎行、守口如瓶，你为什么要为难他？”

罗严塔尔无奈叹气：“我……”

莱因哈特后知后觉地想到了什么，垂头轻声说：“就算你干掉他，也还会有别人跟来的。”

罗严塔尔无话可说。“我希望——算了。”他停下车，给莱因哈特戴上拟态手环。“有人问起来，就说你是我的副官。”

莱因哈特不满道：“你总和副官一起出来吗？”

我的副官是你那个多少年邻居的童年挚友带起来的。罗严塔尔转念一想，这种人事上的小细节，莱因哈特必然不会分神留意。他尚且不及回应，莱因哈特又疑惑道：“你自己怎么不戴？”

“我在这里有专门的特殊位置。陛下微服出行，还是乔装一下比较好。”这话里的意思可就太明显了，罗严塔尔毫无疑问是个人尽皆知的常客。

莱因哈特讽刺道：“看来我都不知道是卿邀请的第多少个人了。”

罗严塔尔压低了声音：“从来没有一次，是如此发自肺腑、心驰神往。”

莱因哈特显然是受用的，不再多问就跟着他起身下车。

没走出多远，他突然停下来。罗严塔尔转头看着他。

莱因哈特问：“这算什么？是约会吗？”

“陛下说是的话，那就是了。”

莱因哈特又问：“可以牵你的手吗？”

从来没有人问过罗严塔尔这样的问题，罗严塔尔一时间竟然愣住了。明明之前还做过这样那样的事，现在向来勇往直前的年轻皇帝却露出了犹疑怯步的少年情态。他觉得十分有趣，但看着莱因哈特异常认真的面庞，又没办法把取笑的话讲出口。某种躁动从对方身上传导而来，罗严塔尔自己也好像变成了一个情窦初开的少年。

他轻柔地拉过莱因哈特的手，从掌心摸索到指腹，两个人十指紧密地交缠在一起。

——用行动给出了答案。

晚风吹拂，树影婆娑，他们掌心相贴、体温相融，莱因哈特红了脸，捏捏他的指根。

罗严塔尔觉得自己这一生都没做过这么纯情的事。

在费沙有些喧嚣的夏夜，街灯晃眼，霓虹璀璨，他们手牵着手，肩并着肩，慢慢走向熙来攘往的人群。

 

今夜上演的歌剧名为《天鹅之死》，由费沙最知名的女演员主役。从天真娇憨的少女到叱咤宫廷的贵妇，女主角一生坎坷跌宕，在薄情的皇帝与无情的亲族之间周旋摇摆，当她终于领悟自己的渴求，想对钟情的青年表白心意一同远走高飞，却遭人设计、饮下毒酒而死，最终没能走出权谋与鲜血浸染的深宫。

这儿女情长的感人桥段在莱因哈特看来无聊至极，他身旁的罗严塔尔却似乎看得有些入神。

莱因哈特又看看两人相握的手，这一路走过来，竟然谁也没舍得放开，总是揣着说不清的心思又牵在一起。

注意到莱因哈特的心不在焉，罗严塔尔靠过来，在他耳边私语：“世间悲欢离合不过如此，人往往死到临头才懂得心中所求。不过那时候，什么都来不及了。”

行动至上的莱因哈特向来不赞同这种论调，他戳着罗严塔尔的掌心：“那就在活着的时候，遵从心意把想做的都做完，力所能及才不留遗憾。”

罗严塔尔揽上他的腰，暧昧地答道：“对我来说，就是人生苦短、及时行乐。”

莱因哈特恼怒地打掉了那只不安分的手。

哀歌渐起，已经喝下毒药的女主角忍受着脏腑之间难耐的痛楚，跌跌撞撞地向宫外走去，希望再见恋人一面。她穿着红色锦缎的礼服，从口中涌出的鲜血落到裙摆上，溶在凄暗的夜里无人知晓。到最后她终于没了力气，手中紧握藏着恋人讯息的戒指，倚在宫墙下眺望看不清的远方，直到渐渐失去呼吸。

想到昏迷不醒的姐姐，莱因哈特也不由生出悲悯之意。心头一动，他转脸去看罗严塔尔，只见迷蒙光线里，罗严塔尔似笑非笑地望着缓缓落下的帷幕。

“那是爱……或是在暗无天日的人生中仅有的、能把握和依恋的其他东西，又有谁能说清呢？”这声叹息，不知道是说给谁听。

灯光四起，台下掌声雷动，演职人员一遍又一遍地谢幕。

罗严塔尔环顾全场，确认观众们大都已经离场。他对莱因哈特说：“陛下，我们还是尽快……”

他话音未落，只有两个人的包厢却突然冒出来一大群人。

莱因哈特定睛一看，为首的正是刚从台上下来、连妆也没来得及卸掉的女主角。

她姿态袅娜地对罗严塔尔行礼，幽怨含情地看着罗严塔尔：“您可好久没来了，罗严塔尔元帅。”

罗严塔尔抬起她的纤纤玉手，隔空虚吻了那枚作为剧情关键的戒指。“很抱歉，您也知道，我现在最缺少的就是时间。很高兴看到你的演技还是像从前一样精妙。”

喜悦的红晕立刻染上了女人秀美的面庞。

莱因哈特在心里翻了个白眼。这时候他和罗严塔尔中间已经挤进来不知多少男男女女。

莱因哈特抬眼一看，离他最近的那个，正是本作饰演阴冷皇帝的男主角，此时也满脸钦慕地望着罗严塔尔。

心下一横，莱因哈特果断摘下拟态手环，大声唤道：“罗严塔尔卿！”

众人纷纷回首，角落里的人冰姿玉骨，宛如未经打磨的钻石，只是静静站在那里，就绽放出令人目眩的瑰丽光彩。

男主角立刻回神：“参见陛下！”说着就要跪拜，莱因哈特看也不看，径直走开：“无需行跪礼！”他意味深长地望着罗严塔尔，“还不过来！”

自动忽略身后喧嚣，罗严塔尔苦笑着跟上莱因哈特急匆匆的脚步。

他们来到剧院外的林荫道上，罗严塔尔看着深沉夜空，感觉自己前途未卜。

“‘帝国名花终结者’，今日一见才知道果真名不虚传。”莱因哈特冷笑道。

罗严塔尔环住他的肩膀：“臣向来劣迹斑斑，陛下不是早就知道吗？”

莱因哈特这时已经收敛了脾气，他好奇地问：“他们说你对美人来者不拒，你真的从不拒绝？”

罗严塔尔不用猜也知道那个“他们”指的都是哪些人。

他思忖道：“基本上算是？”

莱因哈特已经直观领教过罗严塔尔招蜂引蝶的本事，他想了想：“如果是难以接受的人，比如……不是美人呢？”

“但凡……”罗严塔尔斟酌了一下措辞，“没有那样的人。”他说得诚恳，半点没有嚣张或者炫耀的意思。

莱因哈特眨了眨眼。“朕就不明白了，他们为什么还能让你好好地站在这里？”

“大概是因为他们也知道……”罗严塔尔凑近他，“我罗严塔尔身无长处，只是承蒙陛下厚爱而已。”

莱因哈特瞪着他：“招惹女人就算了，为什么那些男人也那样看着你。”

“陛下，这就怕了吗？”罗严塔尔低沉地笑了一声，“你不知道有多少双眼睛在看着你。”

“嗯？”莱因哈特心头一热，却不懂这话中所指。罗严塔尔怜爱地抚过他微皱的眉心，莱因哈特含糊不清地哼了一声。“所以你就拒绝了朕，是吗？”

罗严塔尔但笑不语，莱因哈特自动理解为是在笑他耿耿于怀。

莱因哈特忽然停下脚步，稍显惆怅地说：“你总是这样捉弄朕。有时候，我真希望自己也是个风月场的老手，知道该怎么和人礼貌地周旋，把握好远近疏离的界限，用三言两语轻巧地传达出所有言外之意。那样的话，我就能平等地和你开始在同一个起点。”


	25. Chapter 25

罗严塔尔显出动容的表情：“恕臣愚钝，想象不出风流倜傥的陛下。陛下如果变成那样的人，也就不再是陛下了。”

莱因哈特头也不回地问：“你是不是还把朕当作贪图新鲜、一时好奇的懵懂小孩子？”

罗严塔尔牵起他的手。“我如何看待陛下，陛下就会是什么样子吗？这真是让人百口莫辩的无赖说法。”

莱因哈特早料到罗严塔尔避重就轻式的回答，他一边忿忿不平地拽着罗严塔尔往前走，一边恼怒地自说自话：“我要是早一点认识你就好了。比米达麦亚还要早，比任何人都更早。看谁还能在朕面前卖弄你的事！”

罗严塔尔纵容地任他拉扯：“如果真是这样，陛下会失望的。我年轻的时候，可不怎么讨人喜欢。”

罗严塔尔这话说得自然，完全没意识到他本人仍然是个屈指可数的年轻元帅。

莱因哈特转过身，确认他没有在开玩笑。“哦？真是少见，我那个自视甚高、目中无人的罗严塔尔卿呢？”

罗严塔尔一身坦然：“人都有叛逆期，事后回想起来，蠢事十之八九，真是难以直视。”他垂下眼帘，似乎当真忆起什么不堪回首的往事。

莱因哈特目光闪动，记起罗严塔尔书房里那本日记。

——在那幢冷清的大房子里，孤身一人写下、却最终没能写完的日记。

“比如……写日记把自己的小秘密藏起来？”

罗严塔尔想了想：“日记确实写过，应该也没有什么秘密。毕竟我长到这个年岁，最大的秘密就是半夜三更私会陛下。奥贝斯坦知道了要参我一本的。”

“嘴上说得好听，你什么时候怕他找你麻烦过？你们一个两个，都对奥贝斯坦这个态度，要是朕也弃他不顾，你们岂不是要把他分尸了？”莱因哈特嗔怪道。

罗严塔尔立刻否认：“至少我和米达麦亚不会做这种没品的事。应该把他发配到边境去开矿，这样才能充分施展军务尚书的智慧与手腕，为解决民间疾苦贡献力量。”他面无愧色，言之凿凿。

莱因哈特白他一眼：“总之你就是想让他有多远走多远。朕成就霸业需要各种各样的人才，有你这样的人，自然也有他那样的人。朕虽然不喜欢他，但仍要借重他的才能，让他去做适合的事。他讲有些话，还是有几分道理的。”

罗严塔尔眉心微蹙，他略一斟酌：“他的道理太多了。下官自认为比那个男人更值得依赖。”

莱因哈特莞尔一笑，把头倚在罗严塔尔肩上：“哦，那当然没人比你更合朕的心意了。”

夜晚的费沙灯火通明，让原本就稀疏的星星也黯淡几分。朦胧的星光笼上肩头，平添一丝暧昧缠绵，两人相互依偎的影子亲密无间。

“罗严塔尔提督！”猝不及防，远处突来一声呼唤，打破这短暂的脉脉温情。

罗严塔尔抬眼望去，一位身着帝国军制服的年轻军官，正拘束又雀跃地向他挥手，看起来有几分眼熟，也许是曾在他手下哪支舰队里服役，兴冲冲地想过来寒暄几句。

他当机立断，将状况外的莱因哈特推向旁边墙壁，抬起双臂以占有欲极强的姿态侧身挡住他的面容，深深吻了过去。

那军官没走几步，眼见这惊人的架势，立时尴尬得无地自处，连忙善解人意地脱离现场。

半晌过去，罗严塔尔松开手，只见莱因哈特眉眼湿润，双眸亮晶晶地看着他。

一时暖风醉人，迷乱心窍。

莱因哈特带着起伏不定的喘息问：“不继续吗？”

 

统帅本部总长的新女友有一头璀璨到夺目的金发，这个听起来风情万种的消息在第二天传遍整个军部。

亲眼目睹全程的奇斯里又多了一个不能宣之于口的严酷秘密。

知情人米达麦亚生不如死地瘫在自己的办公桌上。

思前想后，米达麦亚还是决定请罗严塔尔到自己的办公室小坐片刻。

罗严塔尔看起来意气风发，那时常挂着冷笑的俊脸竟然也减去几分玩世不恭的淡漠。

平心而论，想揍扁得意的罗严塔尔固然无可厚非，但抛开这种浅显浮躁的感情，米达麦亚也由衷体会到一种难得的喜悦。

他打趣道：“罗严塔尔，是谁之前满脸抗拒，一副宁死不屈的样子？下手这么快，啧，我都不知道说你什么好。”

罗严塔尔悠然道：“此一时，彼一时，时势造英雄。就像今天的你我，也说不准明天的事情啊。”

他说话的腔调，米达麦亚早就见怪不怪。他们能谈费沙的未来、宇宙的未来，随口闲聊几句米达麦亚的未来，却从来不说罗严塔尔的未来。

米达麦亚收起亲切的笑脸，他端正身姿，严肃道：“明天是怎么样也好，无论你和陛下最终会发展到什么地步，有句话我必须提前和你说，罗严塔尔。在成为吾皇莱因哈特的任何人之前，你首先是罗严克拉姆王朝的家臣，这一点永远不会改变。身为同伴、身为战友、身为你的朋友，我希望你不要忘记这件事。”

闻言罗严塔尔的面色也凝重起来，他收起浮于表面的假笑：“米达麦亚，你值得我所有的赞美。”

米达麦亚略显局促：“什么赞美不赞美的，一个是主君，一个是挚友，我比任何人都希望你们能苦尽甘来、得偿所愿。”

“得偿所愿……”罗严塔尔玩味地品了一下这个字眼，“我问你，如果我和他的愿望背道而驰——你会怎么做，吾友米达麦亚？”

米达麦亚脸色遽变，既惊且怒：“你这说的像什么话！”

罗严塔尔连忙过去拍拍他的肩膀：“稍安勿躁，我只是随口一问而已。”眼看米达麦亚面色铁青，正要发作，他只好按着胸口辩白：“我当然不会忘记。我罗严塔尔选择的，是霸气无人可与匹敌的吾皇陛下，我为了拥立和夸耀他的旗帜而来，这份心情直到现在也毫无悔意。没有任何感情能破坏这颗诚挚的本心。”罗严塔尔笑看米达麦亚，那神色可称得上是倨傲而坚定。

米达麦亚长舒一口气，他紧盯着罗严塔尔不放：“论武人的忠与义，我米达麦亚自然也不甘落人下风。”

罗严塔尔会意地点头，然后他们像每一次并肩作战、得胜归来那样轻快地击掌。

米达麦亚开怀而笑：“刚才那番话，你真该去讲给陛下听，还挺肉麻的。”

罗严塔尔不以为然：“我跟他说这些有什么意思。有些话不如不讲，有些话讲了也没什么用处。倒是你对肉麻的理解，实在过于肤浅片面。”

罗严塔尔的语言比行动更容易引起误会，米达麦亚早已深刻地认识到这一点，而他也相当清楚，如果失去那些犀利刻薄的话锋，对方也将不再是他所知道的罗严塔尔。

但有多少人，能够拨开荆棘与迷雾，与别人坦诚交往、对他人感同身受呢？

米达麦亚或许正是宝贵的其中之一，才能收获他人难以企及的爱戴与尊敬。

他怒其不争地摇摇头：“你哪来这些歪理邪说。”

 

帝国军大本营迁移工作超出预计地提前完成，军中隐隐弥漫着一种心照不宣的躁动。即使费沙街头的稚子顽童，也知道战争来临不过是时间早晚的问题。与帝国军入驻时的人心骚动不同，如今费沙居民早已习惯黑银相间的军队制服，甚至对开明高效、雷厉风行的年轻皇帝颇具好感。或许是让费沙立足于两大势力之间的商业命脉，在茁壮成长的同时经年累月融入这些生意人的骨血里，让他们敏锐务实，总是知道利益的风吹向哪一边。面对一位声望与权力等身且才华横溢的支配者，人们从小声地压下怨言到由衷地发声赞美并不是一个太困难的过程。

雷内肯普高等事务官自缢身亡和杨威利将率领舰队与艾尔·法西尔独立政府合流的消息先后呈上莱因哈特案头，他迅速组织军部要员商讨对策，并在御前会议中宣布要再次亲征同盟领域，而此时莱因哈特登上皇帝的宝座尚不足一百五十天。

“战舰伯伦希尔就是朕的宝座。”莱因哈特的话像席卷天地的洪流，摧枯拉朽地冲击着每一名将官。士兵们把伯伦希尔视为移动的王城，他们的军神闪耀着无与伦比的光辉，在枪林弹雨中为他们指明胜利的方向。

而莱因哈特也有着小人物们难以企及的烦恼。

他对罗严塔尔抱怨道：“奥贝斯坦竟然毫不避讳地告诉朕，收服杨威利是不可能的。”

已经确定在作战行动中担任首席幕僚的罗严塔尔回应道：“迫使那样一个人抛弃长久以来坚持战斗的理由，确实很难做到，军务尚书总是提出一些不近人情的要求。”

“朕并不希望让杨威利与曾经效忠的国家为敌，就算是他的政府抛弃了他也一样。”莱因哈特拢起额前的金发，那姿势流畅而优美，“一想到这样的人才不能为我所用，就不免感到有些失望。”

虽然借言语表达了遗憾之情，但莱因哈特心中的矛盾和犹疑还是显露在端丽的脸上。他从不掩饰自己的好战，军中也素来推崇皇帝的英勇，面对杨威利这样不世出的名将，按捺一较高下的意气并非一件容易的事。

罗严塔尔轻易看穿了这种微妙的心理，惜才与嗜战诚然并存于莱因哈特内心，而要说这其中并不存在某种偏向性，恐怕连莱因哈特自己都不会相信。宇宙另一端的杨威利，总是能轻而易举地占据皇帝的意识，不知不觉间牵动他的思绪，毕竟就是这位魔术师让帝国军收获了前所未有的苦果。

这也是一种难得的才能吧。罗严塔尔略带涩意地想。

又或者其实并不是杨威利，而是那种将能力与信念展现得淋漓尽致的强大谋略，实在让人难以抗拒。

罗严塔尔勾起唇角：“倘若对方当真愿意臣服于陛下，军中又不知有多少人会怨声载道。毕竟出色的敌人难能可贵，与旗鼓相当的对手交锋更让人求之不得。”

莱因哈特点了点嘴唇：“朕完全赞同你的说法。你嘴上不提，心里难道没想着要跟杨威利过招？”

罗严塔尔垂下眼帘：“属于陛下的功绩，臣等哪敢妄动。”

莱因哈特豪迈地笑起来：“朕才不会霸占你们的成果，论功行赏自然是谁抢到就算谁的，能者得之。你和米达麦亚可别轻易收敛锐气。”他说得轻松潇洒，仿佛胜利唾手可得，这份自信毫无阴霾。

如果胜利在手，一切风暴归于平静，那种流光溢彩的自信又会变成什么呢？

罗严塔尔眯起双眼，热切地注视着金发的年轻皇帝。


	26. Chapter 26

当十一月的风吹过费沙街头，毕典菲尔特的黑色枪骑兵早已作为先锋部队在宇宙中畅快驰骋。

新帝莱因哈特坐镇中军，即将开启他人生中第二次也是最后一次对同盟势力的大远征。

作为首席幕僚的罗严塔尔随莱因哈特一同搭乘战舰伯伦希尔，这是自他对莱因哈特宣誓效忠以来，两个人在战场上距离最近的一次。

他们站在同一座舰桥上，看着相同的宙域，视线交汇在重合的落点。

罗严塔尔在侧后方半步的距离，越过莱因哈特的背影和金发，将目光投向远方未知的战场。

狮子渴望战争，而历史渴望鲜血。

什么人的鲜血才能让这个辉煌时代甘愿屈于平静的归宿？罗严塔尔不禁陷入深思。

离开费沙以后，莱因哈特整个人的状态产生了一种显而易见的变化，他更加精力充沛、光芒四射，他的目光充满期待，那是一种对敌我双方的期待。

他似乎生来便该行于天上。恰好棋逢对手，让他乘风而起，毫不畏惧地卷起狂暴波澜。

而狂澜中心的另一个关键人物——杨威利，此刻又在哪里？

 

“罗严塔尔，在朕眼下你也敢如此怠慢！”莱因哈特的声音响在耳边。罗严塔尔回过神，对上莱因哈特显露不满的双眼。

莱因哈特侧身招手，示意他走上前来。“说说看，如果是你，会把战场选在哪里?”

罗严塔尔凑近了，看着呈现在莱因哈特面前的星图，慢慢说道：“既然是那位比克古元帅指挥大军，少不了要打一场硬仗。论声势数量，对方远不如我；论天时义理，难说旗鼓相当。那位老人家所能仰仗的，只有数倍于帝国将领的作战经验以及同盟领域内的地利。这样来看，恐怕不会是寻常的战场——期待吗，我的陛下？”

莱因哈特笑了笑：“如此说来，主动权竟然不在我们手中。”

罗严塔尔深知他的矜持，也笑道：“如果陛下想要，从费沙到海尼森都变成战场也未尝不可。”

“太粗暴了。”莱因哈特摇摇头，金发舞动，像光的波纹在空中回荡。“等待也是重要的一环。就把时间留给他们，但愿不会令朕失望。”

“一个不会令陛下失望的华丽舞台吗？”罗严塔尔惆怅地说，“真是让人为难。”

莱因哈特转头看他，带着调侃的轻快笑意：“让你为难了吗？”

罗严塔尔知情识趣地露出烦恼表情。“毕竟臣也是第一次站在帝国军的至宝伯伦希尔上负责调度全线，难免惶恐。”

“敌人跑到旗舰里去你都能全身而退，现在却要跟朕扯些什么惶恐的鬼话？”莱因哈特不理会这番惺惺作态，他指着罗严塔尔：“更何况，要说帝国军的至宝，可不是伯伦希尔，而是朕的罗严塔尔卿啊。”

“那我罗严塔尔必定不会辜负陛下的期望。”罗严塔尔看着莱因哈特湛蓝的眼睛，他们的视线相互牵引着撞在一起，莱因哈特赞许地点点头。

罗严塔尔深知，他的战绩都将成为这位年轻霸主王冠上的明珠，使莱因哈特的光彩更加夺目，但他内心丝毫没有感到不悦或者屈辱。

美丽的事物，时常被他人的颂歌或者鲜血映衬得更加美丽。美丽总是令人着迷，又带着毫无自觉的锋利，既让人怯于靠近，又引人飞蛾扑火般渴望碰触。而王座下信徒万千，有人献上了颂歌，也有人献上了鲜血。

 

两人在闲谈间走到了莱因哈特的休息室。

罗严塔尔本打算回转舰桥，再次联系遭到严重信号干扰的伊谢尔伦驻守舰队。

尚不及开口，趁着四下无人，莱因哈特扯住他的袖子：“说说你刚才都在想些什么，嗯？”

“杨威利的事。”罗严塔尔如实作答。

莱因哈特皱起他秀丽的眉毛。“杨威利怎么了？”

“这么大阵仗，他不可能不知道，也许正伺机藏匿在暗处，等着我们露出破绽。”

“那又如何？如果露个破绽就能把他找出来，反倒是一件好事。”莱因哈特佯作生气的样子，“怎么？对朕没有信心？”

罗严塔尔从容回应：“我当然相信陛下。”他的目光沉静如水，江河一般倾洒在莱因哈特身上。

“你都这么说了，朕就这么信了吧。”莱因哈特不自在地别过脸，“鲁兹没按照计划行动也算不上什么大事，盯住毕典菲尔特就够了。”

罗严塔尔点头称是，靠过去在他额头轻轻地落下一个吻。“温度还是有些高？”

莱因哈特浑身躁动，立刻反驳：“明明都已经退烧了，是你的体温低于正常水平。”

罗严塔尔握住他的手：“就算这样，昨天是谁烧得那么厉害？好不容易从政事里脱身，还要折腾自己，陛下现在应该养精蓄锐等着杨威利，其他事一切有我。”

“那朕的大军可都交给你了。”莱因哈特产生了一种混合着不爽与满足的微妙心情。“看样子，又要在伯伦希尔上迎来新的一年了。”

这并不是他在战舰上度过的第一个新年。

对于罗严塔尔来说也是这样。

战争占据着他们生命中的绝大部分。他们或主动或被动地选择走向战场，却没有一个人希望停止前进的脚步。

莱因哈特慨叹道：“从我离开军校，好像每一年都是这样。不是在战舰上，就是在某个处于战争中的军事要塞里。朕的时间几乎都交给了战场，现在也要去开辟新的战场，对于大多数人来说，朕一定不是个爱惜子民的好皇帝。”

“爱惜子民就能成为好皇帝吗？”罗严塔尔反问，“恐怕军务尚书都不会这样认为。”

“你怎么总是给朕出一些进退维谷的难题。”莱因哈特一手托腮，用指尖有节奏地敲打着自己的脸颊，“关于这件事，我也许要很长时间才能找出让自己满意的答案，那时再告诉你也不迟。以后……每一个新年，都待在朕身边怎么样？”

“人的一生有那么多新年，陛下早晚会觉得厌烦。”罗严塔尔心念翻转几回合，终究没能忍住，将盘桓在脑海的想法脱口而出，“我的皇帝，等到那一天再想起今日种种，大概只会剩下不堪回首。有些感情对于皇帝而言不过是一份重担，如果陛下只是喜欢挑难走的路，只管享受过程就好，没必要为自己徒增烦恼。”

这话讲得直白，罗严塔尔自己也觉得有欠考虑。但他还是忍不住就这样说出来，带着一份甚至不被觉察的期待。

如果追根究底去探问这期待到底指向哪一边，恐怕连本人都说不清楚。

莱因哈特却不恼怒，他十分平静地看着罗严塔尔，一字一句地说：“你这样的说法，让我觉得很受伤害。钟情于你的这份心意，我并不为它感到羞耻。它确实存在，毫不虚假，我自问无愧于心。”莱因哈特沉吟半晌，又继续道，“如果说卿觉得，这份情感对皇帝而言是一份重担，那么朕有不同的理解。旧帝国禁止同性相恋的风气全无道理，朕推行新政以来一直致力于打破不合时宜的旧制。倘若朕率先公开了自己爱慕的人是同性，难道不会获得维新势力和社会舆论更多的支持？”

罗严塔尔面对如此大义凛然的歪理，一时竟找不出反对的话来。沉默片刻，他抬起头，“陛下，帝国需要一位名正言顺、值得托付的继承人。”

“朕从前就说过，并不看好血脉相继的做法。雄图霸业，能者居之，如果出现才干胜于朕的人，朕不介意退位让贤。朕也说过，如果朕死了，没有人可以继承，不设皇帝也罢。继承人就从全帝国的适龄儿童里挑选最聪明有才干的，送到帝都来接受教育，又有何不可呢？”

带着些许恶作剧成功般的欢快感，莱因哈特慢慢扬起嘴角。

“罗严塔尔，如果你的孩子才能卓越，也可以成为朕的后继者。”

“——前提是你那些活在传闻中的私生子女都是真的。”

他毫不掩饰的热情和真挚让罗严塔尔感到一片茫然。年轻的君主有资格要求他的忠诚，他也愿意倾尽所有、誓死效命。可面对如此热忱的一份感情，他能够有所回应吗？他能够付出与之等价、全心全意的感情吗？

“当然，如果你愿意的话，我们可以有属于自己的孩子。”莱因哈特红了脸，却没停下掷地有声的发言。

这言语如惊涛骇浪，将沉寂海面下的冰山也卷起一角，罗严塔尔只觉天翻地覆。他稳住一丝清明，干涩的声音从喉中挣出。“陛下，臣没有为人父母的资格。”

莱因哈特知道这是个有失妥当的话题。然而不破不立，挡在他面前的无论是断壁残垣还是遍地荆棘，他都不会因为怜惜或犹豫改变心意。

“朕年纪轻轻，或许也没有谈论这个话题的资格。”莱因哈特稍作思考，“不过，世上也没有人生来就知道该如何扮好父母的角色。朕也不是天生就知道要怎么当皇帝，遇见你之前，我还不知道所谓爱慕是一种什么心情。”

莱因哈特双眸澄明，罗严塔尔的身影映在其中。

“你说的那些事，对于你和我来说，很重要吗？”

他的声音带着天然的诱惑和统治力，罗严塔尔鬼使神差地伸出手，缓缓靠近那令人朝思暮想的容颜。

刹那之间，语音通讯系统的提示突兀响起:“三点钟方向发现敌舰行迹！”

罗严塔尔的动作戛然而止，他和莱因哈特交换眼神，一同起身赶往舰桥。

莱因哈特对他微微一笑：“当一切尘埃落定以后，回到费沙的时候，我希望能听到你的答案。”

罗严塔尔看着眼前令日月失色的身姿，不由暗笑自己一时糊涂。

总是……禁不住沉迷。

然后忘记自己并不该属于这个世界。

 

“我一直怀疑罗严塔尔这个存在的真实性。”罗严塔尔曾半开玩笑地向米达麦亚说起这件事。率直的同僚对此不以为意：“那我面前这位吸引了无数美女目光的英俊男人到底是谁呢？”

战火。星空。深海一般的黑暗。他沉浸在密不透风的梦里，似乎一直不曾醒来。这个梦做得太久太长了，久远到让他忘记开始，漫长到让他搁浅未来，他逐渐失去那些不断被拒绝和否认的东西。

“米达麦亚，对于爱恋这种虚妄的感情，我并不清楚自己是否能抱有一颗真心。”

这是未知，也是迷惑。是灯塔，更是深渊。

“他让我觉得无法面对。”

太沉重了。

“我并没有在逃避什么，只是……”

不相信。

不相信自己在历经了荒谬的开始、漫长的放纵之后，还能够坦然面对一份率真的感情。


	27. Chapter 27

战斗发生在马尔·亚迪特星域。

张狂的恒星风暴和凌乱的小行星带使作战格外艰难。混战中舰队的指挥调度由罗严塔尔全权负责，他一边细致入微地观察战局，一边推演战斗中可能出现的变化。

莱因哈特怡然自得地扫视战场，罗严塔尔则谨慎应对他的诘问。

纵然先遣部队的应变有失机敏，敌军的周密部署却着实令人眼前一亮。帝国军分兵绕过战况激烈的回廊向后包抄，埋伏在行星群落间的同盟舰队也严阵以待。

年迈的狮子撞上了年轻的狮子，一方壮心未死，一方来势汹汹，碰出惊人的火花。

令人惋惜的是，即使这位与帝国抗争一生的名将为自己划下终点，释放出巨大的能量，同盟不过是负隅顽抗的衰败之军，再精妙的用兵也无力回天。

而帝国军以全盛军容陷入苦斗，又是何其讽刺。罗严塔尔寻隙去看莱因哈特专注的神情。

莱因哈特赞赏且叹息的矛盾感情充分暴露在他白玉一般的面庞上。

“我没有办法向某个人效忠，即使是才干器量非凡的您。将千万人的国家交给一个人，我实在做不到。我也好，杨提督也好，我们在民主主义的旗帜下长大，愿意成为任何人的朋友，却不可能成为其他人的臣下。”

荧幕上老将的脸显出疲惫，但那生气勃勃的眼神却并不属于一个将死之人。老人磊落无愧地向专制君主敬礼，也发自内心地为将自己逼迫至此的民主主义干杯。

这结局早可预见，却依旧使人伤感。罗严塔尔在莱因哈特的默示下，挥动手臂，掷出炮击的命令。

莱因哈特怔怔看着荧幕上炸开的火花，他轻声道：“别人又知道什么呢？朕……也不是一个人走在这条路上。倡导对等交朋友的民主主义国家，还是有丑恶的官吏驱使愚弄民众。帝国的土地上，贵族与平民也有可能跨越阶级成为一生的挚友。将友谊冠以大义之名，未免也太狡猾了。”他低眉敛目，像个因怒气自伤的少年，矜持着无法倾诉心事。

一双手坚定地落到他肩上，打破沉浮在空气中的疏离感。“陛下……”罗严塔尔低沉的声音从侧后方传来，“老元帅用交朋友来阐释忠诚和归属臣实在不敢苟同。即便是建立主从关系，也有真心与否的区分。杨提督或许如他所说，因为无法与您成为对等的朋友而宁死不愿归降。但陛下的身后，有我，有米达麦亚，也有吉尔菲艾斯提督，更有数不清的帝国子民。在陛下心中，不存在主从以外的任何情谊吗？”

莱因哈特按住他的手，轻舒一口气。“朕心中，当然也存在着无可替代的友谊，以及其他很多……宝贵的感情，你总该知道的。只不过，明明是替朕分担梦想的重要的人，朕却不能平等相待，这感觉真是——太糟糕了。”

罗严塔尔的笑带着些许冷意：“怎样做才称得上是平等相待？陛下身后有这么多人，陛下的平等，看在旁人眼里未尝就不是厚此薄彼。”

莱因哈特知道他话里有话，正要转身与他分辩清楚，罗严塔尔垂头靠过来，刻意将声音压得极低：“陛下，倒是对我公平一些？”

被这么咬文嚼字、蛮不讲理地挑拨过来，心中烦恼顿时烟消云散，莱因哈特也放低声音：“你可不行。”说完他自己靠着座椅笑出声来，“算了，我也是太纵容你了。”

“是纵容吗……”罗严塔尔眼中透出一抹暗色，他喃喃自语。

只是纵容的话……还远远不够。

 

胜利的果实并没有想象中甜美，伊谢尔伦要塞失陷的消息将欢喜尽数转化为苦涩。庆功酒还未咽下，就被莱因哈特无情地连同酒杯一起摔得支离破碎。他强行压抑愤怒，无形的波澜回荡在他的声音里：“又成了那个人的手下败将吗？”

莱因哈特自嘲地轻笑一声，看向沉默的罗严塔尔：“卿的功绩，也难以保全啊。”

罗严塔尔怅然而讥诮地答道：“确实如此。”掌控伊谢尔伦夺还战的他自然不能对惨痛的现实作壁上观，无论是他或者莱因哈特，都要为这苦果担下责任。

但世事因果往往反讽一般交织出奇幻的乐章，莱因哈特的本军还未动作，同盟政府就迫不及待地献出最高评议会议长的性命以求保全。

历史的洪流碾压一切向前奔涌，莱因哈特势不可挡地成为第一位踏上海尼森领土的银河帝国掌权者。

一位开明的、强有力的、甚至很有些体恤民意的独裁者。他辛辣而宽厚的处置手段使同盟官民受到强烈冲击。

莱因哈特以发布敕令的方式，宣告自由行星同盟的灭亡，这举措也意味着，曾经一直被称为叛军的同盟，其存在得到正式认可。只是过去已经谢幕，这名义上的追悼，对活着的人来说终究无济于事。

永远向前的莱因哈特并没有就此停下脚步，他很快就开始筹措征讨伊谢尔伦。

伊谢尔伦的杨威利，就像黄金狮子旗下的阴影，让所有帝国军人如鲠在喉。

皇帝的霸气和英勇固然可敬，罗严塔尔却难免忧心地献上谏言：“陛下，讨伐伊谢尔伦不急于一时，回到费沙以后再从长计议也不迟。如果陛下愿意把杨威利交给我和米达麦亚……”

莱因哈特笑道：“是谁说不和朕抢这个功勋的？”

罗严塔尔苦笑一声，闭口不言。

“有伯爵小姐和米达麦亚来规劝朕就够了，朕明白你们的心意。”莱因哈特看着窗外盛放的冬蔷薇，“朕必须亲自解决和杨威利之间的问题，这一点朕不能退让。与帝国和同盟都没有关系，不是吗？”

隆冬时节，鲜红、雪白、鹅黄的冬蔷薇毫无保留地尽情点缀着整个庭园。莱因哈特转过身来，他的姿容比寒风中怒放的花朵还要秀丽与热烈。

罗严塔尔不合时宜地想到那束被他拒之门外的白蔷薇，他心中一动，缓步上前：“杨威利是否布计等待我们自投罗网犹未可知，陛下不可冒进，保重身体为要。”

近日偶感风寒的莱因哈特顿觉自己理亏，不自然地回应：“我会照顾好自己，不让你担心。我又不是小孩子了。”

罗严塔尔揽住他的肩膀：“这可没办法。就算陛下是坐拥宇宙的皇帝，也总会让我担心。”

莱因哈特心满意足，他靠在罗严塔尔耳边，似命令也似期待：“用你的智谋武略，为朕的战场增添荣耀吧，我的罗严塔尔卿……”

 

罗严塔尔力阻皇帝陛下亲征的谏言虽然不被采纳，但以结果而论，使讨伐没有仓促开始的原因，正是他本人。

在莱因哈特逐一斟酌幕僚团建议的时候，一份来自费沙的报告书迫使他停止风驰电掣的强烈节奏。

“这是什么？”莱因哈特只随便扫了一眼，就不可置信地发出疑问。

秘书官希尔德小姐心中犹豫而忐忑，她几经挣扎，最后还是没能回答皇帝的问话。

“罗严塔尔元帅有不稳的迹象？”莱因哈特越想越好笑，把报告书捉回来又看了看，“笑话，他就在朕眼皮底下，朕怎么不知道他要反了？”

“联署人：军务尚书奥贝斯坦、内务省国内安全保障局长朗古……呵，奥贝斯坦，让朕说他什么好。……司法尚书布鲁克德尔夫？”司法尚书守法奉公、严正耿直，甚至古板得不知变通。

莱因哈特意识到问题的严重性，他火速翻开报告书，逐字逐句读起来。

同盟使者力证罗严塔尔有反叛之意。

——力证，却空口无凭。莱因哈特摇摇头。

罗严塔尔元帅曾在宅邸中潜藏已故宰相立典拉德族女、行刺皇帝陛下的要犯爱尔芙丽德，这个女人亲口承认是罗严塔尔元帅主动邀请她留宿过夜，并通过个人关系运作将她送往费沙谋求生路。元帅还曾祝福她，总有一天，她将再度出现在皇帝陛下面前，洗刷心中的屈辱与仇恨。为此，元帅本人也将向着更远大的目标前进。

——这是怎么回事？好一个跟女人纠缠不休的“名花终结者”啊。

事到如今，竟然！

恼怒不受控制地攀升而起，莱因哈特仔细审阅着作为物证一同提交的图像和笔录。

“这个日期……朕好像有点印象？”莱因哈特对着照片右下角的时间编号看了又看。

——是那一天！

那天晚上，罗严塔尔人在他的寝室！

是他亲自派人送去字条，邀请罗严塔尔前来，然后……发生了一些事。

那天罗严塔尔确实说过，他被一名女人刺杀，还随身带着她的匕首。当时他也曾提到，要把女人送到费沙。

莱因哈特双手扶额，内心百味陈杂，不知该作何反应。

一旁的希尔德见他如此情状，以为报告书切中要害，心中警铃大作，又惊又怕，她试探着询问道：“……陛下？罗严塔尔元帅他……”

莱因哈特摊开手，吐出胸中一口浊气，无奈地说：“尽是无稽之谈。”

不知为何，希尔德明显松了口气，她紧张地问：“那这份报告书立刻驳回吗？要将散布谣言的人绳之以法吗？”

莱因哈特很是头疼地靠在桌边：“不行。”

“奥贝斯坦和朗古那边不必理会，相信军务尚书自有分寸。司法尚书这边，朕无论如何也该表现出一些诚意。朕登基以来，政务多变，战事不断，国库难说充盈，如今奥丁和费沙都靠留守的文官在支撑，打仗的补给问题也给后方造成了不小的压力。当下朕是不能再责罚司法尚书了。”莱因哈特捂着一只眼睛，言语中流露出对自己的怨怼。

希尔德明白莱因哈特不愿加剧文官队伍和武官集团之间的矛盾。如今宇宙统一在望，乱世中驰骋的军人也即将失去一片自由翱翔的天地。

那个时候，莱因哈特会去往何方呢？

希尔德按捺内心的波动，冷静道：“倘若陛下不希望为难司法尚书，可以将昭雪罗严塔尔元帅清白的证据公之于众。这样司法尚书也能体会到陛下的宽宏大量，退一步自行处理这份报告。”

“这正是目前的难处。”莱因哈特顿了顿，没有继续说下去。且不说事实的真相必将引发轰动，单是堂堂一国之君站出来为臣子证明清白，就已经足够让情况更更加混乱。“朕可以纵容他，却不能偏袒他。能使司法尚书信服的证据，目前朕手上没有。”

希尔德敏锐地察觉到其中必有隐情，她凝神静待莱因哈特的决断。

莱因哈特猛然站起身，他不可置疑地对希尔德命令道：“按照规定的程序，让缪拉去处理这件事。”

希尔德一愣，她迟疑道：“罗严塔尔元帅那边……”

“朕自有分寸。”

莱因哈特像是说给她听，也像是说给自己听，他的声音夹带着难解的情绪。

“朕也想知道，他究竟是如何看待……”

那尾音拉长以后陡然直降，消失得无影无踪。希尔德并没有听清楚，莱因哈特所期待的，到底是什么样的答案。


End file.
